Your Hom is in Another Castle
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Before the year ends, Bowser makes it his goal to take over the universe and kidnap Peach one last time. While he's successful of getting power from the Golden Land, he ends up abducting the wrong person forcing Robin and Lucina to play by Bowser's rules in order to save the day.
1. The Ultimate Power

**Your Hom is in Another Castle **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. **

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress. **

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach and minor Fox/Sonic and others **

**Rated: M (for mature) **

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship and Drama **

**Warning: Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone). The rating is M instead of T simply because I can get away with more extreme sex jokes but no lemons in this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Power

* * *

><p>"I have finally found it! The gates to the Holy Realm!"<p>

If there was one thing Bowser, the King of Koopas was known for it was that he was persistent in his goals in kidnapping Peach and conquering the Mushroom Kingdom (but sometimes the universe). The end of the year was coming and it was still Smash Brothers season where everything had to be put on hold for the sake of the tournament. Well Bowser wanted to try one more time this year at his goals before the start of the New Year.

His plan would not have worked if Master and Crazy Hand were around to watch him. They along with the Goddess of Light, Queen of the Cosmos, Goddess of Nature along with her demi-Goddess and Palutena's Captain all had to leave to attend a special meeting occurring somewhere in the galaxy. Pit would not go into any details of what was going on and told his dark counterpart to keep quiet on what would go down. It was something of high importance but the bottom line was that the Smashers were tasked to keep everything in order, but with nobody to watch the Smashers, many left to go back to their world for the holiday season instead of communicating with each other. For example, Samus was quick to leave to go back to her duties as bounty hunter despite Captain Falcon and Little Mac's protest. Olimar went back home to see his family for the holiday season and even Mario was packing his things up ready for a end of the year vacation with Peach, Luigi and a few others hopefully without Bowser's interference.

And then you got Bowser who took this opportunity to take Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings away to rebuild his castle so it could work like a spaceship, an air fleet and overall preparing them for one mega takeover before the year ended. So he had attempted to take over the galaxy twice, but his problem was simply angering a Goddess who when at full power made his fleet worthless and allowed Mario to stay alive when he should have died. When he was thinking up a plan though, he did overhear Dark Pit talking to Lucina about where Palutena and the others went. As vague as he was, he made it clear that there are powers higher than God and it needed to be addressed. This made him do a little more research before he heard about a place called the Golden Land. Despite Bowser's plan taking place in the center of the universe, he apparently never actually reached the center of the universe. The Golden Land is placed in the center of the universe ruled by the creator who is known as The One. The only way to access the Golden Land was to find the door known as the Holy Realm. After searching tirelessly, he finally found the door and it happened to be next to the Smash Brothers Realm.

Getting in was difficult and ended up resulting in him damaging the golden door that only appeared at a certain time of day in the universe and for a few minutes. Jr. had a bad feeling that perhaps the door shouldn't be damaged, but as long as it was usable, Bowser could fly right in with his fleet.

The Koopa family was amazed at how beautiful the place was once they entered. Despite being called the Golden Land, it looked like a fairy tale realm. From where he was, it looked like a garden with beautiful golden butterflies that fluttered over to the huge purple palace in the distant.

"Now that is fancy." Bowser commented. "Perhaps I can take it for myself."

It was only a thought since if this was where people higher than God lived he needed to be cautious. Rosalina was patient and forgiving but these beings could very well end his life.

Bowser jumped off his fleet along with his son. The rest of the Koopalings were ordered to stay onboard, but they didn't mind too much seeing as they got to enjoy the night sky in the Golden Land. As the two approached the garden arch that was as green as what Mario's brother wore, they noticed that there was someone past the arch and sitting down. It looked to be a young boy who appeared to be around twelve with blonde hair and a fancy European suit. The young boy was alone with a cracked golden mirror on the table. Despite the golden edges, the glass on the mirror was rather dull to where you couldn't see your reflection. The boy sighed in defeat as he sat back in his chair.

"Dammit…he's mocking me…"

The boy jumped though hearing something wrestle in the bushes. He was rather surprised at the two newcomers inside his garden.

"How did you get here?"

Bowser chuckled seeing that this boy probably assumed that no outsider could get in.

"Ha ha! The door known as the Holy Realm led me here and my fleet. Now you'll tell me where I can meet the creator of the universe or things will get ugly. And this place is really nice."

The boy's eyes darkened seeing the King of Koopas and the fleet that was in plain sight behind him.

"You threaten me…" He murmured. "What do you want with me?"

Jr.'s eyes widened with those words but Bowser didn't seem to catch it.

"Oh I'm not really interested in you squirt. Just bring me to your leader, or I'll set this place on fire."

"Uh…papa…I think this is who we're looking for."

"Ha-ha-ha, that's a good one…wait what?!"

"For being King of the Koopa's you're rather dull." The boy mumbled as he pressed a few buttons on his suit causing a huge scythe in the form of a Grim Reaper to come out causing the two to move back. This was not a good they should be messing with.

"If you're looking for the leader of the Golden Land, that is me King Boser. I am Prism, Sorcerer of Misfortune and the creator of the universe. Normally I would just get rid of you since you interrupted my me time, but I'm interested in you since you're the villain and all." He said that with a sheepish grin but still held his weapon in his hands making his smile far from genuine.

"Uh papa…I don't think this is a good idea…" Jr. told his father getting the creepy child vibe from the blonde in front of them.

"Nonsense Junior! Anyways, I want you to give me power to defeat Mario once and for all!"

"Oh, you mean your plan with taking the galaxy went as well as you would expect so you're aiming higher? Amazing." Prism joked. "And I don't know. The powers I have are stronger than the divine beings known as Gods. I don't think you can handle it."

Bowser snarled at the arrogant little kid when he turned his back but Prism just laughed as he grabbed the mirror on the table.

"Well I'm feeling generous." He responded as he showed him the mirror. "You see this? This is a powerful mirror that acts as a key to the Holy Realm. It's cracked so you got in easily when normally the door almost never reveals itself to newcomers. The mirror has extraordinary powers besides being the key. With this, you can be the ruler of the galaxy with relative ease. As an added bonus, it can curse those who oppose you. Like say those Smasher allies…if you wanted them to stay out, you would demand they play by your rules and shape the universe how you see fit. Of course be warned, if you touch Skyworld where my angels are, I will end you."

When Prism said that last part it actually worried Bowser but it made some sense if Prism had a favorite angel or liked Palutena. He wasn't going to pry but he already had some ideas in mind.

"So if I wanted Mario to lose immediately, would it do that?"

"What fun would that be? Just make him play by your rules. Like Twitch Play Pokémon style or something."

Bowser and his son tilted his head in confusion at what the boy was talking about.

"The mirror needs to be broken for it to take effect." Prism continued. "Once you shatter it, then it can grant different powers depending on how well you use it. Please don't cut yourself with it and be warned I'm not responsible for any side effects it has."

Again Jr. was suspicious of the boy. This plan was too shifty for his liking and while Bowser has done things like this before, he probably didn't realize he was making a deal with the devil.

"Ha, no side effect will stop me this time! Give me that mirror!"

Prism had no problem throwing the mirror toward him and it was immediately clawed by the King of the Koopas breaking the mirror into eight shards; one for Jr. and the other seven for the Koopalings leaving Bowser with just the handle but Prism still wasn't done explaining what it can do.

"The handle is the best part of the mirror more so than the mirror itself. The handle is a weapon and can reflect whatever you want to happen. Just don't go too overboard because the last thing I need if for something to be so messed up that gamers won't get a sequel to their favorite games."

"So this works like the Star Rod then except more powerful that nothing can neutralize it?"

"For the most part. I doubt Mario will find out your weakness now." He smirked. "Now get out and go kidnap your princess. I'll let you use the Golden Land to hide from the divine beings, but be warned that if you mess up my realm I'll eject you before you can say "Oh crap!" and I mean it…"

Prism wouldn't let the two ask any more questions on why Prism was being so lenient. Bowser Jr. assumed that the boy must be bored if he handed his father this much power. They wouldn't even know if they had any power whatsoever unless they tested it out with their usual schemes. Bowser just chuckled looking where the glass shards of the mirror were. This time he would triumph over Mario.

* * *

><p>Smash Brothers Mansion was rather quiet without Master and Crazy Hand around. In fact so many Smashers have gone off to their world to continue their holiday cheer that it was a question of who was still around. Most of the assist trophies had to stay because they didn't have that much freedom with a few exceptions. It was simply a question of who was still around rather than who left.<p>

Most of the residences of the Mushroom Kingdom were going to go back to their world tonight and once Mario left, then others would probably follow with only those who couldn't return home to remain behind.

Peach was in the middle of packing happy at the idea that she'll be able to spend some time with Mario alone, but something was still nagging her in the back of her mind. Bowser had left with his kids and hasn't returned and it sure as hell wasn't for a vacation. In her mind, she knew Bowser was planning for another kidnapping. For once she wanted Bowser to leave her alone instead of staying in his castle. She had to think of a plan and hopefully it would work. Bowser wasn't dumb, but perhaps she could delay her usual kidnapping.

Walking outside of her room, she noticed someone was running her way. She smiled realizing that she had her victim…or rather friend to help her.

"Hey Shulk sweetie, can you come over here!"

The Monado boy was running from something and he was obviously flustered. Hearing the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom made him look behind him before he obeyed. Peach had no problem dragging him into her pink room causing Shulk to look away even more embarrassed at being in the princess' room. Mario would kill him if he found out.

"Shulk, can I ask you a favor?"

"W-What is it princess?"

Peach was quick with her demands. "Can you switch places with me? Give me your clothes and I'll lend you my dress."

"W-What?!"

Of course Shulk would react like that. Besides Marth, no guy in Smash Brothers would willingly dress up like a girl much less a princess. Peach smiled as she grabbed at his outfit.

"Come on it will only be for tonight." She hummed. "I want to play a game with Mario and I want to see how far Mario will go to find me in your clothes."

"Uh…couldn't you ask Zelda?"

"She's a brunette. He would notice immediately."

So because I'm a blonde I'm the one who is asked? Shulk asked himself as he felt a chill down his spine seeing Peach trying to remove his top. "Umm…I think Mario would notice too if I was in your clothes. I have short hair."

"You shouldn't worry too much about the details. Now please allow me to strip you."

"But princess…"

"Besides, I can see it in your eyes that you want to hide from someone too."

"Yes but…" Shulk's cheeks darkened at the thought. The only person he was running from was his roommate Rob who accidentally fell on top of him after getting out of the shower. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have had put the Monado in a location where Rob could easily run into it, but it was only for a few seconds and in those few seconds Rob's naked body was on top of him with water dripping down his hair and soaking up his clothes and he was looking at him with such a seductive look that he had to leave. "…Okay…just for tonight princess…"

He couldn't believe how she convinced him so easily. Perhaps he was too much of a pushover or perhaps it was the idea of just wanting to calm his mind and heart for a few hours. It was only as something as harmless as putting a dress on, so Peach had no problem stripping him down into nothing but his boxers. He yelped when he saw Peach lifting her dress up before he decided to rush into her pink bathroom while she put on his clothes. His cheeks remained red at the thought that she would probably smell the scent of him going outside into the garden dragged by those Villager children and having honey from the beehive be dumped on him (thank god there were no bees in it). It was why he needed a shower in the first place. He didn't have time to actually spray anything on his red outfit to hide the sweet smell nor did he have time to put it in the laundry. Perhaps Peach will do his laundry before she leaves tonight.

"I'm done Shulk." She hummed as she opened the bathroom and threw him her dress. "You should not worry too much Shulk. Mario won't do too much if he finds me first before you."

_So he'll probably beat me up for wearing your dress._ Shulk grumbled to himself as she closed the door on him so he could put the dress. _Honestly how do you put this thing on? Should I do this or…crap! Okay, I think I got it! _

"Shulk, do you need help sweetie?" She asked innocently as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was use to frilly things but to wear something as loose as this made her feel light. Yes she wore sports gear during all the sporting events, but even she had to admit that they were still too girly according to Daisy. If she looked good in a red outfit like this, then she would look good in anything.

"N-No. I'm done." He squeaked as he stumbled out of the bathroom with nothing but the pink dress she was so fond of. "Awah…how do you even move in this? Please don't make me wear your shoes…uh…I feel so naked."

Normally Peach would have giggled but getting a good glimpse at the blonde made her realize that if she gave him a long blonde wig, Shulk could honestly pull it off. He had a slim built and he slipped into the dress rather easily. With a few more adjustments, she could trick anyone with this.

"Oh you look fine Shulk. I won't give you my shoes so you can walk, but perhaps you'll want my crown and a wig to go with it?"

"Uh…I couldn't princess. It's only for tonight…and I want to avoid Rob."

"Aww? You got romantic woes? I can help!"

If Peach didn't stop embarrassing him, Shulk might faint from the blood rushing to his head. Perhaps there was a small hint of a crush for the shorter male, but it was nothing serious. By the New Year it will be nothing anyway.

"It's okay Peach…"

She gave him a rather devilish smile as she spoke. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Rob decided to be your prince and save you from danger. It's so romantic."

"Oh that's why you let Bowser kidnap you…" He snarked to himself hoping Peach didn't hear that. "That would be funny though. Who would be Bowser for me? Chrom? Dunban or the Cuckoos? Actually anything but the Cuckoos…"

By trying to remain lighthearted in this situation, they wouldn't notice that something bad was going to happen until too late. A huge rumble could be heard outside along with some cannons being fired. It looked like the Bullet Bills got loose from Smash Run but on further inspection, cannon balls were being dropped outside.

"W-What is going on?" Shulk wondered as he searched around the room realizing that he forgot the Monado in his room.

"Oh no…"

Most of the Smashers were outside relaxing. The sudden attack got many of them on their feet looking up toward the sky. Mario who just finished packing was not pleased seeing Bowser in his fleet again.

"Of all the times…"

Bowser laughed as he stood on top of his ship with the broken mirror. "HA HA HA! THIS TIME MARIO, THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!"

"Hey Bowser, if you attack the mansion, you're going to hurt the others!" Mario called out.

Bowser wasn't too concerned about that. He was certain they could survive debris falling on them and already knew how the mansion protected itself from fire hazards, so he just needed to be quick with what he had to do.

Some Smashers such as Sonic and Megaman were just looking onward in awe at what was going on. Perhaps Sonic wasn't phased too much because he was bored and wanted to get on the action. He looked ready to bounce off the slowly burning mansion to get to Bowser but the King of the Koopas made his motives clear.

"MY FIRST JOB IS TO GET PRINCESS PEACH!" He declared as he looked down at her room. He memorized her room and prepared the claw hand to grab her from her window.

Mario wouldn't react fast enough when he ordered Jr. to shoot the large hand from the main fleet toward Peach's room shattering the glass. Shulk pushed Peach down on the ground seeing the hand coming their way causing it to miss. Jr. grumbled as he grabbed the person with the dress. Shulk's eyes widened realizing that he was going to get taken over Peach.

"Oh no…" He mumbled as he screamed when he was pulled out. How Bowser did not notice that it was Shulk was beyond him but perhaps it was because he was so high up.

"Peach!" Megaman called out as he prepared his mega buster. "I'll break the hand."

With how fast it was moving it didn't seem like Megaman would get a clean shot without hitting the person. Bowser chuckled as Jr. quickly pulled their target into the fleet before Mario made his way up the mansion by attempting to triple jump on certain portions. It was at this point that other Smashers started to come out to escape the slowly burning building.

"God dammit Bowser! Why did you have to ruin the mood?!" Dark Pit cursed as he rushed out in a black bathrobe. Lucina was next to him in cute blue pajamas equally annoyed.

Bowser let out his usual laugh as he held the broken mirror handle skyward.

"Let's see if this works. MARIO, IF YOU AND YOUR SMASHER BUDDIES INTERFERE WITH MY CONQUEST, YOU WILL FIGHT BY MY RULES!"

Mario obviously wasn't listening as he got to the top of the mansion and then proceeded to jump toward Bowser on the top of his fleet. The golden mirror shined despite the lack of glass in the middle and hit the entire mansion. Mario gasped as he was hit and sent crashing back down. Sonic was quick to catch him but was hit with the burning gold light too. Pittoo's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way at the last minute to avoid getting hit but Lucina wasn't so lucky.

"Lucina!"

"Gahhhh!"

Bowser still wouldn't know if the power was affecting them. All he knew was he could see the Smashers hurting. He smirked seeing Mario trying to get back up only for gravity to betray him and pull him back down. Again his trademark laugh was heard throughout the area as he decided it was time to leave now he had his princess.

"Jr. start it up. Its time to start conquering the other worlds now!"

"Alright papa!" Bowser Jr. cheered as he ordered the other Koopalings to go to those worlds immediately. Bowser smirked seeing Mario try to move a third time.

"GOOD LUCK LOSERS! I HAVE ASSISTANCE FROM THE GOLDEN LAND! GWAH HA HA!"

Not like Mario would know what the Golden Land was. He could only watch as the ships put their guns away and zoomed off outside of the galaxy with Bowser making his escape. If only Rosalina, Samus, the Star Fox crew or even Olimar were here they could give chase immediately. The only person who could chase them was Meta Knight who was also hit.

"Meta Knight, we got to go after them!" He shouted. "He made off with the princess!"

"Again?" Meta Knight snarked trying to shake off the power he was hit with. It was so powerful that he thought his mask cracked for a minute. "Alas, we do not have much of a choice…but we should probably douse the outside of the mansion."

The Villagers were not happy that they got hit, so at the mention of extinguishing the flames, they all took their watering cans out and started removing the fire from the grass and stepping on bullet bills that did not hit the target.

However the Smashers outside froze hearing a groan coming from Peach's room. Someone was there and apparently Rob went inside thinking it was someone else.

"Shulk, you okay?" They could hear Rob shout before letting out a yelp. "Wait, you're not Shulk!"

"No…I'm not…I guess my prediction was on the mark this time…"

The room wasn't in good condition so the person jumped out of the window, which Rob followed only to have a horrible landing next to the person. Mario's eyes widened seeing who was in the room besides the one kidnapped.

"P-Peach, you weren't the one taken?"

Sonic whistled checking Peach out in Shulk's clothes. She looked more badass with it but she lacked the Monado.

"N-No…I'm sorry Mario…but they took Shulk instead."

There was a moment where no one said anything letting that information be absorbed. Only when the information sunk in did everyone shout in disbelief at the turn of events. One could only imagine how well Bowser would react that he got the wrong princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 4729 words.<strong>

**Li: Well Shulk's life is going to suck now.**

**Me: Shhh! Bowser doesn't know yet! Notes!**

**1. Yes I think this story will be the closest thing to what people want from a **_**Fallen Angel**_** sequel. Now I think I'll make it clear, I probably won't make a sequel simply because it would be too dark and I would have to stick with the pairings in that universe (I would rather Pitcest now than Ike/Pit). As a result, this is the introduction of the Golden Land cast to those who don't know. In my main Disgaea fic **_**Higanbana in the Red Moon**_**, Prism is the creator of the universe who does a good enough job keeping the universe balanced but lets Gods fight over while he isolates himself and others in his own realm. He's untouchable for the most part and he's also a huge brat. He shows up everywhere but the common theme of his character is YES he's bias toward the angel race and loathes the alien race. He's rather chill about Bowser mainly because he's bored and he won't let anything go beyond that. **

**2. Peach being smart is not really a thing, but really if Bowser wasn't so stupid it wouldn't have had worked. Peach is crafty in the RPG Mario games though so her switching places are not a bad thing (plus she said only for the night). **

**3. Bowser's rule seems to vary depending on the Smasher hit. Dark Pit wasn't hit because Kid Icarus characters break the 4****th**** wall (and Prism made it clear no angel could be harmed without facing his wrath).**

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	2. And Now For Something Different

**Your Hom is in Another Castle **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members. **

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress. **

**Pairing: **Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach and minor Fox/Sonic and others****

**Rated: M (for mature) **

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure **

**Warning: Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister. **

Chapter 2: And Now For Something Different

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Bowser Jr. wish he could say to his father is that he can be a doofus at times and this time was no exception. Yes Jr. didn't want to admit that he screwed up, but the fact was that Bowser told him to go for the Smasher in the dress assumed to be Peach.<p>

When they actually came back to Bowser's Castle now inside the Golden Land, to say they were surprised would be an understatement. Bowser's henchmen didn't know what to think when the captive wasn't the pretty princess but the pretty Hom in Peach's clothes instead. He was glaring daggers at the King of Koopas whose jaws dropped to the carpet.

"The one time I listen to Peach and switch outfits, this has to happen." Shulk complained as he pushed the Goombas away who got too close for comfort. "Bowser, take me back to Smash Brothers Mansion and go grab Peach! I may be in her dress but I'm clearly a male!"

Bowser just stared at Shulk and Jr. just shook his head in annoyance.

"Papa, don't tell me we're keeping this cross-dresser here instead of mama Peach."

"Uhh…Junior…I don't think I can reverse the curse…" Bowser mumbled.

"What are you talking about papa?"

"What he said kid."

Shulk and everyone in the room were surprised when golden butterflies materialized into Bowser's main chamber. Again that blond child Prism was back with a cheeky grin seeing the dumb look Bowser had.

"My curse has no takes back. That's how a misfortune curse works." He hummed. "Good job Bowser. You used the curse on Peach instead of this alien here."

Shulk didn't like that tone of voice the young boy had when he said, "alien". He didn't even know who this was, but from what he observed so far, this kid allowed Bowser to gain new powers to triumph over Mario. Bowser's expression darkened seeing Prism in his room.

"You tricked me you little brat!"

"I didn't trick anyone. A boy in a dress duped you although I can see why. If Peach wanted to cut her hair, they would be able to pass it off." He snickered. "Is that why you're checking the alien out?"

The Hom knew that Bowser was short tempered but didn't demonstrate it in the mansion so for his response to be shooting flames into the air at the obvious joke was enough to make him cower behind the Koopa Troopas.

"YOU TREAT ME LIKE A FOOL?! THE KING OF KOOPAS WOULD NEVER MAKE THIS MISTAKE! YOU ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Well, no take backs." Prism said with a smile. "You got to live with your mistakes. I know that sucks, but you'll going to have to bear with it. You can try to recapture Peach, but I think Mario would be laughing too hard to take you seriously if you wanted a trade in." He hummed seeing Bowser attempt to shoot him with flames. "Ha-ha-ha! I'm already having fun watching you use the mirror! I want to see what you're capable of. Just don't attack my angels, k? Tootles!"

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" Bowser shouted as Prism disappeared into nothing but golden butterflies that flew away before he could crush him. "CURSES! MY DREAM OF TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE WITH PEACH GONE ALMOST IMMEDIATELY! JUNIOR, WHY DID YOU LET ME TRUST HIM?!"

His son just gave him a look. He may have been Bowser's favorite, but he had to put up with temper tantrums like this. The Koopalings could hear Bowser complaining on the other side of the door and were probably shivering while waiting for their next orders.

"God blast it!" He continued to yell as he looked toward the door knowing the Koopalings were behind it. "You kids make yourself useful and go conquer the Outer Realms! You all have mirror shards, so I expect you to make quick work! If the Smashers of that world try to interfere, crush them!"

The Koopalings made a clatter that sounded like "Ai-ai!" as they all got left to go into their own customized air fleets to go terrorize seven worlds where the Smashers lived. Bowser Jr. awaited his orders but Bowser looked toward Shulk who went back to glaring at him.

"Sorry kid, but by the contract of the Golden Land, you're the guest of honor. Take my advice and do a good job being quiet and submissive. Otherwise, I won't be that nice to you compared to Peach. And uh…" His expression drooped to silly levels at this point. "Can you be these kids mom in their place until I get Peach to come back?"

Everyone in the room thought Bowser was an idiot especially Shulk who's face turned red not at being called a mother but at the implication that Peach might have had a one night stand with Bowser and had all of these children.

Shulk, get those dirty thoughts out! He shouted to himself as he glared at the King of the Koopas and declined the offer. "First of all, I'm a male! Second of all, you kidnapped me so why would I listen to you about staying quiet! Third of all…" His cheeks turned pink. "If you got in bed with Peach before…why would I need to…"

"GARHHH! DON'T SAY ANYTHING TO JUNIOR!" Bowser roared. "NOTHING HAPPENED. NONE OF THAT STUFF! GET IT OUT OF YOUR TEENAGE MIND! JUST DO YOUR JOB AND WATCH THESE KIDS OR THERE WILL BE ISSUES! JUNIOR, HAVE KAMMY ESCORT SHULK TO HIS ROOM!"

"Hopefully its not the room filled with lava…" His son mocked as he summoned who was in the crowd just listening to the whole thing. "You heard papa, Kammy. Treat our princess nicely."

Kammy let out a sigh as she showed herself to Shulk. Shulk noted that she was a Magikoopa like the blue one he would encounter in Smash Run, but not only was she shorter, but she was wrinkly and wore purple. Perhaps she was Bowser's caretaker?

"I heard you whippersnapper." Kammy snarked as she used her magic to open the large door where the Koopalings use to be standing. "Follow me boy. We don't have all day."

Despite rushing Shulk, she was an incredibly slow person. Not wanting to anger Bowser who was ready to throw a temper tantrum, Shulk trailed after the old lady quietly. When the door closed behind, the blond couldn't help but feel sorry for Bowser's son and his henchmen. Did they have to put up with his evilness every time something went wrong?

"I'm stunned that the princess was able to think of something as simple as switching places." Kammy commented as they went up the dark staircase. "Normally, she would just stand there and get captured but she decided to switch places with someone to her liking while she made herself immune unintentionally."

"She tricked me…" Shulk grumbled. "It was only for tonight she said…it would be fun she said."

"Well it will be more than one night, so I suggest you get use to that dress." Kammy reminded the boy. "We don't have any clothes for captive boys here."

"Oh, I can easily walk in my boxers."

"Absolutely not! You keep that dress on boy if you do not wish to offend His Stupidness." Shulk giggled with her insult to Bowser and corrected herself. "I mean his Viciousness. Silence you whippersnapper! I am not as young as I use to be!"

Shulk ended up ignoring her looking around. It was too dark for him to see exactly the layout of the castle but that was because Bowser was saving electricity and needed everything to be black. As a result, the only light came from the fire and lava that constantly shot up on the walls acting like a fountain and catching him by surprise. When she lead him to the room, Shulk couldn't help but groan that she just lead him to the room where Peach would normally stay. Anyone could tell with how pink it was combined with a red flavor. There was a bed, a closet probably with more dresses and pajamas, a dresser and a bathroom. The room would have been homely if the window didn't have jail cell bars preventing anyone from exiting via window.

"So…he does treat Peach fairly…" Shulk mumbled. "He modeled it after what she likes."

"His majesty knows how to treat his guest right." She told him. "The princess is just ungrateful."

"Well he usually kidnaps her…I don't see why he can't just ask her…"

"It's not in His Viciousness style. Now you will be staying here until either he finds a loophole in his contract to have Peach or indefinitely. The latter is probably the case so be a good little boy and ring the bell at the door if you need anything. I shouldn't have to tell you that you shouldn't think of escaping from Bowser's Castle. The guards are stupid but they will make your life a problem if you try to mess with them. And Bowser doesn't like when his guest try to leave without his permission."

"Oh come on! I'm here by accident! Don't treat me like a princess!"

At times like this, Shulk wished he had the Monado on him. He left it in his room, so there was no way to fight back without finding a sword. Bowser wasn't the type to leave weapons around.

"You are powerless here boy. Do not try to fight back. We will all get along if you fulfill the role of the princess." Kammy said with an evil laugh as she pushed him into the room before slamming the door. Shulk could hear the door lock and it made his heart stop.

"Oh no…please don't tell me that no one will come for me if the door is locked…" Shulk murmured as he tried to open from his side but it wouldn't budge. "Oh man…this is not good at all. Uh…hopefully Mario will save me like he would Peach."

* * *

><p>Of course that's not what Mario thought though at the revelation that Peach was safe. He let out a sigh of relief that his princess was here and he wouldn't have to go on a platforming adventure again. He was too tired for that at the moment.<p>

"What a relief, you're still here." Mario told her.

"Amazing," Meta Knight snarked, "now I won't have to get the Halberd ready immediately."

"What do you mean what a relief?!" Rob questioned enraged at how calm the plumber was. "We got to go save Shulk!"

"He should be fine. He has the Monado right?" Mario asked him.

"No! He left it in his room! He has no way to defend himself! Bowser will kill him!"

Mario shook his head as a response. "Nah. Bowser isn't that cruel. Right princess?"

The person getting kidnapped the most shouldn't be the one to be questioned, yet she nodded her head. "Only a few times he's been rough, but most of the time he's usually too busy trying to make me laugh. He's good at being a joker."

"I don't think that's something to be proud of…" Lucina mumbled. She didn't like how the Smashers weren't taking this threat seriously especially since the mansion was slightly burned. Even now more Smashers and assist trophies were evacuating and once Dunban came out, the conversation wouldn't go well at all.

"So we just stand here and wait for Bowser to release Shulk? That sounds absurd." Dunban growled.

"You're his caretaker right?" Sonic asked. "Can he fight without the Monado?"

"He doesn't need the Monado specifically, but he's still weaponless." Dunban explained looking at Peach. "Why would you even think of switching places with Shulk?"

"I wanted to try his clothes on." She told him simply. "I like it a lot. Can I keep it? If I wear it around the Mushroom Kingdom, it will be the new fashion trend."

"Of all the things to say princess…" Dunban mumbled with a sigh as he looked toward Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, allow me on the Halberd so I can get Shulk back if no one will step up."

Meta Knight gave him a confused look. "My ship will only be used to transfer Smashers back home. You're better off asking Rosalina when she gets back."

"Dammit, every second counts! The sooner we get to Bowser the better!"

"I agree!" Rob joined in. "In fact, Mario, if you won't go I'll play Bowser's game and save him myself!"

The Smashers seemed rather surprised at this reckless declaration. The people who were probably the most taken aback were Mario and Dark Pit, the former because he didn't expect someone to offer to take his job of defeating Bowser for him and Dark Pit because he was an idiot. Dunban was rather impressed that Shulk's roommate would be up to the task.

"Rob are you crazy?!"

Apparently the only one who thought that Rob should not say reckless things was his twin sister Robin. Rob glared at his twin who was only trying to be the rational one of the two.

"No, I'm serious! Mario and Bowser are known for their platforming battles! How hard could this be? I'll get to Bowser's Castle and get Shulk out. If things get out of hand, that's Mario's business."

"Umm…no." The plumber said. "I'm going to take a vacation with the princess. If Bowser comes to the Mushroom Kingdom, I kick his shell back to where he came from."

"Unbelievable…" Lucina mumbled as she decided that Rob couldn't go alone. She could see why Robin didn't want him, so she would ease her doubt. "If you need a companion Rob, I will assist you."

"Lucina, I don't think that's a good idea." Dark Pit said rather quickly. "RPG games and platforming games are different as night and day…even though Mario has combined them on multiple occasions."

"Its disrespectful to leave a friend in need in danger." She reminded the Smashers. "Has the holidays made you uncaring?"

That led to a pregnant pause. Rob smiled happy that Lucina would assist him and Dunban was equally impressed with Chrom's future daughter for continuing to prove how much of a leader she was. Robin still wasn't convinced this was a good move but Chrom just smiled in approval.

"Dunban, would Rob and Lucina do the work while you sat back and relaxed? Platforming is serious business and I think having two arms is better than one."

"Are you suggesting that I would only slow them down?"

"No, I just think you shouldn't…"

Dunban just laughed. "Well before anything else can be decided, we'll need an airship to get off the ground before I decide what to do."

"Riki want to help too!" The little Nopon shouted.

"You will get your chance Riki." Dunban told him. "Who here can contact Rosalina?"

Another long pause due to nobody having the ability to reach the Goddess, but of course Dark Pit let himself known that he knew where they were and could probably find a way to contact his idiot twin to get a response from her.

"And I have a use after all." He snarked. "Looks like I'll have to contact my stupid original after all." He looked to Lucina who still seemed upset about Mario's apparent laziness. "Before I call her, I want some time with Lucina. Do you guys mind?"

And of course that earned some snickers from the Smashers. The dark angel avoided eye contact with Lucina's father as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the (not really burning) mansion.

* * *

><p>Lucina didn't understand why the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom would reject the idea of saving the Hom. If his goal was to save whomever Bowser could harm, why now? Dark Pit had to pull her away to calm her down, but it only grew some resentment for the Italian plumber.<p>

"I'm pretty sure that curse that Bowser cast has something to do with Mario's laziness." The dark angel told her in the room he shared with Pit (the only room that was not burned in any shape or form). "Don't take it personally."

"I just don't understand. You save someone regardless of gender or circumstance. Isn't that the…plumber way?"

"It is, but Bowser has something to do with it." Dark Pit sighed seeing that Lucina wasn't going to feel any better. "Look, even if Mario can't help this time around, I'm certain you and Rob will be fine. Although I bet Bowser has some plan to stop anyone from getting to him easily, so I think if you intend to challenge Bowser you come prepared…and by prepared I mean pack a bottle of migraine medicine."

That was such an odd thing to say, but Lucina honestly didn't know if this was the "4th wall" that Dark Pit constantly brought up in his conversation on a whim. It annoyed her because he could explain what this wall was and she just assumed that it was a term used in Skyworld that Pit wouldn't explain to him.

"I give you my word that I will save Shulk and stop Bowser with Rob. I will not turn away and watch as Bowser harms Shulk in Peach's place."

"Bowser never harms Peach." Dark Pit reminded her. "He just keeps her locked up, but he probably gives her a luxurious meal until Mario comes to save her. Still…"

The blue haired swordsman flinched when she felt the dark angel get into her lap. If there was one thing the both enjoyed when together it was the idea of a role reversal. Perhaps it was because Bowser interrupted them when they might have pushed the barrier of just friends to something more that made the future swordsman blush more so than normal especially when he rested his head against her chest.

"Knowing how long it takes for Mario to save Peach, I'll have to wait for you to come back in one piece. I hope you hurry up with your rescue mission. I want to continue where we left off."

"Dark Pit…"

He was too close for comfort. Wrapping his arms around her neck, it looked like he was going to lean in for a kiss, but…

"Luci, you can't have me until you save Shulk."

"T-Then stop getting up in my face!" She nearly shouted as she pushed him away causing him to laugh. "You honestly think I have a sex drive?"

"Well you nearly tore my bathrobe off."

"And you still haven't covered up! What would the other Smashers think?"

"The only one we should be concerned about is your father. Other than that, I think I'm going to enjoy you squirm being denied sex."

Lucina just glared at him as a response. Her lack of humor was showing and Pittoo just laughed at how serious she was taking this.

"Well at least you have motivation to move faster, right?"

"…When I get back, you will regret taunting me."

"Oh Lucina, don't be like that. You know I'm irresistible."

Lucina was done with this conversation as she proceeded to leave to head back to her room to change. "I hope you'll call Rosalina and have the Comet Observatory ready for us when I'm done."

"Aww, I want to watch you change…" He grumbled but he had no choice as she stormed off. Even from a distance, he could see her ears turn red. "Maybe I teased her too much. Hope that curse has nothing to do with her sex drive…nah. Who am I kidding?"

* * *

><p>The meeting was unproductive as usual with only insults being traded across the table of the Gods that were still alive in the universe. Pit was bored out of his mind with Palutena's attention not being on him. The only thing that kept him occupied was the food on the table and the fact that the man who worked under the God of War Ares was an asshole and someone he could attack. The Witch Hunter of Patience known as Virtue along with his partner the Witch Hunter of Kindness Jingle sat across from the white angel. Virtue was a handsome young man with short brown hair and green eyes. Pit hated the burgundy scarf that hid his mouth behind his red trench coat though. Too much red wasn't good for the eyes. His partner was a dark skinned alien that dressed up like a Christmas tree down to her buttons looking like hanging ornaments that glowed when turned on. She was too festive for her own good and combine her green colors with Virtue's red made Pit wish he was down at Smash Brothers Mansion getting drunk with Magnus. At least he wouldn't have to look at this smug guy.<p>

"What's the matter Armpit? A chicken strip got stuck between your teeth? Don't worry, I won't laugh if you use a knife to get it out."

"Ha ha, very funny bug boy." Pit grumbled pushing his chicken away. "I'm done eating."

"Oh, on a diet? Not liking how you're heavier in the new tournament?"

Pit really hated him but he showed restraint for Palutena's sake. Not like that mattered anyway given that she was having a field day insulting Ares across the table.

"You know what, I don't have to put up with you. I'm going to leave."

Palutena wouldn't notice that her angel dismissed himself and to his misfortune, Virtue followed him ordering Jingle to stay behind who would then proceed to eat what Pit failed to scarf down.

"Virtue, leave me alone. I hate it here."

"You and me both." He said with a sigh. "Just Gods and Goddesses fighting each other still not deciding how we're going to deal with The Great Evil. I feel like we had this meeting so many times that it's just pointless to attend."

"A disadvantage of being the captain…" Pit grumbled. "I wish Valerie would take my place."

"Hah…that transvestite?"

"Please stop using such inflammatory terms. He's a dick, but that's just plain cruel."

"It's true though. That angel can't make up his mind what he wants to be."

Truth be told, when the two were alone, they tolerated each other better if only because they didn't have to keep up the façade of being like their bosses. Unfortunately, the insults they traded were very much real.

"Uh…I want to go back to the mansion and drink…" Pit mumbled. "I got to prove I'm just as manly as the others during New Years!"

"Armpit, you would beat them in a drinking contest with how you have one Drink of the Gods per boss battle."

"That's…not exactly alcohol but it is refreshing."

"You got a lot of tolerance then."

The two would stop talking to notice someone else was exiting the banquet. At first the two thought they would have to go back to fighting each other, but it was only Rosalina who wanted to get fresh air. Before the two could speak to her, Virtue noticed the familiar golden butterflies fluttering into the area.

"Oh no…the brat…" Virtue mumbled under his breath as Prism made his appearance in the middle of nowhere.

"Hiiiii!" Prism hummed as he waved at the Queen of the Cosmos. "Thanks for hearing my request. It was so loud I thought you wouldn't notice."

"I needed fresh air." Rosalina told him in her monotone voice. "What is it you need?"

Prism looked over and noticed Pit and Virtue. He continued to grin. "Oh this is perfect. You two can send the messages back to your Olympians. If you guys want to know, I gave Bowser permission to rule the universe."

There was this really long pause before Pit scream could be heard throughout the area allowing the Gods to hear him. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

"Oh shit…" Virtue murmured to himself. "We're screwed."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Pit questioned the young boy not caring if he was making a scene. "WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO GIVING BOWSER THAT MUCH POWER?!"

"I was bored." Prism said simply. "But Rosalina, I want you to help Robin and Lucina. Mario won't be saving the day after all."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARIO IS NOT FIGHTING BOWSER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE STATUS QUO?!"

"Well he screwed up Captain." Prism explained. "He kidnapped the wrong princess or rather he kidnapped that alien with the Monado except he has no Monado with him. So they got to go get the mirror shards I gave to his kids before getting to the Holy Realm."

Pit literally blurted out everything the Gods needed to know about Prism's new game. Rosalina didn't speak to Prism much but knew he did this intentionally to have some commentary and entertainment and knowing how these Gods were, they would sure as hell make Rob and Lucina's life as miserable as possible.

"In the mean time, I expect everyone to not even think of taking on Bowser or interfering with the game." Prism continued happily. "Bowser placed a curse on all Smashers to make sure they do not get in the way, but I made it so no angel can get harmed. This is why I tell you now Pit to not send your angels to assist those two, or there will be some problems."

"Uh…why are you threatening me?"

"Because knowing you, you'll probably try to help if things get too tough for them. This is a game Captain so I expect you to enjoy it like everyone else." Prism looked toward Virtue who avoided eye contact with him. "Oh and Virtue?"

"Hmm?"

"You can drop dead."

Virtue shivered at his tone but Prism just laughed as he disappeared into the butterflies. Rosalina sighed realizing she would have to cut her banquet short. The damage was already done though and the chaos would be starting the minute everyone traced Rosalina's Comet Observatory.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 5099 words.<strong>

**Li: Lots of dialogue…and Prism is just a dick.**

**Me: You can say that as much as you want Li because it's true. I love the little shit though. Notes!**

**1. Kammy is the Magikoopa in the Paper Mario series and she's snarky. I used her instead of Kamek (who is also there) because Kammy would insult Bowser but Kamek is more of an ass-kisser. **

**2. I'm implying that the reason the Smashers don't take the issue so seriously is because the curse Bowser implemented affects them. Mario probably would save Shulk regardless but the curse is either instant or a prolonged thing and I'm hinting at what Lucina's curse is…ha ha.**

**3. I don't know how many times I have to say Virtue is a dick and is rather mean spirited with his insults especially to Valerie. Of course despite **_**Rage Quit**_** establishing that Pit and Virtue have hate sex, they are capable of talking to each other when alone. **

**4. The joke about Pit drinking is more of me thinking that the Drink of the Gods is something made by Dionysus/Kaguju and the reason it restores full health is because Pit is drinking, but Pit holds his own so well its not an issue. Now compare that to Dark Pit drinking only one bottle and then you see the joke of Dark Pit not being able to hold it in but Pit can. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter will have me attempting my writing at a different genre (I hate action scenes but given how Bowser wants to play, it has to be different). Ja ne! **


	3. Do the Mario

**Your Hom is in Another Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land (Prism, Cone, Raven, K.K. etc.) and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress.**

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach and minor Fox/Sonic and others**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Warning: Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister.**

Chapter 3: Do the Mario

* * *

><p>If Bowser thought that Shulk was just going to be a quiet little princess who obeyed the big bad turtle, he had another thing coming.<p>

Shulk may not have the Monado to protect himself or to get out of the castle easily, but there was one thing that would get their attention when he rang the bell for them to open the door. Kammy's age was starting to show when she came back wondering what he wanted and she was far from pleased when his response was to tear off Peach's dress and throw it at the old Magikoopa before fleeing. Apparently Bowser's minions didn't take to Shulk in his boxers well as they just turned away while Shulk made a rather easy escape out of the castle. Even Bower Jr. who would have normally listened to his father just watched as Shulk exited through the main entrance. Outside, Shulk expected the castle to be hovering in mid-air as the reason why Bowser's son just let him walk off. He was pleasantly surprised how Bowser put his castle on a small colorful road that shined like diamonds allowing Shulk to run across it.

Truth be told after getting out of the castle, he had no idea where to go. In the distance, Shulk could see a bright purple palace compared to the empty sky of the Golden Land. While pretty to look at and might make a good dating spot (not like he wanted to go out with Rob or anything), his goal was to escape before Bowser was alerted, which he already was given the roar that echoed throughout the castle and the golden butterflies flying higher into the endless sky.

After getting off the colorful path, he noticed that there was a garden to the side but up ahead would be the palace. Not thinking this through he attempted to run ahead instead of following the golden butterflies that created another path that appeared to be unstable. The stable path however crumbled to Shulk's surprise and he fell downward into the nothingness.

Well actually there was something below the palace. It seemed to be a swamp area and landed in the water causing him to shoot out of the water shivering. Looking at the water though, his eyes widened as he attempted to get out. The water was a red color in the same vain as blood and Shulk assumed it was that. He only stopped though seeing these red flowers that surrounded the area that lit up causing the water to become red.

"Oh good its not blood…" Shulk murmured as he waded through the water. "I wonder what these flowers are. Maybe I should pick some up and give them to Fiora when I get back to Bionis."

Shulk stopped moving when he saw bubbles forming in the water. His face was as blue as Sonic when he felt something wrap around his leg. He didn't even get to react as he was hoisted out of the water by a tentacle.

"Gahhh! What is this?!"

Out of the swamp came a kraken of some sort. In Shulk's mind, he expected an alligator or some other dangerous animal that usually inhabited swamps. Not some tentacle monster that would be conveniently placed here for fanservice reasons. If Shulk had the Monado, this wouldn't be an issue, but being held upside down while the tentacle slivered down his boxers caused him to let out an unmanly scream.

This did alert someone though and for Shulk, he wished that he didn't scream too loud.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GUEST!"

Of all the things, Bowser had to drop down into the marsh with the mirror's handle in his hand. Even without the mirror itself, the handle was enough to power him up. Shulk's eyes widened as Bowser shot flames from his mouth effectively setting the entire surface of the swamp on fire. In any other circumstances, that would not be possible without maybe oil being thrown in before hand. The kraken easily caught fire and nearly dropped Shulk into the burning water. Again Shulk was surprised that Bowser was quick enough to catch him. The problem was the flowers catching on fire and letting out this purple gas. Bowser was quick to jump out of the area and let the kraken die from the flames.

It was hard to read Bowser's expression until after he came back to the castle and threw a drenched blond on the ground.

"Did you not get the memo?" He asked trying to keep his temper in check. "You are my guest in place of Peach. That means you are not allowed to leave to leave this castle at any given time! If I have to pull the castle off of the ground so you won't jump back down, then I will! I left it in tack to allow those damn kids to easily access my place not for you to leave! Also…" He looked at the lack of clothes on the blond and continued to scowl. "Where is your dress?! I expect the guest to be properly clothed!"

"I'm not wearing that dress Bowser!" Shulk spat even though he should have thanked the King of Koopas for saving his life and his virginity. "It was an accident! Either you give me something that isn't so pink or I'm going to be walking in my boxers until I get out of here!"

Bowser wasn't interested in Shulk's complaints. Instead he screamed for Kammy and another Magikoopa named Kamek to come aid him. The old lady was not pleased, but in the short time Shulk was gone, she already fixed Peach's dress for him to put back on. Kamek was an older Magikoopa compared to the ones seen in Subspace but wore the same blue outfit like them. Was he and Kammy related?

"Kammy, you fixed the dress?"

"Of course your Viciousness. I patched it up so its better than ever. I even put your face on it."

Shulk just facepalmed when she held up the dress. Of course she stitched the face where Shulk's butt would be.

"I'm not putting that back on."

"Kamek, lead our guest back to his room and make sure he uses the shower. He reeks of that awful red flower! Argh, why is that flower everywhere in the Golden Land?"

"It's the national flower here your Majesty." Kamek brought up simply as he looked at the Monado boy. "Follow me back to your room. Do not try to run away again, or Bowser won't be so nice."

"Nice? The King of Koopas is not nice!" Bowser shouted. "Never run away again Shulk! I may be the strongest being now, but this place is unexplored! Once I gain the universe outside, then I'm going to conquer this place!"

"You might not want to say that where that brat can hear you…" Shulk could hear Bowser Jr. snark. It puzzled him why his son wasn't going out there and destroying the universe with the powers. It didn't seem like he received a mirror shard though.

Shulk was led back toward his room annoyed that his escape attempt failed just because he tried to take the most logical path to the palace. He needed more information on the Golden Land if he wanted to make a successful escape next time. For now, he'll keep his head down. Bowser did get him out of that jam.

The Monado boy heard the door slam behind him after being ordered to use the restroom to wash up. Honestly, if he didn't do it, it would be out of defiance. Seeing Bowser in action though…the King of Koopas was never able to pull stunts like that in Smash Brothers so either he was way stronger outside of Smash or the mirror made him like that and it was best not to get on his bad side. Bowser was only acting out of his best interest to show that he never harmed his hostage, but if he kept pushing his buttons, Bowser might harm him with the same magic. Peach was safe given Bowser liked her, but Shulk was just some newcomer in Smash who was dumb enough to listen to Peach and switch places with her. He had intentions of chewing her out when things were over with.

"Mr. Shulk, you shouldn't feel too bad about your failure. There is so much you can do here."

The new voice caused Shulk to jump and look around the room frantically.

"W-Who said that?"

His eyes widened seeing golden butterflies form in front of him. What manifested first was this trail of blonde hair in the same style as Rapunzel. Shulk almost believed his entire room would be covered with yellow strands of hair. Once the butterflies formed a person, the nervousness disappeared ever so slightly. Instead of a young boy who caused him to be in this situation to begin with, the figure was of a little girl with the same colored green eyes as Prism. Shulk assumed they were siblings just from her face alone, but her Victorian dress was bothersome to say the least. It was a beautiful yellow dress with many ornaments plastered onto it from cute things such as stars that looked like the star bits that Lumas ate to some unsettling things such as the skulls that dangled along a few of the lines of said dress. A handmade emerald brooch was attached to the collarbone of the dress. Besides the skulls, she screamed adorable and for a moment Shulk wanted to comment on her cuteness.

"Don't be scared of me. I'm not like my big brother." She spoke calmly but with a sickening cute smile. "I apologize for big brother. He is incredibly bored now and wanted some entertainment."

"Yes…my kidnapping and the universe being put in danger is entertaining…" Shulk grumbled.

"Oh, I don't think it's so bad. I watch what Mr. Bowser does to Ms. Peach all the time from my room. He's a little rough on the edges but he genuinely likes her."

Shulk wouldn't comment. This girl seemed too young to understand the implications. But if she was the little sister of that jerk Prism then maybe…

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I'm here to talk and assist you as an apology for my brother putting you in this situation. What do you need Mr. Shulk?"

Ignoring the fact she already knew his name, Shulk gave a list of demands. Cone nodded her head to all the demands except the last two.

"I'm sorry, I cannot fulfill the last two. Big brother's rules are absolute so I am not allowed to directly interfere with Mr. Bowser. I cannot take you away to Smash Brothers Mansion or your home world nor am I allowed to touch the mirror handle or the shards the Koopalings have. I can look for clothes that suit you though and I can certainly assist your boyfriend from the shadows with the powers I have."

Shulk felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Little girl listen, Rob is a nice guy, but we're not that close like Mario and Peach. Besides…I can't imagine him taking up Bowser's challenge given he's not the most athletic person in the mansion…"

"Really? I thought you were. He's going through major hoops for you like Mr. Mario does for Ms. Peach. That means you must be a couple, right?"

_I'll believe it when I see it._ Shulk thought to himself. "Whoever is coming to rescue me, tell them that I'm okay and that my location is the Golden Land. They probably know this knowledge already but I want them to know that Bowser Jr. is the only one without a shard. But…if Rob really is the one that is trying to play hero…tell him not to worry so much." He chuckled at the idea of Rob trying to hop over obstacles and fight the big scary Bowser with just jumping on his head. "I make him worry a lot and I did it again. I want him to focus on the mission at hand and not give up…and I expect him to be careful."

The little girl hummed as a response. "You two are so cute together, but I don't think he'll like you with the way you smell."

"…Will you send my message little girl?"

"My name is Cone. My name matches with big brother Prism! I will do my very best to complete all the tasks you have given me. Please take care of yourself."

Cone slowly disappeared into a flock of butterflies taking her long hair with her. Shulk couldn't help but smile at the thought of being able to have someone to talk to while locked in this castle at the very least. Looking toward the bathroom though made his smile disappeared. He wondered how the water would run…if it was water at all.

* * *

><p>Well the Smashers couldn't rest at Smash Brothers Mansion after all due to Master and Crazy coming back to yell at them for doing absolutely nothing during Bowser's attack. Meta Knight really didn't want to pilot his Halberd for the other Smashers to head to the locations of the Koopalings, but once they got out of Smash Realm, the issue was more troublesome than it was made out to be.<p>

Six of the Koopalings were circling six specific planets. You could tell by the dark glow that covered the planet. The last Koopaling was missing but there seemed to be unrest in the Outer Realms in general. Mario regretted not taking the offer to fight Bowser because whatever Bowser cast on the Smashers, Robin and Lucina were the ones that had to do the dirty work.

Speaking of Fire Emblem, those two along with Dark Pit, Dunban, Riki and Chrom got special access on the Comet Observatory instead because of Rosalina coming down immediately. She took all threats seriously even if Bowser goofed and kidnapped the wrong person. His powers were still formidable as shown with what the Koopalings were doing. Master and Crazy would stay behind with R.O.B., Mr. Game and Watch and Banjo and Kazooie (Duck Hunt Dog) along with a few assist trophies while everyone else either went back to their world or got back up from the other Smashers. This could take a while since the Golden Land was someone they should not allow to go too out of control.

This would lead to some questions of what the Golden Land was. Pit's mouth was shut on the issue as well as the Goddesses. The job was to get rid of the Koopalings who had the keys to get to Bowser in the form of shards (so Rob was disappointed that Rosalina couldn't simply just fly them over and end this madness immediately). Meta Knight needed to drop the Mario group off first, so Mario could deal with whoever was trying to mess up the Mushroom Kingdom. Rosalina decided to assist the Italian plumber (despite the Mushroom Kingdom not being the closest world from the Smash Realm).

"I hope you two are prepared. The Golden Land is the place you don't want to mess with." Rosalina said calmly to Rob.

"I still would like to know what the Golden Land is. Bowser has the approval of this place."

Rosalina again kept silent. Lucina looked over to Dark Pit who turned away to avoid the conversation.

"Now is not the time." Rosalina answered. "We still got to see what curse Bowser inflicted on everyone. If the curse is not dangerous, then it will be safe to speak."

Before any more questions could be asked, Rosalina twirled her wand and piloted the Comet Observatory to the Mushroom Kingdom. The speed that it went nearly caused the Smashers on board to fall over. Dark Pit remained in place knowing that Rosalina wouldn't let them drop.

Upon further expecting the Mushroom Kingdom upon arrival, the world in the shape of a mushroom was clouded with dark water.

"Mario is already here."

"What? Meta Knight already dropped them off?!"

"Meta Knight has a system in his Halberd that allows him to instantly warp to certain major locations in the universe. I gave the program to Samus and a few others as well so they can easily head to other planets without coming to me."

Rob would have asked to send them straight to Bowser Castle, but he would have just been ignored. Rosalina turned toward the two with stars in her eyes.

"There is a barrier preventing me from landing the ship. I will be sending you two off now. Prepare yourselves."

Rob blinked not expecting to head out to assist Mario after he refused to help save Shulk. They still needed to know what they were dealing with so unless they helped Mario out in the Mushroom Kingdom, not much was going to get done.

"Lucina, remember the migrane medicine." Dark Pit reminded her.

"It won't be needed if I'm just going to be cutting down Goombas like in Smash Run."

"I really don't think…"

Rosalina used her magic to teleport the two to the closest location where the negative aura was coming from. Chrom obviously wished them luck, but was confused when Rosalina used her magic again to turn on a monitor that would be displaying them.

"Pit, time to get the popcorn." Palutena hummed.

"Umm…why?"

"We're going to be in for a show."

Rob was expecting a huge battle going on in the Mushroom Kingdom when they were first teleported to the designated location. To their surprise, they weren't even close to where Peach's castle was. In fact, they seemed to be in a 2D stage where it was a straight line to the goal post in the same vain as Mushroomy Kingdom.

"Rob, Lucina, can you hear me?"

The two looked around wondering where the voice was coming from.

"I'm speaking to you too telepathically."

"Oh, so this is how you and Pit talk on the battlefield." Rob commented. "Where are we?"

"Hey, look at that, it's the first world in Super Mario Brothers!" Pit exclaimed. He must have been standing next to Palutena to be heard. "The score, the amount of coins you have, the world you're in and even the timer! Oh did the amount of lives that you two have flash when you landed?"

"Pit, what are you talking about?" Rob had to ask. "Just tell us where we are."

"So this is Bowser's game." Palutena continued ignoring Rob's question. "He would have put Mario to go through this stage again as a starter."

"Well isn't Bowser old fashion!" Viridi could be heard commenting. She wasn't with Palutena and Pit, but was probably observing from wherever her domain was with Phosphora by her side. "But I guess when the opponent isn't Mario things will be different."

The two humans pretty much got ignored at what they were supposed to do besides moving forward.

"Rob, we're not going to get much from them even if they communicate with us. Let's just go."

"Jump over the Goomba!" Lucina could hear Dark Pit order causing her to grumble in annoyance.

Despite the background looking rather blocky, the Goomba wasn't. In fact, it looked different in the sense that it was a gold color. Its movement was still the same as it walked under the same blocks. Lucina didn't understand why she couldn't just slash it away but she took his advice. Rob thought differently who wasn't going to simply jump over it and walked toward it.

"What are you doing Rob?!" Pit asked. "You can't just walk into it like in Smash Run! You're going to lose a life!"

"I don't know what you're…what?!"

Lucina now understood why Dark Pit said to pack some migraine medicine. The Goomba walked right into Rob and it was strong enough to send Rob flying off into the 4th wall. Lucina could hear a jingle in the background and she groaned as a response.

"Ten seconds in and they already lost a life." Dark Pit mumbled. "This is not going to go well…"

"Oh, so they share a life." Rosalina stated the obvious. "This means I'm going to end up grabbing them when it's game over."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Chrom had to question lost by the conversation the Goddesses and angels were having. "What do you mean by losing a life and game over? What happened to Rob just now? Is he dead or-"

"No, he just respawned a few feet back and that Goomba is still walking toward him." Dark Pit told him as he pointed toward the screen and sure enough Rob was back at the castle confused at what just happened. "Hey Rob, perhaps you should be jumping over the Goomba or on its head instead of walking into it, idiot!"

Rob was still dizzy from whatever just happened but he knew one thing. He was going to get rid of this Goomba. Taking his fire tome out, he shot a ball of fire sizzling the Goomba.

"His archfire must work like a Fire Flower." Palutena told Pit who was eyeing the screen. "But I doubt anything else will work in his favor."

"Wait, do you think their swords are unusable and will just go through because of ghost collision?"

"Probably. The game would be too easy if they use it." The green haired Goddess said as she tried to communicate with Lucina. "Lucina, you should see if your sword works so you won't end up dying."

"Huh? Rob died, but he's over there…" She mumbled but attempted to hit the question mark block containing a mushroom. In Smash, the mushroom did things to a fighter either enlarging or shrinking them. Grabbing it, nothing apparent seemed to have happened causing Viridi to grumble about the overall uselessness of the mushroom.

"If you ask me, the mushroom acts as a heart meter instead of growing bigger. Luina is already tall as it is." Dark Pit asserted.

"Will Rob grow an inch taller if he grabs it?" Chrom joked causing the others to laugh. Rob did not take this comment well.

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

Looking at the screen, Rosalina noted that despite this being World 1-1, there seemed to be a box that allowed both players to hold onto an item once they powered up. At the moment, this wasn't something to be brought up. Getting to the flagpole at the end should be top priority.

"Lucina, there's a pipe that leads to the underground area." Dark Pit reminded her. "Hop over the Goombas, take the path and then jump to the flag pole. Any gamer would know the quickest way to get to the end without delay."

"You know I don't play games Dark Pit."

"Aww Pittoo, are you giving advice on the easiest stage in Mario history?" Viridi asked in a mocking tone.

"There's no point losing a life over something as ridiculous as this. Besides, just telling her what to do isn't exactly assisting in the journey to anger the Golden Land."

"But you make this less entertaining."

Lucina had no problem getting to the pipes but the issue was which one it was. She could not comprehend why standing on a pipe that would normally allow you to fall through did nothing but act as a platform. It wasn't until she got to the last one did she let out a scream.

"Lucina?" Rob called out trying to climb up the first pipe due to his crappy jump. "Uh…where did you go?"

"The last pipe Rob." Chrom told him. "You should pick up the pace. Don't fall into the Goomba hole."

"Uh be quiet…I'll be fine wahhhh!"

Well he didn't make that jump and ended up squished by the two Goombas falling into the 4th wall again. In the mean time, Lucina got out of the pipe and rushed to the flagpole stepping on the two Goombas that were in her way and rushing up the staircase pulling it down as the victory tune played but not it wasn't that of Mario but that of the Fire Emblem victory screen. However, she couldn't move on without Rob completing the stage, but once she pulled the flag, the Fire Emblem logo appeared on the castle that would take her to the next stage (totally not World 1-2).

"Now you see why this is going to take a while Lucina?" The dark angel asked her. "He can't jump and he's not good at running. Not good for doing the Mario."

"How long is this going to take?"

"Well it should take thirty seconds, but I guess you'll going to have to wait five minutes unless you two get a game over."

Lucina sighed in defeat as a response as she rested her back against the flagpole. She would wait for the white haired tactician to reach the goal.

* * *

><p>The Gods weren't the only ones who had a screen that displayed Rob and Lucina's journey. The Golden Land also had one in the form of their magic that allowed them to see what was going in multiple locations at once. Prism already had his popcorn and giggled at Rob's failure on the first world of Super Mario Brothers.<p>

"You really enjoy the misfortunate of others."

Prism wasn't alone in watching the game. He had his cat boy Furniture known as Cheshire Cat or Chester for short sitting on the armchair. He had white hair, was missing one eye and his clothing choice was that of a butler only with purple and white stripes. You can tell he was a cat boy though with his pointy cat ears and purple cat tail that he curled up. Despite the whole "cat boy" thing, Chester looked to be in his mid-twenties making the correct term be cat man.

"I am the Sorcerer of Misfortune Chester. Bowser's misfortune is just reversed so good karma will come to him temporary and hit everyone else for my entertainment."

"If they're going to die from something like this though, they might as well give up, meow."

Prism laughed at the idea of Rob rage quitting. He wasn't a patient person, so he wondered how long it would take for him to have a fallout with the mission. He wanted more chaos going around the galaxy though and not just on Rob's comedic end.

"K.K. come here!" He hummed snapping his fingers. "You're always guarding the door, but I know you're there."

Chester noticed the shadow of the chair suddenly changed shape before forming that of a night predator (whether it was a feline or a canine, Chester couldn't tell given the deformed shaped). The shadow formed a human being that also looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had chocolate colored hair and gold eyes that looked identical to a black eye that glared in the middle of the night. He wore all black to reflect his powers of the darkness with only a few gold trinkets on said trench coat to detect his presence.

"At your service Master Prism." He mumbled in a low voice that almost sounded like a small echo in a cave. "What is your command?"

"Oh, I just want you to whisper some suggestions to that Roy guy." Prism answered happily. "And no not the swordsman who got kicked out after Melee. I'm talking about the one with the sunglasses. He's not doing too well against Dr. Eggman. Didn't think that at the same time of Bowser's plan that the doctor would try to take over Mobius when Sonic wasn't around. Oh well, I want Roy to do better, so tell him what the mirror shard is capable of."

"Burn Mobius to the ground, meow." Chester joked even though Prism thought of something different.

K.K. nodded his head and disappeared into the shadows. Prism went back to watching Rob complete the first level after nearly getting a game over forcing them to start over from World 1-1. Behind Prism though, there was another witch watching him not pleased with how Prism was handling things and disappeared before being noticed.

* * *

><p>So Rob thought that after dying two more times he would be done once he reached the flagpole and went inside the castle with Lucina. He was wrong as they were warped to an open field with nothing but grass, Goombas and Koopa Troopas stomping around the area. Rosalina was able to pinpoint that least now they were inside the Mushroom Kingdom for real after the throw back to the first Super Mario Brothers level. Bowser must have put that there just to annoy Mario who would have breezed through the level knowing al the secrets. To the outsiders, it was just entertaining to see.<p>

Peach's Castle could be seen from a distance and it was still in tact. However looking at the grassy field one could see that the water was overflowing toward the land causing the area to be rather mushy like a swamp.

"Out of that stupid jumping section and into an area where my socks are getting wet…" Rob complained as he lifted his shoes up while trudging behind the blue haired swordsmen. "Is this what Mario has to put up with?"

"Water shouldn't be an issue." Lucina mumbled. "Rosalina, is this area usually flooded?"

"No…" Rosalina murmured examining the area. "Normally this area is rather dry making it a simple walk to Toad Town. The enemy placement is bothersome, but you should just avoid them. You have no lives and Bowser isn't going to give you any if you die now."

"Oh they're going to get a game over very soon in the worse way possible." Pit said in a rather condescending tone. "I just wonder where they're going to respawn and if the dialogue will be repeated because of it."

"Pit, don't jinx it." The dark twin warned his light twin. "If one of these Koopalings break out into a song, I'm just going to throw myself into space."

"Well at least we won't be repeating the dialogue to each other just to show that they have to repeat the stage."

"Pit, I have a feeling you're going to do that just to drive us crazy. Palutena, make sure Pitstain doesn't do that."

"I can't guarantee what Pit does. However…Pit I'm going to need another bag of popcorn for the upcoming boss fight."

"Uh…Lady Palutena…how do you eat so fast? I mean…right away ma'am!"

Pit left the chatroom the higher beings were having. The entire time Dunban was silent trying to think of something to add, but was still lost with a lot of the terms that the Goddesses wouldn't explain to them. Viridi ordered Phosphora to do the same thing on her end earning a whine as a response. Rosalina ended up asking the Lumas to do the task for her making the dark angel wonder if these Lumas are slaves to their mother.

Because the road was rather simple it wouldn't take the two to complete World 1-2 by proxy of touching the flagpole at the end serving as a checkpoint. By the time the popcorn was ready, the two walked into Toad Town and were horrified at what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 6316 words.<strong>

**Li: Well they're off to a good start.**

**Me: I know right, notes!**

**1. The title is references to the American TV show Super Mario Bros Super Show where at one point in the song it says, "Do the Mario!" An obvious reference to Mario's trademark ability that Rob fails to do and is going to have issues. **

**2. You thought the Golden Land just had a palace and a garden? There's more than that and a reason why you never wonder off the path of butterflies brought up in the Disgaea fic **_**Higanbana in the Red Moon**_** for the sake of sanity. Shulk is just lucky he didn't die. And a reminder that the flowers that Shulk sees are Higanbanas or known as red lilies and while in real life they do grow close to rivers, its to be noted that harvesting them is not advised because the bulb portion is poisonous but the witches/sorcerers in the Golden Land are incapable of being poisoned. **

**3. I'm going to establish a few roles with how Rob and Lucina's segments will be. **

**I. Most of the Kid Icarus cast will be talking over what they'll be doing (as well as them talking about the plot happening outside of this moving the story along) while Rob and Lucina are stuck with certain mechanics. More Gods/Goddesses will be jumping into the conversation over time with the joke about how they're too many characters to keep track of (it should be intentional in the sense that from Rob and Lucina's POV, they're just hearing things and everyone talking over each other is confusing.)**

**II. They get four lives (five counting zero and a game over) that they share between each other. 100 coins are needed for an extra life and the score is overall pointless except for bragging rights and probably as a joke near the end of the story.**

**III. Power ups are shared between the two as well with the mushroom serving as an extra life bar for them instead of growing in size. I intend for the two to be able to use Mario power ups that they can hold if they're not using it but how useful they are depends on them. **

**IV. The swords are overall useless in dealing damage, as we'll find out next chapter unless Bowser bends the rules for them. While Lucina's sword is useless for dealing damage, she can still break blocks and other objects with it and for Rob, he still gets his tomes but minus the fire tome, the other three will be useless especially the thunder one as I'll be mocking next chapter. **

**V. I pretty much establish that each world has three zones with later stages having more due to them being more plot heavy. For the Mushroom Kingdom, World 1-1 is just a nostalgia rush and World 1-2 is them simply walking without any platforms due to the Koopaling not actually doing much to actually making things difficult. The third stage has a boss at the end in some location (and you'll notice the pattern as each world goes on). **

**4. Prism already has bias toward Roy of all the Koopalings. This can only go well for poor Sonic but you know how much I love to torture Sonic in my fanfics. Roy of course is going to be one of the Koopalings fought later because of this obvious bias.**

**That's it for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	4. Simply Splashing

**Your Hom is in Another Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land (Prism, Cone, Raven, K.K. etc.) and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress.**

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach and minor Fox/Sonic and others**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Warning: Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister.**

Chapter 4: Simply Splashing

* * *

><p>Sonic really wished Dr. Eggman would take a vacation for once in his life. The blue wonder only went home because one of the Koopalings was hovering over his planet, so the hero he was he would need to go chase him out. However the fact that his world was already a mess with the Koopaling sending his air fleets against Dr. Eggman's army caused the people of Station Square and the Mobians to be caught in the crossfire. Sonic and his friends were forced to pay heed to the bystanders and get them to safety by the president's orders, but Sonic wanted to do some damage to the Koopaling who was setting buildings on fire with his cannon fire. Sonic would be fine because he had the seven Chaos Emeralds. Shadow intended to follow the blue hedgehog but instead he had to follow G.U.N.'s orders and assist Rogue. Thankfully for him, a few other assist trophies were dropped off with him mainly Lyn, Saki and Stafy (he's still wondering where Isaac went) to help him out.<p>

Sonic waited on top of green hill zone where he expected the Koopaling to land just to start messing with the untouched lush of green wanting to see which Koopaling had the nerve to mess with his home.

The blue hedgehog shouldn't have been surprised to see that the Koopaling was Roy who was giving him issues as of late in Smash Brothers Mansion. It irritated him that there was someone who was trying to be cooler than him. Roy was a try hard and Sonic often kicked his butt in Smash. Yet he didn't understand what Roy wanted from him and he never said it out loud.

"Roy, you got a lot of guts going after my world." Sonic huffed getting ready to use the Chaos Emeralds if he tried anything funny. "If you still want to be in my good graces you should leave."

Roy chuckled as he hopped down with the mirror shard attached to him like a necklace. The sunglasses reflected Sonic's image as he stared at the blue hedgehog.

"Now why would I leave? Bowser wants the universe and I decided I'd make my fortress here. I'll be doing you a favor once I get rid of Dr. Robotnik."

"Egghead is my target!" Sonic shouted. "Take your toys and go back to the Golden Land or whatever your pops is at."

Sonic wasted no time changing into a ball and spin dashing toward Roy who dodged out of the way. Sonic got out of his spin dash to stomp on his head causing him to yelp at the sudden force applied. Outside of Smash all the Koopalings didn't do well to a good stomping. Roy attempted to shoot at the blue hedgehog but the blue wonder was even faster outside to where his eyes couldn't catch him. Sonic let out a barrage of punches from behind constantly turning into a blue ball to knock him off his feet.

"Oh…I'm feeling dizzy."

"You're going to feel more than that if you don't leave." Sonic warned him getting the Chaos Emeralds ready. "I am not in the mood for your games."

When he said that he used them and transformed into Super Sonic immediately. Roy shrieked seeing Sonic in this form. He was so strong in Smash that Master had to power him down so he wouldn't injure anyone (and to make things fair). Outside of Smash, he was almost invincible.

Almost is the word though. Roy backed up realizing he couldn't even get into his air ship even if he tried with Sonic blocking the way. He wanted him to get on his knees and grovel. To his surprise though, he felt his shadow grab at him causing Sonic to blink at the weird hand.

"The mirror can achieve whatever you want. Use this to your advantage and take what is yours."

Roy was confused by these words especially when he turned around to see who said them. The shadow was just his own. Roy looked down at the mirror and looked toward Sonic who was ready to charge him.

"If the Golden Land can do whatever I want, then I demand that the magic of the Golden Land drain the Chaos Emeralds and get rid of Sonic's super form!"

Sonic rolled his eyes not really thinking that was possible (even though Eggman had done this successfully in the past turning him into the Werehog). He proceeded to charge at blinding speed but was stopped in his tracks.

"W-What?"

Golden butterflies suddenly started to flutter around the blue hedgehog clinging onto the seven Chaos Emeralds that circled the blue hedgehog. These butterflies acted like leeches instead. They slowly became a black color and later disintegrating into nothingness. Another butterfly would take its place until the Chaos Emerald lost its color. Sonic tried to swat them away but they grabbed onto him as well stopping his movement entirely while draining the life force out of him. The gold color disappeared entirely from Sonic as he was brought to his knees with the tainted Chaos Emeralds near him.

"What just…happened…my body…"

Roy was surprised that the mirror really worked. He chuckled as he held it up in front of Sonic.

"Good, stay like that. I want the Golden Land to tie you up like a prey caught by its predator."

The butterflies formed together to create a lasso that it used to grab Sonic causing him to yelp feeling his hands being brought toward his side. Roy held onto the rope in triumph as he pulled the blue hedgehog toward him.

"This mirror really can do anything."

"Dammit…Roy…when I get out of this..."

"I don't think I want you to do anything. I want the Golden Land to put you to sleep now so I can decide what to do with you later."

Sonic shouldn't have had looked directly into the mirror. That was the thing that was sending out shockwaves that made his mind go blank. He tried to fight the urge to fall asleep but his eyes became heavy the longer he stared at Roy. He noticed the crazed look in his eyes and feared the worse when he woke up.

_Blast it…maybe I should have waited for Shadow to help…Fox…_

Roy chuckled as the hedgehog fell into a deep sleep.

"You won't be needing the Chaos Emeralds anymore when I'm done with you." He hummed as he ordered his men to pick them and store them on his air fleet. "Now that I know I can do anything I want, I'm going to do what I always wanted. You're going to help with the old man of course."

* * *

><p>Compared to Pleasant Path, Toad Town was partially flooded with water running through the streets washing away anything that was in its path. By cartoon logic, water shouldn't have been shooting out of houses and pouring into the street like a waterfall, but that was what the two was witnessing with Toads running out of their houses to avoid being sprayed down. The smart Toads were already on roofs barely avoiding water that might have come out of their chimney instead of smoke.<p>

This extended to Peach's Castle where the water was starting to leak up north and toward all the locations where there were pipes. It said something when the pipe near the entrance of the west entrance of Toad Town was flooded.

"Oh no, the Mario Brother house probably got flooded!" Pit exclaimed. "Where are the Mario Brothers and the princess?! And did Meta Knight drop off Yoshi and Wario here?"

"Pit, must I remind you that the other Smashers are in the other worlds." Rosalina reminded him in an annoyed tone. "This is Mario so he can handle the situation well on his own. Dr. Mario is set to assist Meta Knight if he needs anything. I expect the Kongs, Yoshi and Wario still being on the Halberd as well."

"So who would be here besides Mario?"

"I sense Luigi and Peach are at the harbor with him. Go there now."

That was easier said then done given that wherever there was water, there were Cheep-Cheeps that flopped around. This wasn't Goldeen so they could actually hurt the two. Lucina would not take any chances and just slashed at them with her sword. It seemed to work only because there wasn't enough water for them to be effective in combat.

Rob wanted to catch his breath but he was worried for these mushroom citizens who were running around screaming for help. More Toads started to run toward them due to whatever was going on at the harbor here the most water was. Once they made it to the harbor…

"Amazing, he can water bend! I want to be able to use the water to ride the waves!" Pit exclaimed.

"And Peach really did get caught…" Dark Pit grumbled while his light twin was impressed.

She technically wasn't captured yet. She was just placed in a huge bubble high above the air banging her hands against it and calling out for Mario. Luigi was cowering behind his older brother who was glaring daggers at the Koopaling who was hovering in the Clown Car. Subtitles appeared stating the Koopaling was Larry who happily twirled his blue wand with the mirror shard attached to it.

"Oh look, more losers to mess with!" Larry declared. He was always the arrogant one despite being the weakest of the bunch (and most easily defeated in Smash due to how predictable he was in the Clown Car). "Glad to see you experience me work my magic!"

"Larry, this is bad!" Luigi cried out while hiding behind Mario. "You're hurting the residents of Toad Town!"

"Like I care. They're idiots anyway. They need to learn how to swim better."

"But…"

"Luigi, no more words. We just need to deal with him like we usually do. The water will go back to normal if we stomp on his head a few times."

"Good luck with that!" Larry shouted as he prepared to give a huge speech about how awesome his powers were and why Mario would not be able to defeat him this time (despite telling him his weaknesses). As Larry was talking twirling his wand around to the point it shot bubbles, Rob just had to stand there when the bubble came toward him. It was only a small bubble that the Villager would sometimes blow outside when he was bored. How was he supposed to know they were dangerous in the Mushroom Kingdom where just having it splatter in his face was enough for him to scream and hit the 4th wall again causing Lucina's body to disintegrate immediately due to the game over jingle being heard. It said something when the only one laughing at the situation was Palutena. The two angels ended up crying out for their friends and Chrom was stunned into silence. Riki tilted his head in confusion while Dunban tried to hold back his laughter. Phosphora had no words at what just happened and Viridi pretty much summed it up.

"Did Robin just die from a bubble in the middle of a villain speech? That is pathetic…"

If there was any moment where Mario regretted the decision for Rob to take his place in beating Bowser, it was now. No words could describe how embarrassing that was.

"What?! I wasn't even finished!" Larry shouted as he stomped his foot inside in the Clown Car causing its expression to reflect the mood the blue haired Koopaling was in. "Argh! I'm going to take it out on you Mario Brothers for that!"

* * *

><p>Robin and Lucina were sent to black room after they lost all of their lives. Lucina did not understand why she was sent when she didn't die once, but this must have been the fate of sharing the lives amongst each other. Rob was still on his knees refusing to get up afraid to look at the blue haired swordsman.<p>

"…You died from a bubble…"

"Bubbles shouldn't be that damaging! He was still talking! How did that happen?!" He cried out ready to break out into a sob at any moment.

"Is this the humiliation Mario must feel when he faces death like that?"

"Uhh…why can't Rosalina bring us back?!"

"She needs the approval of me to do so, idiot."

The third voice in the black void caught them off guard. Lucina took out Falchion ready to attack whoever it was speaking to them.

From the darkness came a youthful looking girl with long black hair that touched her shoulders and purple eyes that glowed in the darkness. Despite the blackness of the area, the two humans could see the girl just fine. She wore a black baby doll dress covered in feathers that circles around her breast like a clock. One would think one would not put emphasis on her (non-existent) boobs by aligning her feathers like a clock, but that didn't bother this teen too much especially since she had a raven motif going on.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Lucina demanded pointing Falchion toward her.

"I'm just part of the Golden Land…the ones who have the universe spinning to our whims in the first place." She smirked when she said this. "I am called Raven, the Witch of Despair. I greet those who get game over's in their world."

"What do you mean game over?"

"You lost all your lives because of that idiot groveling on the ground. Every universe has a set of rules that is referred to as a game over. The Outer Realm is notorious for this game over syndrome compared to the Classic Realm ruled by the Goddess of Light and the other divine beings. Since the rules have changed for you two to play by the same rules as the Mario universe, you're going to end up seeing me more often than not."

Not liking being mocked, Rob stood up.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Well there is a continue screen of course, but I'm debating if its worth me pressing it. You didn't do much and you're already here. You died faster than that fat Italian plumber."

"Oww…"

Lucina grumbled at the idea that their lives might end because of a stupid mistake. It would be the white haired tactician's fault but she held her tongue.

"I think I'll just let you two off the hook for now. If you die so easily next time and not collect 1-Ups, then I will be in more despair." She told them in a mocking tone as a click could be heard in the background. "The Queen of the Cosmos should be able to pick you up now."

"R-Really?" Rob asked.

"You two need to get with the program on how the universe works. It's upsetting that the people who know the most about us are the Goddess of Light, the Queen of the Cosmos and that illiterate angel."

Lucina couldn't come up with a quip in time because Rosalina's magic reached them. The blue cursor was drawn from the feet to the top of their head in order to take them away from the game over screen world.

After sending the two heroes off for this tale back to life, the raven haired teen ordered a few of her comrades to meet up in her room. Raven realized that she needed to balance out the game Prism set up so things would move along. Prism already had half of the witches/sorcerers on his side so she grabbed everyone else whom Prism had yet to talk to. This included Prism's mild apprentice Starlight, his (black) best friend and left hand woman Pop and the cross-dresser Samarium.

Starlight was a young teen with white hair and green eyes. He was rather pale for a sorcerer and being forced to stand up didn't help his condition a bit. He was the most traditional white mage of the bunch with a light green robe with a hood that he could lift up. The patterns of said robe matched his name having shooting stars and Star Bits as the main pattern in a diagonal fashion. His shoes were worn out but the staff he carried was in top condition in comparison.

Pop appeared to be the same age as Prism (except a year older) with chocolate colored hair and bright pink eyes. She looked like a tomboyish doll with the dark blue overalls and the blue shirt underneath it. She tied her hair into two pigtails that was held up by pink cupcake hairpins. The doll motif she had going for her was ruined with wearing sketchers. She was the only one in the room who sat on the floor playing with a weird shaped doll not really pleased that she was summoned.

Samarium was the other teen in the room that was also a brunette (only with a short hair that goes to medium length of the neck and cut rather effeminately) with blue eyes. Samarium's outfit was a parody of the magical girl genre combined with the survivor horror chainsaw. The magical girl outfit screamed girly and was leaning closer to a dress with snowy white frills in the major areas of the dress. He had a total of three pink ribbons; two tied to his hair looking like a wrapped present and the third one wrapped around his waist. Underneath the dress, the brunette wore white stockings with heart patterns circling all the way around. He also had pink fire resistant gloves and finally his dress was laced in the middle so if someone tried to rip his outfit off, his chest would show. Given his girly appearance, he probably would have pink heart panties to go along with this feminine attire. Despite making it clear that pink was his color, Samarium did not seem to mind wearing it or even showing off some skin to the audience with the way he sat in his chair. The only thing that seemed to not match his outfit was his pink shoes that were made were running and not to look cute. Plus the only normal thing on Samarium was a cross he wore around his neck.

"I apologize for calling you all on such short notice." She told them simply. "I need you to work with me to prevent Prism from destroying the universe again."

"What do you mean again?" Pop questioned not looking up with moving the hands of her doll around. "Prism hasn't done anything interesting in a while. I think we should enjoy the show."

"He gave the King of Koopas the power to shape the universe to his will. Prism does not seem to realize that the longer these turtles hold onto the Golden Land powers that they will eventually turn on us. It always works like that especially since these turtles are smarter than they look."

"I think you're being paranoid." Samarium told her simply. "Bowser isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. By the time he gets beaten we would have taken his powers back."

"This story is not going to be so simple." Raven responded. "If it really was going to end up like that, I would not have called you all in here. Prism won't mind too much if I defy him of his fun. He's no Zeus." She smirked at the thought of Prism trying to throw his authority at her. While he may have been the leader of the group, he honestly couldn't stop them from doing what they wanted. "Pop, I want you to be the main spy. Watch what Prism intends to do. It might be boring given he'll just be sitting in that chair, but if something comes up, report to me. Don't make yourself obvious."

"Uh…why do I take orders from you?" Pop questioned darkly. "How do you know Prism hasn't taken me on his side?"

"You enjoy defying him as much as me."

"Fine…whatever."

"Samarium, I want you to be the help tool for those idiots." She ordered referring to Rob mainly. "You are better at hiding yourself from Prism's eye beside me. You are a zombie after all."

That was the other thing about Samarium. He may have been the Witch of the Dead but that wasn't because he had the specific power to control the undead, but it was because he was one of the dead. Samarium could be considered a failed sorcerer due to Prism turning him into one of the Golden Land during his inexperienced years. As a result, Samarium could not leave the Golden Land without the fear of melting from any intense weather. This was why he needed to carry suntan lotion to rub over his body and to wear those fire resistant gloves to be able to pick up items outside of the Golden Land.

"Uh…you want me to go out there knowing my condition?"

"It will only be a few minutes. I don't need those two idiots straying from their goal. Prism wants to make their lives as miserable as possible. Consider me the order to Prism's chaos in this game."

"Still…"

"If you do what I say, you'll be able to put me in whatever fashion you want around here." Raven said rather quickly knowing full well Samarium would take the beat.

"Alright! I'll get my suntan lotion! Just wait for me, k?"

Samarium rushed out of Raven's room to go to his own to get the item. This left Starlight without anything to do for the team.

"Umm…what should I do Raven?" He asked softly.

"I want you to stay in the game over room in my place." Raven stated. "I need to gather some information on some things…such as why Prism easily gave Bowser his powers and some other…disturbances in the galaxy."

"Umm…I might not be able to send them back though…"

"Then send them to the Underwear, but you should be strong enough to do so and I give you permission. If you take too long, Prism will get suspicious of my whereabouts."

"In reality, you just don't want to deal with idiots who die to a bubble to the face." Pop said in a snarky tone.

"Just do your job Pop."

"Fine, no need to be crabby Time Witch."

Pop got off the floor and left sticking her tongue out in the process. Samarium came back in with his skin shinier than usual. Raven grumbled that he put too much for something that would only take a couple of seconds.

"Remember to keep your promise Raven!"

"Of course. Just get to your position."

If Raven was going to be gone for a while, chances were that she could avoid it for a while. She just wasn't looking forward to wearing pink around Prism when he called to her to complain or demand something from her. She crossed her fingers hoping the white hair tactician wouldn't return to the game over room so soon.

* * *

><p>Dark Pit, Chrom and Dunban were still chuckling when Lucina and Rob were sent back to the Comet Observatory. After the first game over, the two could hear music in the background that sounded identical to what they heard in Smash Brothers. Perhaps death allowed them to be part of the 4th wall, or maybe this was just a reward for dying pathetically.<p>

"Welcome back you two." Rosalina said with a stern voice. "Unfortunately, you two do not have time to rest. Just because you got a game over doesn't mean the world stopped for you."

Rob felt his cheeks turn red seeing Chrom trying his best not to laugh at his best friend.

"You died by a bubble…" He repeated the same words as his daughter.

"Shut up Chrom! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?!"

"And now Pit is going to repeat what he just said just so you two can hear his obnoxious voice." The dark angel added going to Lucina and handing her something. "Here, I don't want you dying like that again Lucina."

"Umm…Dark Pit, what is this?"

"It's a Fire Flower. For you, it means you can take up to two hits before losing a life." He glared at Rob who was too busy shouting at Lucina's father to accept the gift. "Hey idiot, next time pick up a power-up instead of standing there like a complete retard!"

The dark twin threw the card with the Fire Flower on it nearly causing Rob to drop it. When both of them touched it, their appearance did change in the sense that their clothes were officially red, way different from their hair changing in battle when asked not to keep their normal appearance.

"You're looking styling." Dunban commented in a teasing tone. "I'm still wondering how your outfit can change with just a touch of a card."

The two Fire Emblem heroes also wanted to understand. Lucina caught the black angel looking at the red tint of her outfit with his cheeks matching the same color as it.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit Dark Pit?"

"N-No…I want to give you the Boo power-up now though…"

"Dark Pit, it is too early in the game to be giving them that item. You shouldn't be giving them items to not alert the Golden Land."

"…They just came back from it. I'm sure it will be fine."

"Hey earth to Rosalina!" The group could hear Pit on the screen. Rosalina put him on and he looked worried. "I know it takes some time to reboot the system and start back up at World 1-3 but the game is moving on without you! Larry might actually hurt someone with that magic!"

"Pit, you worry too much." The green haired Goddess told her little angel. "I'm certain that the magic at the moment is not strong enough to kill anyone. However…I can't say the same for Toad Town."

"We can't have the place flooded! What will happen to the food?! The pasta and the mushrooms are in danger!"

"Always about food Pit." Viridi mocked on the other screen. "I can only wonder what would happen when we get to Pop Star."

"Anyway, Rosalina, you got to send them back and deal with Larry now. Princes Peach might get kidnapped for real at this rate."

Rosalina nodded her head more concerned about Mario losing the battle below then Peach's safety but maybe she just didn't have her priorities straight. She whisked the two back to World 1-3 where the two would unfortunately have to run through the flooded Toad Town again to get to the location needed.

* * *

><p>Larry was not a happy Koopaling after Rob died before he could finish his speech. He intended to repeat it if he ever came back, but in the meantime he was going to have fun torturing the Mario Brothers. The spectators could only watch as Larry easily defeated the Mario Brothers with the mirror shard in hand demonstrating the power of the Golden Land. Mario really wished he took Bowser seriously because finding himself defeated by one of the weakest Koopaling was humiliating to say the least. Larry held him down with the force of the water on top of him forcing him to watch as Larry went back to destroying the harbor.<p>

The harbor no longer had a port as the ocean knocked it up with a small wave. The houses in the area were hit by a powerful tsunami like wave sending Toads who were hiding inside into the flooded town crying for help.

"H-Hey, stop!" Luigi would call out as he too was held down but on his back so he could fear the huge wave hover over him. "You're going to hurt the Toads!"

"Like I care." Larry told him as he twirled his wand around. "This mirror shard really is powerful. You can't even stand up to me! I'm invincible with this!" He hummed at the idea of being the Koopaling to finally defeat Mario. "Once I'm done flooding the town, I set a timer and flood the whole Mushroom Kingdom and I'm taking Peach back. Bowser will be very happy with my achievements!"

"Larry, please stop!" Peach called out in the bubble. "You can't do this!"

"Sorry mama Peach," Larry began in a rather sarcastic tone, "but Bowser will surely reconstruct the town for you."

"Hey, do you know how long it would take to reconstruct that!"

Larry laughed seeing Lucina and Robin make it back in a different outfit this time.

"So I guess the game over wasn't enough to stop you! Well I'm going to repeat my speech! I am Larry, one of the seven Koopalings! The Golden Land has given me power to manipulate water and you're in for a splash!" He said this as he shot bubbles at them to demonstrate this. Rob was prepared this time and moved out of the way in time along with the blue haired princess. "Well would you look at that? You're prepared this time!"

"Amazing, he can water bend! I want to be able to use the water to ride the waves!"

"Pit, do not repeat that sentence again!" Dark Pit shouted.

"Oh come on. You know it's funny when I do that."

"It's just as bad as you doing that chicken joke."

"What did you say about the chicken?"

"Hush you two." Palutena warned them. "Its best if we watch now."

"You can do it this time Rob! Go Lucina!" Chrom cheered causing Dunban to chuckle at how motivated the blue haired king was.

Rob had a very easy strategy of knocking Larry out. He already charged up his thunder tome when getting here. Before Larry could move, Rob shot a thoron spell, but…

"Aiiee! What are you doing? You can't attack before the boss theme starts!" Larry complained but that was the least of his problems.

"W-What? Why didn't you get electrocuted? Water conducts electricity!"

"Not in the Mario universe apparently." Viridi mocked.

"In the same vain as fire can be shot in the water." Phosphora added. "I would be pretty useless in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What kind of insane logic does this world run on?!" Rob asked as he attempted to charge again causing Lucina to grab his arm so he would stop. "Why is everything so backwards?!"

"Focus Robin, here he comes."

Rob didn't know what to expect from Larry when he wasn't using the Clown Car to shoot projectiles. Larry relied on his wand. Twirling it, he sent bubbles at Rob just to mock him. These were easier to dodge but Lucina wanted to try out this whole "Fire Flower" thing. Using the tip of Falchion, a flame was created at the tip of her blade. She brought it down on the bubbles causing them to burst.

"…And yet fire apparently works on water…" Rob grumbled. "What is with this world's logic?!"

"I'm starting to accept that there is no logic in this world." Lucina mumbled as she turned up the heat and shot straight through the bubbles to hit Larry. He looked like he took damage, but he looked more annoyed than anything.

"I don't think magic is going to work on someone using magic." Pit pointed out. "I think jumping on his head like usual would do some damage."

"There's no health bar Pit." Phosphora brought up.

"Most Mario bosses need to be hit three times."

Larry wanted to get creative now and instead of just blowing bubbles with his wand, now he formed shapes of many types of balls used in sports. All had different properties of velocity to them. The small baseballs were the fastest and nearly impossible to dodge but could easily be destroyed by the flames. You got the basketball that bounced around and lacked the accuracy as the baseball bubble. You had the football that only went horizontally and packed a punch (but the two couldn't afford to be hit in the first place). Finally you got the soccer ball that had the speed of the baseball and the power of a football. Rob really wasn't good at dodging so of course the soccer ball bubble hit him in the face effectively causing him to lose his fire ability and the current outfit he had went back to normal.

"We're off to a good start." Chrom stated sarcastically.

"Shut up Chrom…" Rob grumbled. "Uh…Lucina do you think you can hit the balls back at him?"

There was no logic in this method of attack either, but what else could they do? Lucina stood her ground waiting for the baseball to be hurled at her with grand speed. Falchion was not a baseball bat, but it did its job when she hit the bubble back at Larry who was dazed by the impact. Rob took Pit's recommendation and ran over as fast as he could to jump on Larry's head causing him to yelp. He turned red when he was jumped on implying that it did do more damage than magic spells. He snapped out of it as he fumed.

"D-Dammit! The mirror doesn't destroy that weakness at all?!" He questioned as he went into his Clown Car to take out Mecha-Koopas to distract the two before using his wand to summon the Cheep-Cheeps behind them. Lucina was not expecting the fish to appear in a swarm and the fish falling down like rain made her take a hit and lose her fancy outfit.

"Guh…"

She was fine in terms of her overall health but from a gameplay perspective, it must have hurt. Lucina ordered Rob to come watch her back (which he did so he wouldn't be hit by whatever Larry was dishing out now). In this position they could get rid of the bubbles from one side and the Cheep-Cheep from another.

"Oh, this reminds me of the final battle in Kingdom Hearts II!" Pit shouted. "Remember the laser scene Lady Palutena?"

"Yes Pit, you hurt your hands mashing those two buttons."

"Quick time events are for chumps." Pit could hear his dark twin snark.

"Hey, this is before quick time was forced into the mainstream action games! Besides, you pull it off and get to be stylish!"

"And how long did that last?"

"Uh…for a while."

Looking back down, it wasn't to the extreme of that video game, but Rob tired out just from deflecting the bubbles back and missing due to Larry ducking when the baseball bubble went over his head. Lucina hardly broke a swept as she cut the fish down to size to where it could easily serve as sashimi when the battle was over.

"Uh, get a game over already!" Larry complained as he formed a Cheep-Cheep with his wand and sent it splashing over to the two.

"Robin, we hit this together." Lucina warned him.

"Got it."

The two charged up a smash attack and when the fish bubble got close, they hit it at full forcing it to ricochet back to the blue haired Koopaling. He yelped as he was again dazed by the sudden force of the attack. Rob charged him again and bounced on his head causing Larry to shriek again. For the second time he threw out the Mecha-Koopas to get Rob away from him before a white cloud appeared over his head.

"Now I'm mad!" He shouted as he intended to drown all of Toad Town now. Mario and Luigi watched as all the pipes were pulled out of the ground in order to suck up the sewage water below. The sewage water forced its way out like a geyser intending to make things bad for everyone around them. The smell was immediately present and any sewer dwelling fish, Goomba or Blooper was shot out attacking any resident that I landed on.

"Mama mia! You got me more work to do!" Mario complained.

"When I drown everyone but mama Peach, you won't have to worry about your plumbing skills at all!"

This water was dangerous though because the water ended up forming a huge version of Larry in the process as it proceeded to cause trembles. Robin and Lucina lost their balance and fell onto the ground while the poisonous water being slowly came toward them knocking down buildings with Toads in them in the process.

"Wow, how are they going to beat that?!" Pit wondered. "Lady Palutena, any ideas."

She stayed silent as she was anticipating what would happen next. The two tripping caused them to take damage without them realizing it. If they got one more time, they would lose a life and have to start over from the beginning maybe…

"Larry is open Lucina." Dark Pit said simply causing Lucina to blink. "That attack may look like its unstoppable and it probably is for you two. However, Larry is just sitting there wide open. If you don't get him now, then he'll get you."

"Dark Pit, stop hand holding. You're not Fii." Viridi mocked.

"I'm just pointing out how they're being distracted by the damage to realize how dumb Larry is."

Luncina took those words to heart as she grabbed Rob by the waist surprisingly him (she would later hold him by the legs to make things easier). "Hang on. I'm going to throw you over this thing. If you can stomp on him, then we win."

"Uh…too close…"

Chrom was fine with this close contact as long as they won. Fire Emblem characters were known for having poor throws, but perhaps the Mario universe allowed Lucina to twirl her partner around Super Mario 64 style and getting a good launch when she released him. Larry looked skyward to see Rob shielding himself with his Levin sword to go through the nasty sewage just so he can reach Larry. However if anyone paid attention in this short moment, there were golden butterflies lending their assistance making sure that Rob was not only unharmed but was able to position himself downward correctly like a red cursor. Larry wasn't fast enough when Rob delivered the final kick that would defeat him and his tyranny in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Larry panicked when the mirror shard fell off his wand. The durability of the mirror proved to be impressive as it slid over toward Rob's feet. When he picked it up (he probably should have been more careful), the mirror shined a bright light but did not pierce him. The color also seemed to change to look shinier when the sun reflected on it. Scared that Rob would figure out how to use the mirror, Larry took his Clown Car and prepared to fly off. Lucina wasn't finished and once Larry tried to shoot them with his Clown Car in order to create a diversion, Lucina hit him with the tip of Falchion. Now the Smash logic was applied as he was sent flying until he became a star (chances are the Golden Land would pick him up and send him back). The Fire Emblem victory fanfare played again as the score increased based on how long the two took to defeat the first boss. Not like they would know what their score was.

Once Larry blasted off, the bubble burst allowing Peach to fall to the ground softly as well as remove the weight from the Mario Brothers. The water in Toad Town slowly went back into the sewers and flowed normally again. The damage caused by the flood remained with many items lying around in the streets damped. Electric appliances would no longer work and if someone were to touch them, they were in for a shock. Toads that got washed away were okay. There were no deaths and Peach should be glad for that, but the damage to her kingdom was bad…

"Wow, the mirror was strong enough to do that much damage?" Pit wondered seeing from Palutena's image many angles of Toad Town. "I wonder how much coins it will take to rebuild."

"Oh don't think too much about it Pit. By the next game, it will be back to normal." The Goddess of Light teased. "Now I would like to hold onto the mirror shard that Rob has, but I wouldn't want to get on the Golden Land's bad side."

"Then Rob should give it to me! I'll make good use of it!" Viridi declared with a laugh.

"No, we're not having anymore Reset Bombs!" Pit shouted. "You throw it too many times on your own stage for my liking."

"That's my glorious moment in Uprising!"

Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Rob and Lucina quickly assisted the Mario Brothers who brushed whatever mud got on their overalls. The entire battle was rocky, but Rob for the most part was starting to shape up to be a platforming protagonist. Lucina was showing she was a great back up and if she did the finishing blow each time, things should remain simple.

"Thanks you two so much." Mario said earning a smile from both of them. Its what he added that made them scowl though. "But your Hom is in another castle."

A Cheep-Cheep made a splash back into the ocean before Mario burst out laughing at his own joke.

"I always wanted to say that after hearing it all my life!"

"Gee thanks…" Rob grumbled wondering if this was how it was going to be with the other six worlds. He was tired from having to overwork himself and this was no different. "So what are you guys going to do? Will you help us fight Bowser now that you know how dangerous he is?"

Luigi was looking at the buildings before shaking his head quickly. "N-No way! I'm fine rebuilding!"

Mario had to agree for different reasons. "I cannot help much. When you two got a game over I got beaten at my own game. That mirror will not play by the rules."

"Actually I think the curse is preventing you from doing any harm to the Koopalings." Rosalina interrupted. The Mushroom Kingdom trio could hear the Queen of the Cosmos and it didn't take a genius to know that must be the issue. "From my observation, the minute Robin and Lucina declared that they would play Bowser's game that everyone else became unable to interfere. If any other Smasher attempted to fight back, their tricks would be used against them. With this explanation, we won't have to call you lazy Mario."

"H-Hey, I am not lazy Rosalina! I just wanted a vacation with the princess and my brother!"

"And you leave Rosalina out." The Goddess of Nature mocked. "Rosalina, how are you friends with this fat human?"

"Do not insult my friend."

Viridi silenced immediately at Rosalina lowering her tone. She really had to tread carefully if she didn't want to find herself with less hair.

"Mario, I will do all in my power to assist you when Bowser is defeated."

"Hey, no worries Rosalina! The princess will just round up all her followers. None of Bowser's henchmen are here to interrupt us now that Larry is gone."

Peach smiled weakly still not pleased how much damage one Koopaling did. "Just find Shulk. I feel bad now wearing his clothes."

"Well it took longer for Larry to track you down." Luigi joked. "Daisy will be jealous when she sees that."

Rob's expression drooped at Shulk's name. They didn't even know if he was okay. Yeah Mario said that Bowser doesn't harm his hostages but there was no guarantee for situations like these. In his world, these crimes were taken seriously instead of it being another Tuesday for Peach.

"Hi! Message for you!"

Who was that voice just now? The Smashers looked around trying to figure out who was talking. The spectators didn't know whom the voice belonged to either and Pit just made a dumb assumption.

"Viridi, what did you say?"

"Why do you think it was me who talked? Who has a high pitch voice like that? Not even that furry ball next to Dunban sounds that obnoxious."

"Riki is not a fur ball! Riki is a Heropon!" Riki corrected.

"Message, message!" The voice repeated.

It was then did the golden butterflies take an appearance in the middle of the Smashers. The first thing to come out was a long strand of gold hair before a little girl took shape. Peach immediately squealed ignoring the skulls that were on the little girl.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Peach exclaimed as she wanted to go and hug her. However when she stepped on the little girl's hair, she shrieked causing the hair to grab Peach and nearly throw her. The little girl had a lot of self-control and simply put the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom back where she was originally standing.

"Oww…Ms. Peach, please don't step on my hair. I don't want big brother getting mad at me for making it dirty again." The little girl told her in a cute tone.

Peach didn't seem to mind what just happen because she was mesmerized by her cuteness. Her cuteness hit many of the spectators too specifically Pit.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Pit shouted. "She looks like a doll! I want to hug her!"

"She's not that cute…" Dark Pit grumbled not convincing himself.

"Yeah! I'm cuter!" Viridi yelled not pleased with how the white angel was acting.

Dunban just chuckled at how the Goddess' were reacting to the little girl who manifested in front of the Smashers. Her identity was still top priority. "Who is that little girl?"

The small blonde heard the veteran warrior and took a bow holding onto her dress while doing so. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cone known as the Witch of Dedication. I'm still a witch in training so I hope you'll forgive me if I mess up."

Well that was enough for Pit to change his opinion of her really fast.

"Wait a witch! Uh oh…I thought I noticed the similarity…you're that brats little sister…"

"Oh Pit, you shouldn't be too surprised." Palutena said her smile never faltering. "Prism may be rude but Cone is pleasant to speak to."

"I am sorry for my big brother causing everyone problems in the galaxy." She apologized. "He told me he was bored and wanted something to happen…so…"

"I'm glad Bowser claiming the universe as his own and kidnapping Shulk happened because of boredom." Rob grumbled. "Is this what you Goddesses didn't want to say?"

"It's a stupid reason, but what can you do?" The Goddess of Nature commented. "According to all knowing Palutena, we can't really defy his orders, but I wonder about that."

"We can't." Palutena told the young Goddess firmly. "As the creator, we must do all in our power not to get on his bad side."

"Because he's a kid, that's easy to do." Pit added. "He's such a pain to deal with."

"I'm sorry…" She apologized again before looking at the white haired tactician. "Are you Rob by any chance? I have a message for someone named Mr. Rob from Mr. Shulk."

Rob's eyes widened at the name. He didn't mean to grab onto the little girl's shoulder and shake her but he needed to know if his roommate was okay. "S-Shulk! H-How is he? Bowser didn't hurt him did he?"

"No. He's in good condition." She replied happily. "In fact, he wanted to tell you and everyone that he's going to be fine in the castle. He prays for everyone to be careful in handling the Koopalings. They are incredibly powerful even with one shard. The longer they have the shard in their hand, the more tricks they will be able to pull off. If its too much for you Mr. Rob, you can quit. Mr. Shulk won't hold it against you."

"W-Why would I quit?!" Rob asked rather appalled at the last part. "Shulk is my friend! I won't leave him in Bowser's clutches even if I know his life is safe…"

Safe…Shulk confirmed he was going to be okay if he could easily send a messenger. But what would happen when they got closer to Bowser? Would Bowser change his mind and harm Shulk to advance with his plans. That's what he's worried about. Right now though, Shulk would be okay.

"Well we can rest at ease…at least a little bit." Lucina said with a smile. "Thank you Cone for delivering the message. It must have been scary."

"Oh no! I go out on my own all the time." Cone declared as she turned to Peach now. "Mr. Shulk apologizes for what he did to your dress Ms. Peach. He wants his clothes back."

"Oh I have plenty of dresses where that came from." Peach hummed. "And Shulk is just going to have to grin and bare it. I like this outfit and until I make duplicates like the one Shulk has only in my size, then I'll give these clothes back."

"And the princess steals the clothes…" Dark Pit grumbled. "Wonderful."

Cone bowed again as she intended to leave. "That is it everyone. If Mr. Shulk has any updates, I'll be the one delivering the message. I should tell you though that you should go to Hyrule next. I saw that everything was a winter wonderland there."

With that said, Cone disappeared becoming nothing but golden butterflies taking her hair with her. The group knew what they needed to do next. Rob was just glad that even if Shulk had low expectations of him, that he was okay.

"Okay, this is the point where we save the game, right?" Pit asked.

Rosalina nodded her head as she summoned Rob and Lucina back onto the Comet Observatory. Mario, Luigi and Peach waved at them as they went to work to rebuilding Toad Town.

_**NOW SAVING! DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER OR TOUCH THE SD CARD!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 9318 words.<strong>

**Li: What did you do to Sonic?  
><strong>

**Me: Oh, I'm back to torturing him like back in Fallen Angel. It never gets old.**

**Li: But…Sonic is kind of in the dumps with his recent games.**

**Me: We will not talk about Sonic Boom! Notes! **

**1. The chapter title is a three-way joke. The first is an obvious to Larry's element being water, the second is the phrase "Simply Smashing" as a reference to Smash Brothers and the last one is a joke to **_**The Wild Thornberrys **_**where Nigel's face is often brought up when you type in the word Smashing again a pun off of the Splashing. **

**2. I'll just say that Roy probably has an obsession stalker crush with Sonic. The first is the whole "I'm cooler than you" mentality and generally how Sonic is cute. Nothing too bad will happen to him, but Roy isn't Bowser so…**

**3. The way Toad Town is structured is based on Paper Mario (and World 1-2 is Pleasant Path from the same game). I didn't bring that up in the last chapter, but I brought it up now simply because I think it makes sense for Peach's Castle to be in that location and the place in Mario Galaxy where the Star Festival was is also part of Toad Town but wasn't named. So yeah, anyone with a map can imagine how bad the flooding is. Mario's house is located in one of the pipes meaning that it only takes water to flood that location up. **

**4. Pit was serious when he said that he would repeat dialogue if Robin and Lucina got a game over. I laughed harder than I should simply because Larry wasn't done talking and Rob dies because he lacked the power up Lucina had. **

**5. Admittingly Samarium's outfit is more of a shout out to Lollipop Chainsaw but his description ends up being from the Kore Wa Zombie Desuka anime. **

**6. This is me casually taking jabs at quick time events in games just to make it less about the gameplay and more about the action. Its better when the player does the damage instead of letting the game do it for you. Also the jab at Fii from Skyward Sword. Sorry, couldn't help myself! **

**That's it. What did you think of that boss fight because I think I did a great job! Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	5. Excuse Me Princess!

**Your Hom is in Another Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land (Prism, Cone, Raven, K.K. etc.) and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress.**

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach, Fox/Sonic, OC (Virtue)/Pit and others**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Warning: Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister.**

Chapter 5: Excuse Me Princess!

* * *

><p>Robin and Lucina were allowed to take a break before they could continue on their journey. For Robin, he just wanted to eat and talk actual strategies with Chrom. For Lucina, she simply wanted to take a nap. Rosalina allowed the Ylissean princess to take a nap in her room unaware that K.K. was stalking her through the shadows. His only task was to tell Roy that the mirror allowed him to do anything, but K.K. couldn't stay around to see if any lustful fantasies were being fulfilled. Kotsukoba witnessed Samarium assisting Robin near the end of the Larry boss fight and he did a good job masking it. If this was the game some of the witchessorcerers were going to play, perhaps he could make things a little more interesting for the Sorcerer of Misfortune.

K.K. was not Cone who could easily jump into someone's dream and mess it up or help them foresee a future event. All K.K. can do was just mingle with her heart ever so slightly. He wasn't a magic user at all. He was only an assassin from the Golden Land but his title implied that at the very least he could mess with a dream a little bit especially since Lucina was hit by a curse from Bowser.

The dream Lucina had was innocent enough. She just wanted to train with Dark Pit in the training room and continue their slow relationship. K.K. wasn't having that and ended up changing Lucina's gender causing her to shriek when she looked down and noticed that something was rising from between her legs or perhaps it was higher than that. Whatever it was, it was hurting a lot especially since it was growing at an enormous rate. At first Dark Pit was shocked but then he got closer intending to stroke it. She pushed him away causing the thing to wobble until it popped causing her to wake up.

"What was that…?"

So much for having a nap when you're plagued by a dream of becoming a man and having man parts grow on you.

"Lucina, you okay?"

Lucina felt her cheeks turn red hearing the dark angel come into the bedroom with a few of the Lumas. She looked down where that horrible pain came causing her blush to deepen. She tucked her legs together causing the red eyed angel to tilt his head in confusion.

"Lucina?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm just tired…"

"You weren't asleep for long. The Lumas were saying that you were making noises in the bed." He couldn't help but smirk with the way they innocently worded it. "Coming from you, that sounds dirty…but I hope it's not your usual night terrors."

That was a better answer compared to telling the truth of the weird dream she had just now. Whenever the black angel went into her room where they would platonically share a bed together, she would sometimes shift in her sleep due to the repeated nightmares of Grima from her doomed future. Dark Pit made it a habit that when he wasn't sleeping with Pit, he would go over to Lucina's room and help her sleep. Absolutely nothing came from sharing the same bed even if both desired more than just the occasional hug and hand holding under the covers.

"Yeah…it was…"

"You can't even take a nap without me by your side." He chuckled. "Rosalina is still preparing to send you two to Hyrule. Since you're doing all the heavy work, you need to be the one most prepared."

"I appreciate your concern. Will you give me another power up?"

Dark Pit was silent before he smirked. "I was never good with obeying anyone anyway so take these cards."

The dark angel was incredibly generous to the blue haired swordsman. Even though she wouldn't let him get too close to notice something was up with her, he only got close enough to hand her a set of power ups.

"I have the cards set up like a small inventory." Dark Pit explained. "In Super Mario Brothers 3, Mario and Luigi could hold many power ups to use before the level. You can share them with each other so before you leave, give one of these to that idiot. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"Thank you."

The two ended up staring at each other with longing eyes only to break apart with the Lumas making their humming noises. The dark angel would continue to torment her with the lack of sex until this whole thing was over. He really had the nerve to put that restraint on her even if she wasn't needy like him. Yet here he was reaching out toward her hand that she refused to pull away but eyed him suspiciously if he tried to sit in her lap again.

"Dark Pit…if you cannot restrain yourself…"

"Who said I wasn't? You're too cute when you act like this."

_That's my line._ Lucina thought as she quickly got up while still holding onto his hand. "If you want to make me feel better, I wish you would ask Palutena to take us to the Golden Land. When we got a game over we were there but…"

"Oh, it must be the game over room." Dark Pit said simply. "Nothing there. You won't be using the game over to get to Shulk faster. Just saying."

"…"

"Luci…I do worry what will happen the longer this goes on…but don't tell Pitstain that. They're not taking this as seriously as they should be."

"Its only entertainment to them."

Taking Falchion with her, Lucina was quick to leave the bedroom and head back to Rosalina who still needed to plan some things out with the short angel pursuing her.

* * *

><p>Larry was fine like predicted. Prism ordered his butler Alfred to create a path of golden butterflies that would force Larry to land right in front of Bowser's Castle. Now Prism didn't say he would land in one piece though as once he crashed, the Koopa Clown Car was destroyed and the youngest Koopaling was crying for Bowser. It was Kammy that ended up opening the door to see what the racket was and wasn't pleased to see Larry defeated despite having a mirror shard.<p>

As she took him back to Bowser's chambers, Shulk snuck his way out of the room again not to escape but because he was bored and was searching for a library where he could sit down and read while he waited for someone to rescue him. He ended up sneaking toward the main chamber (where the door was open) to overhear Bowser throw a temper tantrum at one of his children.

"Argh, why are you so useless?!" He shouted causing Larry to hide his head at the King of the Koopas. "I give you the mirror shard to prevent you from losing! Did Mario beat you again despite the ultimate power? Is this thing worthless?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I beat Mario, honest Bowser! And I almost got mama Peach too!"

"Then how did you come back here like this without the mirror? What happened?"

"Uhh…it was that short magician tactician and that blue haired princess that looks like Marth! Uh…what were there names…they beat me up…"

Shulk gasped hearing this. So it was Robin who was coming to save him and he brought someone as powerful as Lucina with him too.

"WHAT? ROBIN AND LUCINA?! HOW COULD YOU LOSE TO THEM! I CURSED ALL THE SMASHERS!"

"D-Dad…didn't your curse imply that whoever accepted your challenge had to play by your rules…"

"My rules means that no one can beat you Koopalings, and yet the mirror shard doesn't shield our usual weakness of being stomped on?!"

"No magic worked and Mario honestly couldn't get me…but they exploited my weakness…uh…Bowser why are you giving me that look? I-It wasn't my fault, honest!"

"Stupid boy!" Bowser shouted causing Larry to tremble in his presence again. "You failed me! You know what happens when you Koopalings fail?!"

"P-Please, anything but that!"

None of Bowser's minions attempted to stop Bowser from whatever he was doing. Shulk probably should have kept himself hidden instead of jumping out to yell at Bowser when it looked like the King of the Koopa's was going to strike Larry on the head.

"Shulk, why are you out of your room?! How did you get out? Kammy, did you get tricked again?"

"No your Viciousness. One of your servants must have opened the door for him…"

Larry was rather surprised that Shulk stood in front of him with his arms spread out. Not even Peach would defend him from Bowser's lectures.

"Bowser, what good comes from your hitting your own kids? You're a father! Shame on you!"

"W-What? Why would I hit my own children?!" Bowser roared. "He needs discipline and I intend for Larry to mop the entire castle as punishment for losing to that stupid short…owl! That guy is an owl!"

If Shulk wasn't so busy defending Larry, he probably would have giggled at Robin being referred to as an owl instead of well…a robin.

"The princess was the one that sent me flying…" Larry murmured. "But it was the owl that did all the jumping that Mario couldn't accomplish."

"God dammit! Now I got to find that kid and demand to know what the hell he did! I will not let them take another mirror!"

"Perhaps the mirror isn't that powerful after all." Shulk commented. "Anyways Bowser, you need to be a better parent! Instead of yelling at your son for messing up, why don't you try to comfort him instead! Or better yet, you can stop your schemes since it will fail if the mirror is defected."

Bowser didn't take Shulk's scolding very well. He was just a huge manchild and the blond was slowly starting to realize why Peach probably never had the courage to tell Bowser outright she didn't like him and end this kidnapping scheme like a reasonable adult.

"I wouldn't be tricked! If that brat is lying, I'll fry him and then I'll throw him into that swamp!" He roared before glaring at Larry. "You're still going to clean up the entire castle. Just be thankful I'm feeling generous." He turned toward Kammy and Kamek ordering them to prepare the newly crafted Bowser Mobile powered by the mirror. Kammy only had one thing to say.

"Does the Golden Land even have roads to drive on?"

"If they don't, we'll make them."

"I have a feeling that child is going to be angry…" Kammy murmured to herself as she hurried out of the main chamber on her weak feet along with Kamek. Bowser didn't mind how slow they were as much as he was annoyed with Shulk leaving his room without permission.

"Larry, take Shulk back to his room and make sure he stays in there. I don't need him walking around right now."

"Y-Yes dad…"

Bowser stormed out of the room first to prepare for his trip and Junior followed after him (the kid was working on some new defense robot or something, so he had no time for his father's tantrum). The minute Bowser left with his minions that had to clear a path for the King of Koopas, Larry stopped trembling to look at the Monado boy.

"T-Thanks! You saved me from a major punishment!"

Shulk let out a sigh of defeat as a response.

"Be glad he doesn't hit you."

"Huh? Dad hit me? Never!" Larry said, as he laughed nervously not helping his claim. "Dad would have just made me change the lava and clean until everything was polished. He's not that cruel…"

"…You act like he would attack though…"

"I just don't like when he raises his voice…"

No matter how grateful Larry was, he still led Shulk back to his room despite his grumbling. For a moment, Shulk thought Larry wasn't going to say anything else until the Monado boy brought up Robin. That was enough for Larry to go on a tangent about how horrible the two were.

"Those two were so mean!" He cried out. "So I finally was able to beat Mario at his own game with that mirror shard given to me! I could take mama Peach back and then we can go with conquering the world with Bowser! Then they show up! Even when they got a game over before I even had a chance to attack them! They came back and jumped on me three times! I thought that owl didn't have any feet! His stomping hurts more than Mario! I thought my head wasn't going to come out of my shell! Uh, and that mean princess hit me with her sword and sent me flying in this state! Wahh…now I have to wait until dad comes back to treat these wounds! I hate it so much! Why can't I do anything right! I can't even prove I beat Mario now because of those two!"

Larry was ready to break down in tears by the time they reached Shulk's room. The blond went back in without any problems but dragged the blue haired Koopaling inside confusing him. Shulk went into the bathroom praying that Bowser had something that resembled a first aid kit and was glad to see that it was indeed hanging on the wall if behind the towels. He missed it when he went in the first time to shower just because he couldn't handle the smell of the swamp (even if he wanted to defy Bowser's orders). He'll have to search for more items in the future because now he forced the kid to sit on his bed as he got out a few wipe packages and a variety of bandages. Larry jerked when Shulk grabbed his arm in an attempt to wipe a few scrapes he received probably from the tip of Lucina's sword scratching him. Outside of Smash, every Smasher had different properties they needed to be aware of such as Bowser being capable of burning people with his fire breath or a swordsman cutting you with their sword. The Monado was such a powerful blade in comparison to the other swords that Master forbid Shulk from ever using it outside of Smash as long as he was in the mansion in fear he could kill someone even if it was just a small cut.

"Hold still Larry! I'll let you leave when I finish cleaning you up!"

"I-I don't need your help! I'm a big kid! These wounds will heal by itself! I'm used to being stepped on!"

"That may be so, but a wound from a sword must always be taken seriously. If you don't want me cleaning up the dirt in your face that's fine, but you need to take care of your arm."

The youngest Koopaling let out a howl at the alcohol connecting to his skin. If Cone honestly returned the message and came back, Shulk needed to tell her to remind Lucina not to be so hard on the sword. Falchion was a deadly weapon outside of Smash after all and even if the Mario logic prevented anyone from getting truly hurt by jumping, flames and other madness that could get you injured in that world, the world Lucina was from could easily hurt those who did not follow the same logic.

"Wahhh…it hurts…stupid princess…wahhh…"

The Monado boy spoke encouraging words to the blue haired Koopaling as he quickly wiped the blood that was threatening to bleed out before quickly taking the roller and wrapping it around his arm. Larry was still feeling the sting when he pulled back roughly. He gave Shulk a suspicious look when the Monado boy gave him a small smile.

"There, I'm done. That wasn't so hard see?"

"Stop treating me like a toddler! I could have treated my own wounds!"

Larry was not use to someone treating him kindly. Peach normally cared for herself when held in captivity and rarely talked to the Koopalings despite them constantly visiting her. In fact the only one she talked to was Bowser Jr. but that was only because he was a little more forceful with speaking to her on her odd relationship with Bowser.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself…when I see others hurt…I always feel like I got to do something."

Bowser really messed up. They kidnapped a nice boy who genuinely felt the need to help the people who abducted him. Larry for a second felt bad that Shulk was in this predicament. He shook his head in annoyance as he stuck out his tongue and prepared to leave. He stopped though knowing that against his better judgment, he owed Shulk the thanks of not being severely punished for losing first.

"…If there's anything you need, just ask me." Larry grumbled in defeat.

Shulk's eyes brightened at this. "Oh, if there's a library in Bowser's Castle, can you lend me one of the books to read. It gets boring just sitting here with these guards answering my calls less and less."

"Don't abuse the bell. The guards are dumb, but they're eventually going to get tired of hearing it constantly…but yeah…I'll get you a book when I'm done cleaning."

"Oh, how long is that going to take?" Shulk asked. It came off as him being sarcastic when he was being candid.

"I don't know…if dad is busy then it might not take long at all…but if he cares…I'll be mopping that floor forever…uh…"

Larry didn't want to think about how his element was now being used against him to polish the castle. He didn't want to feel like a wash up. Larry closed the door behind him as Shulk gave a small wave. Now the blond had two things to look forward to: a book or Cone returning so he can give her another message to send.

* * *

><p>There was no platforming when Rosalina transported Robin and Lucina to Hyrule Field and Rob sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to make pointless jumps. However, Rosalina wasn't that kind and landed them on the opposite end of Hyrule Castle…meaning that running would be needed to get to the next location of the stage.<p>

The lack of platforms made it seem like a Zelda game, but in retrospect, 3D Mario games had their stages without any pitfalls. The morning of Hyrule Field lacked any Zelda related enemies, but instead replaced with the Mario enemies such as Mr. Blizzard, Frosty Piranhas and Ice Brothers (which were just a cousin of the hammer brothers). Rob would not take his eyes off the snowman that looked ready to chug a snowball in his face.

Speaking of weather…Hyrule Field didn't have the lush green grass that it normally had. The ice enemies were hints that things were amiss but the snow that was falling on Hyrule should have been the biggest hint that something was amiss. This Koopaling unlike Larry intended to freeze the entire planet. Everything was covered in white snow with the snowflakes falling at a slow pace. If the enemies weren't around or the fact that many natural animals were not prepared for the sudden chill, it would have been a wonderful winter walk.

"Oh wow, the snow is so pretty!" Pit exclaimed. "Lady Palutena, please let me go down. I want to make a snow angel!"

"Now Pit, I know we don't get snow here in Skyworld, but you must remember that this is not natural weather." The green haired Goddess reminded him.

"Besides, if you went down to Hyrule Pit, you would be an angelsicle." Viridi added. "Birds migrate south for a reason."

"Huh? They do? Why?"

Dark Pit let out a groan resulting in Dunban actually speaking to the white angel who honestly didn't know.

"Birds need to fly to a warmer location when the temperature starts to drop. Birds can survive the cold, but there food is scarce. A warmer climate just happens to have the food they need to survive and that's why they return during what you guys would call spring."

"You don't have seasons?" Chrom had to ask making him sound dumb when he actually said it.

"Shulk, Riki and I live on the Bionis. The weather varies depending on how high up you are on the Bionis rather than the seasons changing within three months."

"Oh…"

"I just assume it has to do with the lack of your world not moving at all." Dark Pit added. "It would be odd for a star to hover around the machine."

This entire history lesson wasn't needed for Robin and Lucina. While the two had the Fire Flower thanks to the dark angel supplying each with one along with other items that the white haired tactician needed to look into later, the main goal was to get from point A to point B. Rob wasn't looking forward to that but Lucina encouraged him to pick up the pace.

Something almost hit the two the minute they attempted to rush through Hyrule Field. It didn't look like any of the Mario or even Zelda enemies. No, it was a Monoeye, something that could be found in the Underworld.

"What is the Underworld doing here?" Pit asked before his eyes widened. "Don't tell me…"

Palutena felt a migraine coming on.

"HELLO EVERYONE!"

The sudden boom caused Robin and Lucina to trip on the field. A huge figure appeared in the sky and it didn't take a genius to know who that was.

"Oh…god…" Dark Pit grumbled. "Its him…"

"HADES!" Pit shouted knowing full well what was going to happen when he shouted his name.

"PIT!"

"HADES!"

"PIT!"

"HADES!"

"Pit…"

"You just had to do that…" Dark Pit grumbled. "Please don't do that every time you two meet up."

Pit wanted Palutena to send him down to Hyrule to deal with the Lord of the Underworld even though he wasn't physically there. He was in his home like the other Goddesses were safe and sound if the angel tried to attack him.

"Hades, why are you here?" Palutena asked not liking where this situation was going.

"What, I'm just like you. I'm here to spectate…and shower some surprising events to spice things up."

"What does the Underworld army have to do with it?" Pit questioned.

"World 1 was too slow for my liking. If they want to even get through World 2-1, they're going to have to get through my lovely minions."

"Dammit!"

The Underworld army wasn't that difficult to defeat in Smash Run, but because they were outside of Smash, they moved differently. It was more than just Monoeyes that were being summoned to assist but also Miks, Specknose and the Eggplant Wizard. Just seeing that last one made Pit shriek.

"Lucina, I don't think we should be wasting our time with them…" Rob murmured.

"You're right, but we need to clear a path. Stand aside."

Igniting the tip of her blade, Lucina shot fireballs toward the demons. The ones caught on fire died rather easily but there were too many of them to get them in one shot and they weren't going to sit around and be hit either unlike the Goombas. The Miks attempted to hit them with their tongue while the Monoeyes shot dark beams from their eyes. While the beams could be canceled out with flames, the tongues could not be so easily dodged to the point that Rob felt one of them lick his butt when he attempted to dodge.

"W-What the hell?!"

"The Miks like eating people, but they prefer to taste their food first." Hades commented in a matter of fact statement.

"W-What?! That's gross and I lost the power up because of you!"

"Hey, you should not be worrying about your sacred buns and more about that Eggplant Wizard!" The light angel warned. "If he turns you into an eggplant, you won't be able to do anything!"

"Pit should know." Dark Pit snarked. "Lucina…the eggplant is looking at you. You might want to move…oh too late."

The Eggplant Wizard was merciless with his spell. Rob cried feeling his arms disappear like a madman sawed them off. Lucina screamed when she was hit. The two were very much blinded and Pit just wanted to pity them.

"They're dead…" Pit said simply.

"Yep, prepare for the losing a life screen."

The Eggplant Wizard snickered seeing the condition the two were in. Rob ran around like a headless chicken and bumped into Lucina who fell into the snow. What would end up killing them both was Mr. Blizzard that waited for the two to mess up so it could lob a snowball. Rob felt his entire body freeze as he crashed into the 4th wall. It wasn't just him though as Lucina was hit and also fell through the 4th wall.

"Aww, wasn't that entertaining?" Hades asked. "And they're not getting their power ups back! Such a shame that an eggplant is a one hit KO."

"Hades, that's not even fair!" Viridi shouted. "How are we supposed to advance when you throw your frickin' Eggplant Wizard?!"

"Are you going to send me to deal with Hades?" Phosphora asked.

"Don't bother. I'm not even in Hyrule." The Lord of the Underworld stated. "I'm in my cozy home watching with a bag of souls to eat."

"I bet those souls are from Hyrule…" The dark angel snarked. "And you made them waste that Fire Flower…"

"Oh Pitooey, you're here too." Hades mocked not noticing that he was talking to him before. "Are you admitting to hand holding?"

"In a video game, you need to be prepared for the next location…that is all." He grumbled seeing Lucina and Rob respawn back in the snow. Rob didn't want to move at all after that horrifying experience. Lucina got back up obviously shaken. "Lucina, you can't let the Eggplant Wizard hit you or you're going to end up like Pitstain."

"Hey! The eggplant is horrible!" Pit shouted. "You know how many times I had to go to Himeno to heal me just because I got hit once in the fortress! Absolute bullshit! Also…" The angel felt his cheeks turn pink. "The one time that stupid eggplant decided not to turn me into an eggplant, they turned that part of my body into one…I couldn't use the restroom because of that…"

There was a long pause before Dark Pit also felt his cheeks turn pink at the image.

"TMI Pit…"

"Ignoring Pit's bladder failure," Viridi continued glaring at the screen hoping that she could intimidate Hades, "you are ruining our game! Besides, the Golden Land said not to interfere! Are you going to defy the Golden Land?"

"I was never man to follow rules." Hades said with a smirk. "Isn't that why you're all watching to give tips on how to fight or go through the world or to keep them company?"

"My lips have been sealed." Palutena said a little too proudly. "Still…this level difficulty is underhanded Hades. Recall your troops and I might not have to send Pit and my angels to put you back in your place."

"Oh, scary pretty Palutena, but you have to remember something. You only stopped me because of ugly Dyntos. I doubt he'll just hand you another weapon after it got destroyed. Isn't that why you only get the three measly Sacred Treasures in Smash?"

Pit wanted to wipe that smirk off of Hades' face.

"S-Shut up! Master wouldn't let me carry that mecha into Smash!"

"The Great Sacred Treasure was just as big as Ridley. You weren't going to convince the Hands." Dark Pit added.

"D-Dammit! Pittoo, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Oh I am, but that won't stop me from putting you down."

"Gee thanks…"

The two turned their attention back to the Fire Emblem duo. Chrom worried that they weren't going to make it out with the way things were. Rosalina made it clear she would not interfere even though pulling them out to "end the game" and then sending them back might as well had caused Hades' minions to disappear. This entire scenario might as well be a glitch.

Lucina had full intentions of getting rid of the Eggplant Wizard before moving on. Now that she felt the pain of hitting the 4th wall when Rob died, she needed to avoid it at all costs (and she sure as hell didn't want flashbacks of that weird dream). To her surprise and everyone else, cherry blossoms blew in the snowy wind. Before the blue haired princess knew it, every enemy around her was cut down to size causing the Underworld army to return to its soul state while the Mario enemies simply disappeared.

"Dunban, why are you helping them?" Viridi asked.

"What are you talking about?! I'm still here."

"Oh…then who…"

In the midst of the cherry blossom storm there stood a masculine girl with short hair that matched the color of the snow and green eyes that would reflect the color of the grass (if it wasn't covered in snow). Her outfit was a combination of black, purple and white with the white being the dominant color for the outer region of her samurai like appearance. The closer you were to the chest, the darker the colors became. Her hat looked like an adorable top hat but on closer inspection it was a crafted purple heart shaped one. The katana that she wielded was shiny and spotless. The keychain on the hilt was a pomegranate and was the only thing that was a bright red tint. She looked a spirit of the snow from where she was standing. Hades jaws dropped just looking at her only to close and scowl hearing a familiar laugh in the distance.

"Oh Hades, you think you're going to crash the party? Well too bad, its going to be me!"

"Huh, who is speaking?" Pit wondered.

"Uh…not another nuisance…" Palutena growled to herself.

Viridi paled on her end hearing the voice. An image appeared in the background where Hades image reflected in the sky and everyone thought for a second that the Goddess of Nature changed her appearance and grew up. That was far from it. While this woman looked near identical to Viridi, her long curly hair that she let loose and her golden dress with heart patterned proved otherwise.

"I am the Goddess of Love Ceres! Everyone shall bow to me!" She hummed as she gave off a noble woman's laugh.

"Too many Gods here…" Dark Pit grumbled as he looked at Rosalina. "Who is she?"

"She's Viridi's mother." Rosalina explained calmly. "I think that is apparent."

"Oh, my useless daughter is watching? That's cute." She hummed. "But you know what's cuter? My precious daughter Juliet destroying your Underworld army without breaking a sweat. Does it pain you Hades that what you craft end up as such weaklings."

"Nobody likes you old hag." Hades responded rather quickly with a rather dark tone that no one has heard him use. "Nice to see you replaced Persephone with some random Japanese samurai…"

"And who killed her again? Oh yeah, that was you. I finally got over her and decided to raise a child again."

"At the cost of neglecting me…" Viridi murmured weakly realizing that she had no power here and decided to tone everyone out despite Phosphora trying to encourage her to stay.

Robin and Lucina could care less about the God drama that was going to fold around them. Juliet turned toward them before throwing two cards. They were Fire Flowers.

"Go." She spoke.

There were still plenty of enemies to deal with, but if they trusted this mysterious samurai, then they wouldn't have to worry about blazing through stage World 2-1. The two had no problem running off while Juliet distracted both Hades' troops and the ice enemies to Hades dismay.

To anyone who wasn't a God, the drama that they were going to deal with was going to be a long one, but at the very least Palutena could have Hades and Ceres keep their own issues to themselves. At least things were looking better for Robin and Lucina now…

* * *

><p>Prism plugged his ears hearing the engine of Bowser's car in his main chambers. Perhaps he gave Bowser too much power to be able to just by pass the entire butterfly trail to his palace. Bowser just took the normal path in his car and forced the door open. K.K. wasn't around because Prism ordered him to watch Robin and Lucina and make sure no underhanded tactics would occur (although Prism had a suspicion that yes they intended to do things behind his back). The only one who was in the room beside him was his cat Chester and Pop who wanted to hang on him for whatever reason and make him feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Kid, did you give me a mirror that doesn't work?!" Was the first thing that came out of Bowser's mouth, "I mean look at this! I only have the handle and I don't feel any different unlike the Star Rod! Is this weapon only strong when all the pieces are together because if it is, I demand a stronger weapon!"

Prism's indifference infuriated the King of the Koopas even more and Chester snickered seeing Bowser's eyes focus on the Sorcerer of Misfortune.

"You're not getting anything else from me." Prism stated looking toward the side as if the walls were more interesting than the turtle in front of him. "I admit the mirror is at its strongest when its complete, but it was already in terrible condition when I gave it to you. Doesn't mean it's worthless though."

"Blast you brat! Because of this cheap mirror, my son Larry already lost it to that stupid owl and the blue princess!"

"In an amazing turn of events, you're not fighting Mario. Not like he's a problem in the grand scheme of things." Prism said with a laugh. "I bet you didn't believe your son when he said he defeated your greatest enemy. He did and that is the power of the mirror shard. It doesn't protect you guys from your main weakness in all games."

"Why didn't you tell me that?! Now we all have an Achilles Heel! Fix it!"

Prism yawned as a response as he pushed Pop off of him causing her to let out a string of curse words.

"It would be boring if you didn't have some weakness. Too bad it's the same predictable one though. Of course, these kids will get stronger the longer they hold onto the mirror, so I suggest that you assist them in conquering certain worlds before hand. You wouldn't just want to sit in the castle waiting for Robin Hood to take the princess of the Monado, would you?"

The young blond was drooping with sarcasm that if Kammy wasn't there to calm Bowser down he might have just charged the snobby brat. There was some truth in that and in retrospect it was only one mirror shard. That didn't mean anything if Robin and Lucina couldn't get to him much less the Golden Land. They only showed up here if they got a game over but they wouldn't be able to take the easy way out anyway. Perhaps he was just overreacting.

"If that's it, let me get back to watching these idiots screw up."

Bowser needed to confirm one thing before he left in a huff.

"If there was a scenario where I let those two collect all the mirrors, would I gain unlimited power?"

"Probably." Prism replied half-heartedly. "What you can do with that mirror is unlimited King of the Koopas. Like right now you can force a communication with your children and tell them what and whatnot to do. Like you should warn them of your enemies approaching their place and have them set things up if they haven't done so already. Just take the first battle as a fluke and then focus on building an unbeatable army. If I see some fowl play though…" Prism's expression darkened as he spoke the next words. "I will make sure they understand why they will not cross me."

Bowser took this to heart. If he thought Mario was the one that would be his rival but even he didn't stand a chance by the Golden Land magic, then perhaps he needed to beef up security.

"Close the door on your way out! I hate cars in my palace!"

Bowser just laughed as he got on with Kammy and Kamek and drove out causing a black smoke to remain in the palace. Chester and Pop coughed when they inhaled the smoke to the point Chester had to disappear to not suffocate from the toxic air.

"Uh…disgusting…" She growled. "Those cars are a huge no…"

"Yeah, I'm going to have Terror stand at the door so that doesn't happen again." Prism admitted. "Still, why are you following me?"

"I want to watch the games too Prism. Even I get bored playing with dolls all day every day."

"Fine, just get me some alien tea first. I set Alfred on a course to search for any peculiar reactions…and Chester isn't going to come out for a while."

"I'm not your slave…" Pop grumbled but left to the kitchen to get the requested drink.

Prism expression dropped when he was certain he was alone. He may not have showed it, but he was worried how his plan would turn out. He should have consoled with Raven first on what he intended to do with the mirror, but now that it was shattered, he can only hope things didn't take a turn for the worse when the mirror would be inevitably completed.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Prism's little sister to come back to greet Shulk. By then, it was apparent that Larry didn't value his life as much as he showed when he delivered Shulk's first book that he snatched from Ludwig's room (beside Iggy who was the obvious scientist, Ludwig was the most intelligent member of the group therefore his room had all the books that Shulk could possibly want). The problem was the topic. He told himself he would read anything, but the book he got ended up being about how awesome Bowser was and at first Shulk would have dismissed it for the fact it appeared to be a pop up book. Once he opened the book, he realized that this was an encyclopedia of some events in Bowser's life. One would have to look at the table of contents to see what time period this was and apparently this would be the "RPG" genre in which Bowser was either an ally of Mario or a minor villain.<p>

Once Cone showed up, he closed the book, but the little girl saw the title and smiled.

"Oh, this must be that time where Mr. Bowser married Ms. Peach successfully." She stated.

"Wait…those two…are married?!"

Cone made things too confusing for Shulk as he opened the book. Sure enough, the book had this deep backstory but summed up how someone with a pure heart and a dark heart must never marry to ensure that the end of the world would not occur. Only in death (which did happen at some point for Mario, Bowser and Peach) would the marriage be cut off. There was an oddly shaped Bowser and Peach with a weird man in the background getting them to marry. Without context, it almost seemed like Mario had the short end of the stick in this whole situation. Bowser not once declared he was Peach's husband once but it didn't change the fact that Mario and Peach refused to talk about this.

"Perhaps you should ask Mr. Bowser when you go to bed." Cone said rather happily. "I'm sure he'll go off on his love for her."

Closing the book again, Shulk questioned Cone about if she delivered the message. Cone blinked realizing that she forgot one detail but decided that it was of little importance. Shulk noticed the uncertainty and wondered if she did but…

"I did Mr. Shulk," she stated with a wryly smile, "and I can tell you that Mr. Robin and Ms. Lucina defeated Mr. Larry and retrieved the first mirror shard. They are heading to Hyrule next to get the second shard."

_At least Rob is doing okay._ Shulk thought to himself letting his expression relax knowing that he'll be rescued eventually. _Still…I worry about Rob. I wonder how he accomplished such a feat. He doesn't look like he could attempt the crazy stunts Mario could. _

"Mr. Shulk, is something the matter?"

"No…" Shulk said in almost a whisper. "Cone…about Rob…"

"Don't worry! He said he would do all in his power to save you!"

Shulk's cheeks turned pink…again. His heart skipped a beat. Closing his eyes, he imagined Rob with his Levin sword in hand jumping over bottomless pits to get to the top of the castle where he would face Bowser. His imagination was running wild so he stopped himself from thinking.

"That's…nice…"

"I think you two should elope when he saves you." Cone said as a matter of fact causing Shulk's jaw to drop slightly.

"N-No way…C-Cone…you're young. T-That's something I can't rush into…I don't even like Rob like that…"

Maybe he was lying to himself when he said that, but this was a little girl, so she must have gotten that speech from her devilish older brother.

"But from Rob's world, marriage is taken seriously and you can get married at a drop of the hat."

"Uh…don't remind me…he talks about s supports all the time…its annoying…"

"Really? Why?"

"He's always trying to romance the other single ladies in Smash. He tried with Zelda and got her leering at him. He tried Samus and she beat his ass and then he tried the Goddess of Light…and she's with Ganondorf…so yeah…"

The white haired tactician was a little desperate for affection to say the least. Given how his twin sister Robin was already married with a kid from the future, it made him look insignificant that she was already settling down with a family while he was still skirt chasing. Shulk had to remind him that the point of a relationship was to take it slow and not expect fast results but apparently that didn't work in his world.

"Huh the Goddess of Light is with the King of Evil? That sounds like such a scandal." She hummed. "I wonder what would happen if anyone else found out like my big brother."

"Y-You're not going to…"

"No way! Love is pure! Love can be found everywhere and love will bloom for these two whether they like it or not!"

That sounded rather ominous, but Cone hasn't even reached teenage years, so Shulk would let it slide. Instead he decided to give her another message of what to tell Rob and Lucina. There was not much to say besides reminding Lucina to go easy on the Koopalings. If Cone could get to Lucina before she hit the Koopaling back to the Golden Land, then his job would be easier. He also needed to bring up about how they finally told him where their library was even if it was full of books that glorified Bowser's achievements. He would probably need to find some good food soon, but so far he hasn't been hungry. It might have been because of how time past either barely or not at all in the Golden Land. He wasn't sure, but he'll nag Larry about it.

"Is that it?"

"Yes…there is not much to say…Bowser hasn't…you know…treated me badly here."

"Mr. Bowser is proving to be a good host?"

"Until he lets me walk around and let me do anything, I refuse to believe he's a good host."

The young blonde smiled when he said this. "Perhaps you should call him personally. He's a big oaf after all. There is nothing to be afraid of since its Mr. Bowser."

Bowser was intimidating in Smash…but perhaps she had a point. As the girl disappeared into golden butterflies, Shulk went back to reading about the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser's history. Perhaps…he could get Bowser to talk to him about certain things so he could at least understand how he processed information…

* * *

><p>Juliet was a blessing in disguise for the two Fire Emblem heroes. Once the two were able to run out of Hyrule Field, they were right in the midst of the snowstorm of Hyrule Castle. This was not the temple that they battled on during Smash. This was Zelda's actual castle where she ruled. Which timeline is left ambiguous, but what mattered was the incarnation from Smash was in control…or so Zelda should have been but because the place was frozen over, no one was getting in or out.<p>

The two could see ice enemies surrounding Zelda and a few other Smashers. Pit was surprised that Magnus was part of the group (he probably joined in because he thought he would be cutting the most enemies down to size). There were Mr. Blizzard enemies, Ice Bros and Frosty Piranhas everywhere. Magnus had no problem cutting the plants out of the ground as Zelda was burning them with Din's Fire. Robin had to question how Sheik and Zelda could be standing in the same place at the same time. Weren't they the same person? Also Toon Link was too busy hiding behind Sheik simply because he was freezing in this weapon. Midna and Skull Kid were also part of the group, but did not contribute to the fight as much. Skull Kid enjoyed seeing others do the heavy work and Midna didn't want to admit that Wendy sealed her magic when she confronted her first recklessly.

As for Link, he was the one that was fighting the Koopaling one on one and unlike Mario, he seemed to fair better against her. That's right; Link was fighting against Wendy who had no need to be in her Koopa Clown Car. She was fighting him on her own two feet skating around the small battlefield she made. Link was smart in that he didn't move around that much so he wouldn't slip on ice, but it also made it hard to end the battle sooner. Wendy lacked the patience Larry had and it showed with her erratic movements on ice. Her mirror shard was also on her wand but it wasn't that noticeable due to the ice color she had.

"Damn! Why can't you just sit there and take my attacks?" She asked. "You're ruining my mood."

Link refused to speak to her causing her to flare up even more. She wasn't getting anywhere with the Hero of Hyrule, so she might as well change her strategies. She fired another ice attack at Link forcing him to stand there with his Hylian Shield up. Link gasped seeing her aim her staff toward Zelda who had her back turned to Wendy. Link didn't get a chance to call for the queen to watch her back as the ice magic was shot at an alarming rate. She shot more than one ice attack too. Magnus was the only one who noticed that Wendy was switching her strategy to mess with Link and jumped out of the way grabbing Midna and Skull Kid in the process. The other three Smashers weren't so lucky. Sheik was hit first in an attempt to shield the queen while Toon Link's attempt to dodge failed when he slipped. Both of them were encased in a glass of ice that prevented them from moving at all. Zelda's attempt at thawing the ice failed too when Wendy shot a blizzard at the Queen of Hyrule.

"If the Golden Land can do anything, then I deny any fire spell from ever melting the ice!"

Logic was thrown at the window when Zelda's flames froze up from the ice spell hitting her directly and causing her to scream. Link reached out to her, but she was already an ice sculpture in comparison.

"Zelda!" Lucina called out seeing her friends be turned into ice.

Link glared at the female Koopaling who had no problem turning her wand back at him after letting her temper cool off. She didn't need to target Magnus because she already got the reaction from him.

"That's low…" Midna snarled wanting Magnus to release her. "Curses, if I didn't attack her head on…"

"I don't know what your true form is Midna, but I don't think we're a match for her." He noticed Robin and Lucina, but didn't expect much to come out of the two when three Smashers were frozen solid.

"Link is in trouble!"

Link charged with the Master Sword in hand intending to finish Wendy off or at least knock the wand out of her hand. Wendy shot ice from her wand causing Link to jump out of the way. He got out of his Hookshot and tried to grab her arm. He messed up when he did this as Wendy froze the chain shattering it. Link made a clicking sound as he was forced to pull the Hookshot back. Wendy skated around the ice again getting closer to where she froze the three Smashers and pointed the wand toward them. She smiled seeing Link's eyes widen.

"Oh Linkie-poo, don't move and let me turn you into a statue. If you don't, I think your queen is going to lack a head."

"You bitch!" Midna cursed again trying to break out of Magnus' grip. "If she lays on hair on her!"

"Calm down Midna! We don't need her ice magic coming our way!"

"That's low!" Pit cried out making the spectators known. "Wendy, I thought you were above hostages!"

Wendy looked around wandering where the white angel was before shrugging his shoulders.

"Pit, I don't think she cares." Dark Pit stated the obvious.

"B-But…that's injustice…and sly…and unfair!"

"Pitty Pat, did you think villains play fair?" Hades questioned. "Or are you just use to us not resorting to hostages?"

"We kill the hostages before they become any use." Ceres commented. "Why bother when you can just kill the target and the useless human."

These new Gods were pissing Rob off with how callous they were. He wanted to shoot his fire spell, but if Din's Fire didn't work, what would make Arcfire melt the ice?

To everyone's surprise, Link dropped the Master Sword. He glared at her when he did this, but he wasn't going to risk his friends being hurt. It wasn't just Zelda after all, and he let his guard down.

"Hey Link, don't drop your weapon! She's dangerous!" Pit shouted. "Oh no, she's going to shoot!"

"Link!" Midna cried out as Wendy was click with hitting Link with her ice spell. The Hero of Hyrule placed his arm in front of his face trying not to be knocked back, but the spell was so strong that he was quickly turning into an ice sculpture. All he could do now was make a few grunts before turning into an ice statue with a pained expression. Wendy hummed seeing her work of art.

"Yes, now that I got my sweet prince, Hyrule is mine!"

Using her magic, Wendy disappeared with all the Smashers as frozen statues (and took the Master Sword with her). With her disappearance came an ice palace that shot out of the ground. Robin and Lucina had to stand still in order to not fall into the snow.

"Oh do I see the loading screen showing up?" Hades asked seeing how long it was taking for the castle to reach a higher height of Hyrule Castle. "That means that we're going to wait another couple of minutes before the players can move."

"Please don't let this be Sonic 06…" Dark Pit grumbled. "It would take forever if that was the case…"

"Well then readers, we'll be back after a short break." Hades said with a cheeky grin. "In other words, everyone will listen to a wonderful song I have made up on the spot to entertain everyone!"

"Oh god no…" Palutena mumbled realizing that they were stuck listening to Hades' voice until the next chapter came around…

_**LOADING…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 10354 words.<strong>

**Li: And Hades is back…**

**Me: And he brought Ceres and Juliet with him! And that's not even all the Gods! I don't even have Ares or Dionysus here to commentate! Notes!**

**1. The title is a reference to that obviously Zelda meme from The Legend of Zelda TV series whenever Zelda insults Link or is ungrateful. We all use it to insult people I know. The joke in this chapter mainly refers to how Prism is acting like a jerk as well as how Wendy is being a bitch and the one time that Link wanted to speak, he kept it to himself. **

**2. I think I should make it clear in this story. Even if the Koopalings are officially are not Bowser's children, take note how that is referring to biologically not his children. This does not mean that Bowser cannot have them as children as he adopted the seven Koopalings. Of course if there seems to be an inconsistency, it's mainly me trying to echo Palutena's Guidance of the ambiguity of their situation. **

**At the same time, Larry is stated to be the favorite of the Koopalings mainly because in Super Mario World, he's kept in the Valley of Bowser making his boss fight optional. Here Bowser is yelling at him despite that but again you got to remember that Bowser was told that the Golden Land magic would make him invincible so seeing Larry not only lose the shard to the Smashers but lose because of the usual jumping on someone's head would anger him greatly. According to a Japanese manual of Super Mario Bros 3, Larry apparently states that the reason why he and the Koopalings follow Bowser's orders is because they don't want to be yelled at. For me, I take this as Bowser yelling at their incompetence given he's a loving father. However when Bowser never lectures Jr. for his failures, this comes off as parental favoritism instead, so you won't have to worry too much about Bowser being an abusive father and if he acts like one, then you know something is wrong with him. **

**3. My headcanon is that Shulk is really good with children (unless that's a confirmed thing in Xenoblade and from many of the sidequests that seems to be true as well as everyone turning to him to fix any mechanical item). The Koopalings are no exception even if he beats them up in Smash. Don't mind me if Shulk acts a little like a mother hen to the Koopalings (and that kind of is what Bowser is asking for anyway).**

**4. I gave male Robin the owl motif to female Robin having the obvious robin motif. This makes them opposites in more than one way. A robin shows up in the spring symbolizes joy, happiness and a new life. Female Robin is the canon protagonist therefore she is the one that allowed wars to be won. Male Robin in contrast is given the symbol of darkness and shadow reflecting on him being the inferior twin to female Robin and implying inferiority complex (that got touched on in Serpent Galaxy). Owls are also protectors of the night and incredibly intelligent. I should also point out that owls are Athena's favorite animal therefore Palutena loves anything owl related and probably why she teases him and pushes him to be better when she's not making fun of him.**

**5. The way Larry describes Peach makes it seem like she wouldn't help the wounded. We have to remember this is Larry's POV of Peach. Compared to Jr. he lacks any concern of what Peach thinks of him as shown in the previous chapter of flooding her kingdom. The Koopalings in general while they refer to her as "mama Peach" like Jr. does, its to be noted that they say it in a sarcastic manner with Jr. being the only one who genuinely like the idea of Peach being a mother figure to him. **

**6. Also did you notice how Cone didn't say that Bowser Jr. lacked a shard? She pretty much forgot and it wasn't that important to her as much as the main message but that still shows she's still Prism's little sister. What she said in the last chapter was something that Shulk didn't know about and something that wasn't even brought up at all. Cone is incredibly intelligent after all. **

**7. For a recap, Ceres is the mother of Viridi and Persephone but is the Goddess of Love. I'm simply combining Demeter's role as the mother and Aphrodite of her powers and personality together given Viridi is pretty much confirmed to be the Kid Icarus universe equivalent to Demeter given her hatred of Hades. As for Juliet, she's treated as the subtitle of Persephone and is the Guardian of Love. I don't want to spoil much about Juliet but I honestly think it doesn't take a genius to know who Juliet is by her description. **

**8. I don't have Link talk at all in this chapter. I liked how my friend brought up in Weight of the World how Pit's insult to Link actually had some truth when I didn't have Link talk the entire time like a silent protagonist. That was unintentional, but here, it clearly is as I could have just had him call out to Zelda and request assistance, but he doesn't speak when Wendy taunts him and doesn't state his surrender conditions. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	6. Let it Go

**Your Hom is in Another Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land (Prism, Cone, Raven, K.K. etc.) and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress.**

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach, Fox/Sonic, OC (Virtue)/Pit and others**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers (easy to miss), Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister.**

Chapter 6: Let it Go

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The souls glow bright in the Underworld tonight!<strong>_

_**Not a soul to be seen!**_

_**A kingdom of isolation!**_

_**And it looks like I'm the king!**_

_**The souls keep howling like delicious souls they are!**_

_**Couldn't keep in, the Underworld knows I tried!"**_

"Oh for the love of god, shut the fuck up!" Dark Pit cursed. Unknown to the readers, Hades had been singing the same song over, and over, and over again. Dark Pit lost count how many times he sang that parody.

"_**Let it go! **_

_**Let it go!**_

_**Can't hold the souls back anymore!**_

_**Let it go! **_

_**Let it go!**_

_**Turn away and slam the souls!" **_

Juliet was probably the only one who found the lyrics amusing as she giggled at the constant replacement of words with souls.

Palutena put her earplugs in drowning Hades out from his singing. The loading screen took so long that she wondered if Robin and Lucina froze to death yet. Pit just left to go eat and would come back when the game started up again. Viridi and Phosphora did the same thing so they wouldn't have to hear Ceres or Hades. Everyone on the Comet Observatory wasn't that lucky. Rosalina didn't have anything to block the God of Underworld. It was made worse when Riki joined in singing the song and adding his own lyrics. The Lumas like that and added their own melody that Rosalina could tolerate but this was not the orchestra she wanted.

"Riki…if you keep singing, I'm going to throw you off the Observatory." Dunban warned him. He was a patient man but he was at his limits. Riki was not helping the situation one bit and Riki didn't seem to understand why everyone was so upset.

"But Riki likes singing. Riki think pillows are good singers!" He declares.

"Palutena…I wish I had the Power of Flight…" Rosalina mumbled to the Goddess of Light only to realize that Palutena zoned everyone out so she wouldn't respond until the castle finally stopped growing upward into the sky.

Hades only stopped singing when the ice palace finally stopped expanding. Everyone noticed immediately as the loading screen was no longer there.

"That was just as long as Sonic 06." Dark Pit growled. "Absolutely disgusting! Lucina, please don't tell me you froze over there!"

In reality, it didn't take that long down in Hyrule for Wendy's powers to grow. It only seemed like an eternity to the outside due to how time seem to have been different in that moment. If anyone paid attention, they would have been worried on why that might have been the case.

"That's a big palace…"

"I think that's a castle Rob…" Lucina corrected.

"That can't be! There's no fort or any walls!"

"…Perhaps Wendy wished for the wrong type of stage…"

"Oh now you're going to break the 4th wall too? Actually, that shouldn't even be our issue! We're going to have to climb to the top of that thing?! Are you kidding me! I'm already having issues with small pitfalls! I can't climb to the top!"

"Move those legs Rob!" Chrom called out. "Your sister will be proud of you."

"Oh screw you…wait…why isn't she on the Observatory?"

"You just noticed she wasn't with us now?" The king questioned worried that Rob was going senile. "Robin went with Meta Knight. She may be concerned for your safety, but as long as I'm watching you, she knows you'll be fine."

"Great to know she doesn't want to see me complain the entire time…" The white haired tactician mumbled to himself. "Uh…I'm going to be dead by the time we get to the top."

"Hey, if it makes you two feel better, you'll start at the bottom if you get a game over." Hades reminded them. "I would hate to climb all of those floors only to fall to my doom and start at the beginning."

Both of them paled at this. They didn't have time or energy to re-climb the castle if they got a game over and that raven haired witch probably would intentionally send them back to the bottom instead of being generous and allowing them to start where they left off.

"You make it seem like the game will be like Catherine Hades…" Pit grumbled.

"And what if it were? Then they would never win the game and Love is Over will constantly show up on screen."

Lucina saw the look in Rob's eyes and sighed. "Come on Rob. Let's go…"

"Uh…why am I doing this again? I'm starting to question my life choices…"

Wendy was rather kind with the entrance. In fact the stairs have yet to be turned to ice meaning no one would trip. Only problem was she was summoning her ice minions to stop anyone from reaching her.

"I got this you two!" Magnus called out swinging at the enemies. "Just go save them."

"They will pay." Midna hissed as she used her hair to grab the enemies in front of the door and throw them away.

The Skull Kid chuckled and transformed a few of the enemies back into their normal forms allowing Midna to not freeze as easily when she grabbed them. With the fire flower power up in hand (even though Rob considered switching just so he can save it for the boss), the two rushed up the stairs and into the palace starting the next stage.

* * *

><p>There was nothing Robin hated more than a game that bumped the difficulty level by introducing the ice physics along with timed jumps. This was only the second level! The two had the fire flower, but it seemed to be a bad thing on their end when the fire could melt the ice that they were standing on.<p>

The goal of Wendy's Ice Palace was to get to the top where Wendy was holding the Smashers captive. This was supposed to be easy but combine with random enemy placements that could have cost them a stock and how their traction was as bad as Luigi's, Rob wanted to give up. He stopped when he had an idea though.

"Lucina, Dark Pit gave you other power ups, correct?"

"Yes, but I don't think we can use them now."

"Hmm…" Rob didn't know if this would work but he took out all of his tomes and tried to be creative by combining them into one. To his surprise, it worked. It might have to do with how some Mario games could allow you to switch power ups if you had more than one. There were many other costumes that Dark Pit gave out and two of them in particular would cancel the ice physics all together while making the cold bearable.

"…So one of us gets the penguin and the other gets the Ice Flower."

"You'll need the penguin suit Rob."

"I bet…wait…what?!"

Lucina took the two power ups out but gave the penguin one to the tactician. He was far from pleased. When Lucina touched the Ice Flower, her outfit changed from the red color to a sky blue. Overall, she looked no different and she was fine. When Rob touched the penguin…

"Why the fuck am I in a penguin suit?! I look gay!"

He was forced into a penguin costume. Lucina giggled looking at how blue the penguin suit was. There was a weird face on the top where he could easily cover his face and his legs looked like they were broken off then the usual. There was some grumbling on the Gods end.

"Pittoo, why did you give them every power up in the Mario universe?" Viridi questioned in annoyance.

"I want this to get done, Viridi."

"Oh Pitooey, that goes from simply hand holding to "lets drag their butt to the finish line without any actual skill"." Hades mocked.

"Oh-ho-ho. Does the crow not trust these humans with the simple task of completing a level?" Ceres added with her arrogant laugh.

Pit wasn't going to defend his twin on issuing all of those powers behind the scene. Yes there was a difficulty spike, but he would rather see them fail and triumph rather than getting through too easily. There was one thing he was going to say.

"…That's not even the right penguin costume…" Pit grumbled. "Why would you put a Prinny outfit?"

"What's the difference between a normal penguin and a Prinny?"

"A Prinny is the most _**useless piece of trash**_ in the entire universe. You see its legs? I doubt Rob will find the outfit useful."

Rob could hear this and panicked. "W-Wait! I don't want this then if you say it's useless! I'm going to go back to the Fire-hey! It won't let me switch back!"

"…Prinnies are parasites." Pit continued. "Pittoo, know the difference. You put a bad power up with all the good ones."

"Whoops…"

Lucina was glad that she wasn't the one who took the costume. It was still cute to look at.

"Well…Pit says it's worthless, but you can still trying to slide on your belly."

"I am not dropping into the abyss!"

"Try moving around."

"Look at these legs Lucina! They're not meant to stick to the ice."

"Argh…then use your head. You came up with the idea to switch in the first place."

She was losing her patience with the shorter male now and he knew it. He needed to try getting use to his mistake. He took his first step, and he did have traction. However, he felt ready to collapse on the floor due to the weird leg.

_This is for Shulk._ Rob chanted as he made the jump to the next platform rather easily. _This is for cute, adorable Shulk. Wait I did not just think that…_

"Rob, are you okay? You're red."

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…wahhhh!"

Rob nearly lost his life at the badly timed jump but fortunately for him, Lucina was quick to go over and grab his hand that was in the flipper.

"Hopeless I tell you."

"Sorry…"

Lucina had no problems with the power of ice at her disposal. She could probably go full-blown Frozen if she wanted to, but there was a time and place for everything. She took out the enemies that were in the way making it to a checkpoint of some sort. Immediately though, Lucina felt like someone was ready to attack them.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" She demanded getting Falchion ready.

This was met immediately by an evil laugh. Pit tilted his head in confusion before placing his hand behind his ear so he could hear well. Did he know who made that type of laugh before?

"Oh what do we have here? Two children lost in the palace."

The voice was alluring to say the least. Floating above the platforms was a woman in blue with a cloak that covered her hair and her face. The only thing that could be seen was her mouth. Even with the cloak, large breasts were noticeable as well as wearing high heels underneath it. What was this woman hiding that she would have to hide her magnificent body?

"Who is that?" Dark Pit had to ask.

No one had an answer for him. The woman just chuckled as seven rings surrounded her. Pit was trying to recall where he had seen these rings before but they flew at Robin and Lucina too fast for him to get a good look. Lucina deflected half of them with Falchion while Robin only hit two of them with the third one scraping him. He didn't lose his outfit though and instead found that his costume was actually cut and he was bleeding.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm not playing by your silly rules." She hummed. "You won't have to worry about getting a game over after a few hits. You should be concerned about this place being your grave though."

"Who are you?!" Lucina questioned not liking where this was going.

"…I am the Enchantress." She hummed blowing the two a kiss. "Normally I steal hearts, but today I'll steal your life."

That was something you would expect from a succubus. Chrom wasn't really interested in the speech she gave as much as the fact that she was breaking Bowser's rules and trying to kill them for real.

"Rosalina, can you do something about the rule breaking?" He asked in worry.

"No, I cannot unfortunately. This is troublesome." The Queen of the Cosmos murmured. "I apologize…"

"Uh…they're wasting time!" Dark Pit shouted. "Maybe I should go down there and deal with that woman…"

"Pittoo, you really are aching for a fight, aren't you?" Viridi asked.

"Damn straight! I hate watching! If I'm not participating in these battles, what's the point? I'm not bound to the rules of the game! Pit, you aren't either!"

"…I would rather watch though."

"What?!"

"Pittoo…you really don't want to get on the Golden Land's bad side. Trust me on this. I think Lucina should just deal with the Enchantress and move on."

"…Oh…nice to know you would throw your friends under the bus for the Golden Land."

"N-Not true Pittoo! I don't think it's worth interfering now…I mean...if you were harmed by the Golden Land I would tear the place down for you…"

The dark angel blinked before feeling his cheeks turn a rosy pink. He could tell Pit was serious…but it was odd how he wouldn't attack the Golden Land for his Goddess. Palutena wasn't pleased that she wasn't listed and Pit could be heard crying out in pain because she was pulling on his cheek. The other Gods chuckled at how the Goddess of Light wasn't on the top of her precious angel's list.

"Oww…Lady Palutena…I'm sorry! I didn't list you because you can take care of yourself! You're the heroine of 2000 years ago! Oww! Your power level is on the same wavelength as those kids, oww! It hurts!"

"Glad to see you still have some cells left in your brain Pit."

The green haired Goddess sounded angry. It didn't seem like it was from Pit's lack of mentioning her now as bringing up 2000 years ago. Now Ceres and Hades intended to keep quiet when that number was brought up, but Viridi who was not around during the worse part of that time ended up laughing at how Pit was probably getting beaten by his mother figure.

"You people bring up the event 2000 years so much, that you're going to have to tell me what Palutena did that was so glorious to hail her as some heroine from the fairy tales I usually read."

Pit didn't take that comment well. "Excuse me Viridi? You weren't even around when that happened!"

"And you were?"

"Of course! I'm 2499 years old! You probably were born afterward judging how much of a crappy Goddess you are."

"Why you little man child!"

Pit's official age was rather surprising for everyone there. Even Pittoo didn't know how old the original was because he liked to beat around the pushes especially when he compared himself to the other Smashers. If Ike or Magnus were there, they probably would be calling him a dirty old man.

"Viridi dear, do mommy a favor and shut the lid on this topic." Ceres stated in an icy tone. "We all know if we bring up that war, then we would have to talk about how Uncle Hades here murdered Persephone."

"You mean how your unbearing attitude toward Persephone was what caused her to run away from you in the first place."

"Way to rewrite history."

The conversations the divine beings were having distracted everyone from checking up on Rob and Lucina. Rob was not doing a good job dodging the rings especially in the Prinny outfit forcing him to duck whenever the rings went overhead. Lucina in comparison jumped and tried to engage with the Enchantress. She was as fast as the wind being able to appear behind the blue haired princess in an attempt to slice at her hair. Lucina quickly parried before constantly getting close to the tactician to protect him from a clean cut to the head. Lucina's attempt at shooting ice blocks at the Enchantress was pointless when she could easily kick the back and it became a tennis game. The sexy woman would get bored and simply let the ice block go past her neck.

"Is that it?" She asked. "You two are too slow."

The two emblem warriors simply had no time to play her game. The Enchantress intended to aim for destroying the platform they were standing on with her rings, but her leg was caught by a kusaraigama pulling the Enchantress to the ground and slamming her face on the ice. It was a brutal display of violence that got Hades' attention.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho. My daughter wants in on the fight." Ceres said with her noblewoman laugh. "Isn't that right Juliet?"

Again the white haired samurai was nearby. The Ylissean princess caught her on a lower platform they just climbed up. Her positioning was next to perfect and she could easily get the two Fire Emblem characters if she wanted too. Her cold eyes were focused on her target intending to pull the Enchantress toward her for a jab to her katana.

"Ascend." The girl spoke in one word as she yanked the Enchantress out of the way for the two to proceed. It looked like she was going for the kill but the mysterious woman recovered and sliced the chain sickle on her leg in an attempt to cut the girl. Juliet was just as fast she was and it annoyed Lucina how Juliet was not affected by the ice physics.

"…Come on Rob, we got to keep moving."

"R-Right!"

The female lord helped her comrade up from the ground as the two went back to their platforming shenanigans. The Enchantress was furious that this mysterious girl ruined her fun, but at least she would have a challenge.

"What do you gain from helping them?"

"Justice."

"Oh, you're only going to use one word to talk with me huh? Then answer me this, do you think you will win against me? Someone who is more experienced than you?"

"Affirmative."

Either Juliet was cocky or she was being honest. She thrusted her katana toward the Enchantress who hovered over the girl but was meant with a barrage of jabs from the tip of her sword; these were all blocked by the rings used as a shield.

"Oh, maybe samurai girl isn't too bad." Hades admitted liking what he is seeing.

"Stop being a pedophile toward my favorite daughter…again." Ceres growled as she could be heard making a clicking sound.

"I want to fight…" Dark Pit growled as he looked toward the main heroes. "You two are almost there. Just fifteen more platforms to jump up."

"FIFTEEN?! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"He's not…so quit complaining…"

"Uh…Lucina…I hate this…I really do…"

* * *

><p>After reading the book on the Mushroom Kingdom, Shulk went back to being bored with nothing to do. He was so bored he read the book twice to make sure he understood what has occurred in the Mushroom Kingdom in the past. There were so many questions he had about Mario, Peach and Bowser's relationship now that he wanted to sneak out again. The door was locked this time around so he couldn't just open it.<p>

The guards apparently weren't watching the door either because after constantly ringing the bell near the door for service, no one responded. It's almost like Bowser's henchmen were at a meeting and wouldn't be able to respond to him until further notice. If his room was like Peach's room, then there would be a secret entrance in the fireplace that would allow him to sneak around, but not now nope.

There was always the option of taking a shower again just to let his mind trail off but there was no point if he would be put back into the stupid dress. Why couldn't they give him pajamas at the very least? Shulk made it his goal to get it as dirty as possible until Bowser conceded and gave him something else.

And what was the best way to get the dress dirty? Why all he had to do was roll on the floor like those Miis did in Tomodachi Life and get dust all over it. That would show Bowser how defiant he was!

Shulk didn't know how long he was rolling on the floor but eventually someone came into the room after the bell was rung one time too many. Too bad that it was Bowser that was annoyed that the Monado boy was abusing the bell that he gave him if he needed anything. He looked down on him just shaking his head.

"You know…Peach was never this bored. As my guest she did more than just roll on the floor. I will never understand kids."

The blond didn't take the comment well as he stood up with dirt all over the dress. With how much dirt there was, the Bowser on his butt would be covered up so he wouldn't have to be too embarrassed.

"Oh I'm the one bored?!" Shulk questioned raising his voice. "I bet you didn't spend seven months of your life running back and forth up the bodies of two titans to enact your revenge on the other race that attacked your home, killed your friends, and then attempted to make you one of them! Do not complain that I am **_BORED_** with sitting around in a castle waiting to be rescued due to your damn greediness!"

Bowser blinked at Shulk raising his voice at him again.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me! You don't let me do anything in here! I rang the bell for another book and nothing! What you expect me to read the same book again when I don't understand what goes through your mindset?!"

"…So you are bored."

"Yes…no…" Shulk realized that Bowser probably let the information go in one ear and out the next so he had to do the next drastic thing. Tear off the dress in front of Bowser leaving him in his boxers again. "I demand you give me more clothes! I am not wearing that same dress until I get rescued!"

"Why would you rip the dress again?! Now I have to get Kammy to fix it _**again**_!" Bowser growled not impressed with Shulk's disobedience. "Why do you need free reign in my castle? You're just going to run off and get yourself attacked by those krakens again!"

Shulk paused not wanting to think about the kraken sticking the tentacle down his boxers. However…

"No…I won't run…"

"You're not a good liar."

"…I won't run…"

"I can't trust you to run off in nothing but your boxers."

"Oh come on Bowser! Just let me walk to the library at the very least! You have one in this castle! Just let me do something! Be kind to your guest and don't treat me like a prisoner!"

Shulk yelped when Bowser stomped on the ground as a response causing him to fall to the floor.

"You dare order the King of Koopas around in his own castle? Shulk, know your place!"

Now Shulk did understand why Larry didn't want to be on his father's bad side. If Bowser's temper ignited and you were in his path, lord have mercy on you. Bowser wouldn't physically attack him. Instead he just got the mirror handle out and used the magic to repair the dress to where it was spot clean. Bowser decided to change the color of the outfit to match something that looked more refined than pink.

"If you don't like pink, then you can take gold!" Bowser declared as he forced the dress back onto Shulk using the magic causing him to whine feeling it tighten around him again. "And I'm this close to putting a collar on you so you would stop your yapping."

"N-No…that's okay…"

"What, you want attention? I'm giving it to you."

This wasn't the attention he needed. Bowser used the mirror handle again to slap something on Shulk's wrist. He wasn't too happy that it was a handcuff but it was only on one of his wrists.

"I don't need you moving around that much. If you're going to be moving around, I expect anyone to be able to grab that if you're getting out of hand."

"T-Then…"

"You can walk around but only if there are escorts! I do not need you wandering around alone and getting any funny ideas. The last time I let Peach wander around, she put badges in a chest and Mario took advantage of them."

_Peach really is smarter than she appears. Although…she tricked me so…_

"If you can stop ringing that bell at your convenience, then I will take you the library now."

This was better than he expected even if Bowser was in the worse of moods.

"T-Thank you!"

"Stupid kid. You're more difficult to deal with than Peach. When I'm done taking over the universe, I'm going to tell her that she is the best guest I have ever had!"

Shulk will never understand Bowser and now wasn't a time he was going to get anything out of him either. He should just be happy that he could get out to stretch his legs and leave.

* * *

><p>Wendy enjoyed every minute she had with the mirror shard. She could use her wand and turn it into an actual mirror to look at her beautiful self and what she had become because of the power she was given. What better way to celebrate but create a chandelier above her in her palace room with a lovely ice bed and the Smashers as her trophies?<p>

Link's position when turned into an ice statue could have been better, but even when in pain, Wendy found him attractive. To her, Link was one of the most handsome men in Smash Brothers Mansion and she wanted everything about him. One can excuse her for being a fangirl, but with the mirror, she could make her creepy dreams a reality. It wouldn't matter if he died as a statue because she could easily bring him back to life and change to look happier.

If Link were conscious in the statue (she didn't know if he was), he would have shivered at how she was rubbing her hands against his pale face. It's a shame she couldn't touch his abs in the state he was in, but she was obsessed with Link's pretty face the most. She wasn't like her perverted brother Roy who was crazy for Sonic and had the nastiest imaginations possible. She was above that.

Her cooing would stop when she could hear someone approaching the staircase to the top floor. She sighed realizing that Rob and Lucina were persistent as ever. She got the message from her father shortly after making the palace about how Rob and Lucina already dealt with Larry and was coming for her. Everything was fine on her watch. They would be frozen to death repeatedly until they surrendered. They had the Mario syndrome so they would just go straight to a game over.

"Wendy!" Lucina shouted as she reached the top of the stairs first with her Ice Flower in hand. "Your tyranny ends here! We will stop you from spreading a never ending winter!"

Wendy just laughed as she slid the Link statue away in the opposite direction of where Zelda and the others were held. "We?"

Lucina grumbled at this realizing Rob was behind her still. She couldn't start the battle without him. This earned some laughter from the Gods above and Pittoo griping about the match needing to start immediately.

"Oh Pitooey, you want a cat fight? How kinky can you be?" Hades questioned with his evil laugh.

"No, I want things over with…" Dark Pit grumbled not intending to take the bait, but the other Gods were going to make his life miserable.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, wouldn't that be nice for the girls to throw their clothes off and start scratching each other." Ceres said in a mocking tone. "It would make this chilly room heat up fast. Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"Wendy has no clothes."

"She has a bow, necklace and rings, Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed.

"Idiot, that's not my name and you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am?" Pit wondered out loud. "I don't know this time Pittoo…the hand holding is kind of making this game too easy for me to watch."

"What the hell you jerk!"

"Pit has a point, Pittoo." Palutena added. "No one likes an easy game, so a cat fight is to be desired now."

"Oh, if only if they could be moved by a controller, then we can see some real action!" Viridi announced.

"I can't believe I left my Guardian who could probably do that." Ceres murmured.

"I'm expecting some Mortal Kombat action if that were the case." The God of the Underworld finished.

Rob finally reached the top and collapsed onto the ground completely out of breath. Wendy laughed at the awful display he was showing now. If the palace weren't freezing, he probably would have been a sweaty pig. Instead, his legs were shaking not wanting to move from the current location and he wanted nothing but to remove the suit that was probably making him smell bad.

"How unrefined for you to show up in front of a beautiful princess." Wendy said with a laugh as she slapped her skates with her mirror shard magic. "I'll be kind. I'll get rid of Lucina first while you lie there and look uncool."

Rob really was a mess. For a moment, Chrom thought he heard Rob sobbing underneath the suit.

"I can't…go…" He murmured weakly. "Dammit…"

Lucina let out an exasperated sigh before pointing Falchion toward Wendy. "I'll fight you until he gets better."

"Good, but you might want to protect your precious boy toy Lucina. I can freeze him at any moment."

"Hey, how come that loser is Lucina's boy toy?!" Dark Pit questioned angrily. "Why can't it be someone else?!"

"Like you?" Dunban asked knowing that Chrom would not react well.

"What."

"Dunban, you have a weird imagination…" The dark angel grumbled not wanting Chrom to look at him the wrong way.

Wendy meant business when she said the battle wouldn't last long. Immediately she caused a barrier right where Rob was lying on to prevent him from interfering unaware by putting this barrier up, he was hit and loses the Prinny outfit. He cheered softly for this, but now he couldn't help the princess. The female Koopaling was creative with her wand causing icicles to be formed above along with sending her favorite rings out toward the female lord. Lucina knew that the fire flower would be more effective but she had better traction the way she was now. Ice versus ice at first would seem pointless, but given the Mario logic, it probably would work. When rings were bouncing off the wall trying to hit her, she froze them and sent them back. Wendy skated around her huge room often using her bed as a trampoline to throw her rings at odd angles. Lucina was proving why she was a competent partner being able to hit the rings back while Wendy was in the middle of her jump making her dizzy. She charged ahead and stomped on Wendy's head causing her to yelp and hide in her shell.

"Go Lucina!" Chrom cheered. "That's my daughter!"

"I know…" Dunban responded sarcastically.

Wendy was not pleased with how easy Lucina was handling her. She would not lose. Now her skating motions were different as she caused the icicles to fall from the ceiling with each twirl of her wand. Lucina slashed at them with her sword while dodging the rings again. Wendy was also using her magic to make the room colder. The Ylissean princess was unaffected by the weather due to the Ice Flower. She read Wendy when she used the snowstorm in her room to throw snowballs at her. These couldn't be hit back forcing her to move from her location. Wendy charged Lucina when she moved and hit her with one of her rings causing Lucina to lose her powers and the immunity to the temperature.

"Dammit…" She cursed as she actually used the tip of her sword to do a shield breaker. This worked in her favor as Wendy was stunned by the move. Lucina then jumped on Wendy's head again causing her to cry out in pain at how Lucina wasn't playing fair. The blue haired princess didn't get a good landing when she tried to step on the ice due to the lack of Ice Powers. "Dammit…if I don't finish this soon."

"No…I will not go down easily…I am not the weakest of the Koopalings!" She declared as she had herself covered in snow. She was preparing to drop the temperature before zero degrees Celsius in order to win. She also attempted to turn herself into a snow golem that would be impossible for Lucina to pierce no matter what she tried.

"Lucina, you got to get her before she completes her transformation!" Dark Pit shouted.

Lucina was shivering from the cold though making her reactions delayed. Combined with the icicles falling from the ceiling and rings still bouncing on the wall to dodge, she couldn't stop the transformation.

At this time, Rob recovered from fatigue. He was able to grab the Fire Flower and attempted to melt the ice. To his horror, the ice wasn't melting.

"What the hell is with this Mario logic?!" He shouted in rage as he was wondering how he would be able to help Lucina from the other side. "Dammit…what can I…do?"

When Rob fought Larry, he didn't notice the golden butterflies hovering the field the last time. This time, he could see a butterfly flying near him with a Cucco on its wings. The white haired tactician had this stupid idea knowing it would kill him if he did it, but he was going to keep the scales in Lucina's favor if she only had one hit left.

"Good-bye everyone…arcfire!"

Everyone gasped when they saw Robin fry the Cucco. In that moment, the white haired tactician saw the evilest look he had ever seen. The Cucco stared into his soul before cawing for its friends. By the Zelda universe logic, they just came from the sky and from behind him all on fire.

"Oh, Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Pit exclaimed happily.

"Why does he want a death wish?!" Pittoo wondered out loud. "Make sure those things are not teleported back here Rosalina…hey Rosalina, why are you smiling?"

"Interesting." She said simply pointing to the chickens that were running past Rob and going straight for the barrier Wendy made.

"I-Is he controlling them?"

"The Cuccos have no master Pittoo." Palutena reminded him. "And it's better off that way. I mean, imagine if Ganny tried to conquer Hyrule with these chickens instead of his usual army?"

"Link wouldn't stand a chance." Pit commented. "Hey, Where are Ganondorf and Ghirahim anyway? They were sent to Hyrule."

Palutena hummed as she twirled her staff. "Actually, while everyone wasn't looking, I decided to pick up my Ganny and his peacock."

"Wait, why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Because I don't think _**the author could input where Ganny was in the palace**_. We wouldn't want him destroying Hyrule though along with Wendy, right?"

"Umm…then that means he was listening the entire time?"

"Oh, he'll show up next chapter so there will be more characters to spectate, Pit."

"Uh…"

While they were talking the demon spawn from hell were able to melt the ice rather easily before disappearing. The only reason they didn't attack Rob was because the butterfly was forcing them to change their target to the ice rather than the human who set them on fire. Rob wouldn't realize that and just thought he was the controller of the cocks.

"He's smirking…" Rosalina murmured.

"He probably thinks he's the very best like no one ever was." Chrom added with a frown.

The ice melted allowing Lucina some heat from the chickens that disappeared to the depths of hell. Rob was quick to rush by her side. His attempt at shooting a fireball at Wendy proved useless, as her transformation was nearly complete.

"Uh…we need to end the battle quickly…" Lucina murmured.

Rob was on a roll so he would think of something equally ridiculous. He looked up and saw the chandelier. "Lucina, be ready to jump on Wendy once I finish my idea."

"Oh…right…"

Taking advantage that he had the Fire Flower now, he shot a barrage of flames toward the ceiling setting the candles on the chandelier on fire. However, he was also aiming to melt the crystal. He was more successful and doing this then an ice wall as it came crashing down on Wendy. The full force of the chandelier hit her before it set her on fire. She had to use her wand to defuse the flames but as a result of the chandelier hitting her ice golem form on the head, she was dizzy. Lucina charged toward Wendy and delivered the third stomp easily defeating her. She let out a wail about being easily defeated, but her easy defeat came from Lucina was because she didn't want to waste any time and trying to restore Hyrule back to normal. It must not have been comfortable being an ice statue after all.

Wendy refused to let go of the mirror shard even if she was still ready to be launched. Angry tears escaped her eyes as she refused to look at her opponent. Why was she bound by the rules of her father's game? Any other time and she could play dirty but not here. Before Lucina could deal the finishing blow (earning a boo from Hades who wanted a cat fight)…

"Wait!"

Lucina didn't get to hit the dazed Wendy due to the butterflies hovering in front of her acting as a shield. The little girl from the Mushroom Kingdom appeared after the butterflies allowed her body to form. She extended her arms out shaking her head.

"You can't be too hard on the Koopalings!" Cone declared causing Lucina to glare at her in annoyance. "If you hurt them too much, you give Mr. Shulk some difficulty taking care of them back in Bowser's Castle."

That was the last thing Rob wanted to hear from the little girl.

"Shulk…takes care of them?"

"Yeah, Mr. Shulk is a nice man! He took care of Mr. Larry after you blasted him off. His injuries weren't too bad, but if you do that to every Koopaling then you're overworking him."

The white haired tactician wasn't too surprised that Shulk was taking care of the injured even when they were his captors. The blond was too nice for his own good and he wouldn't want to make too much work for Shulk…however…

"Little girl," Rob began in a serious tone, "I will have you know that the Koopalings have done more damage than you can imagine. You saw Toad Town being flooded. Here, while the snow is pretty, I can not imagine how bad Hyrule Town has taken the sudden blizzard."

"Crops withered and animals are probably dead." Lucina added not at all impressed. "It's going to take some time to rebuild."

"Oh, the snow will melt when Ms. Wendy is off on her merry way." Cone said as a matter of fact. "But I guess repairing and replacing is a thing…"

"…If you know that, then please move." Lucina ordered as she prepared to do the shield breaker.

"Umm…"

Cone wasn't going to move. If there wasn't another set of golden butterflies moving her out of the way at that point, she would have been sent flying with Wendy who let out a scream about how her dreams of being an ice queen are over. The Fire Emblem fanfare played in the background again as their score probably went up. The mirror shard was left in place waiting for someone to take it. Once it was grabbed though, the castle would melt toward the ground (not like it was slowly descending anyway). Despite this small form of logic that the mirror kept the castle afloat, the Smashers who were encased in ice were thawed out almost immediately after Wendy's defeat.

"And that's checkmate." Rob hummed seeing Link and the others return to them. Lucina cared less about Cone yelling at her for not listening to a word she said and more about checking up on the Queen of Hyrule who was hit with the blast of ice.

"Zelda, are you alright?"

The Queen of Hyrule didn't respond away. She was still shivering from being inside the ice. Being frozen in a Smash match is just an inconvenience, but outside of Smash, she thought that was the end. Sheik and Toon Link probably felt the same pain and Link who had his entire body frozen to look like a trophy had it worse. Rob was quick with using his archfire to set up a small fire for Link after he was thawed out because unlike the other Smashers, his normal color wasn't returning immediately.

"Link, everything is going to be okay."

Link just looked over to the tactician magician and smiled weakly as a response as if telling him thinks. Now Rob found it odd how the Hylian wasn't speaking, but it might be because he was in Hyrule and by this world's logic, he simply refused to talk and let someone else do it for him. Toon Link didn't seem to be bounded by this rule though as he hugged Zelda just to get some warmth in.

"It's cold!" Toon Link cried out as his expression changed to that equal to a shocked face one would see online. "Zelda, I'm cold!"

"I know…" Zelda murmured weakly. "I'll…start Din's Fire…"

"Zelda, I think you need your rest." Lucina told her seeing how pale the Queen of Hyule was. "You look ready to faint."

"I feel faint…I apologize…for this inconvenience you two. Perhaps we should have taken Bowser's attack more seriously back at the mansion…Hyrule…is in trouble if I don't do anything now."

"Zelda, rest is important. I will get Impa if she is still not in the castle." Sheik said.

Lucina wanted to ask how Zelda and Sheik were in the same location, but she ignored it for now seeing the Sheikah disappear. Zelda sighed looking over to the Hero of Hyrule. If she didn't let her guard down, he wouldn't look so miserable.

"…What is your plan now?" Zelda questioned. "Do you intend to collect all the mirrors and chase after Bowser and his children?"

"We are. Mario lost to Larry earlier. We are the only ones who are qualified in this game."

"So, Link's efforts were futile because of this rule then…"

"It seems that way."

"…I must apologize again…"

"Don't Zelda. We will make sure that other worlds will not end up as bad as this one." The blue haired princess said this as she glared toward the little blonde girl who was still yelling at Lucina. She sighed realizing that she would have to speak to her again. "Look, we cannot show mercy to our enemy."

"Aren't you Smashers all friends? My brother decides to make one power hungry and you want to harm them now? This is a lame game!"

The golden butterfly on Cone's shoulder fluttered as if it was trying to whisper something to her. Her eyes widened in realization what she was saying and scowled.

"…If that is what you think…then I will leave…I just got to try to make the messages I send better…oh…what am I going to tell Mr. Shulk?"

Rob went over to the little girl wanting to deliver a message to the Monado boy. The journey so far has been a drag and Shulk seemed to be sympathizing with the enemy. He shouldn't hold that against his roommate.

"Can you ask Shulk if he can sneak in some 1-ups or powers?" The tactician asked. "He wasn't hit by the magic to play the game therefore he should be able to sneak something in. If Bowser is going to send people who are not involved to actually eliminate us, then two can play at that game."

"Oh, there is a reason why you're a tactician!" Cone exclaimed. "I will see if I can get him to give me a letter next time. Good luck in the world of Pokémon! Things are only going to get harder from here and I see a circus setting up there!" She smiled cutely again as she disappeared into golden butterflies followed by a slightly bigger one this time around.

"Eggman Land?" Pit wondered out loud.

"No doofus. She said the world of Pokémon. Not like that place is a freak show anyway."

"Hey, Pokémon are cute Pittoo!"

"Gargh! Stop calling me that! And no! They're all ugly and all the trainers are dumb!"

"You two shouldn't be fighting about Pokémon until we get there." Palutena told the two angels already turning her attention to the next world. "Rosalina, be prepared to pick those two up."

"Of course. I have to pick up Zelda and the others as well. The castle will collapse once they grab the shard."

Rob heard this and was ready to run all the way down the palace just so he wouldn't be buried under. The Smashers were already gathered together so Rosalina could grab them all in one fell swoop. The tactician gulped as he grabbed the second shard and Rosalina teleported them away. Anyone who was in the palace had to run out, but Ceres didn't have to worry about Juliet as she easily picked her up. The Enchantress got away before Juliet could deal the final blow. Hades let out a sigh of relief that the white haired girl was fine…not like anyone would notice. He just chuckled at how the save screen showed up again. What would happen if someone decided to not save and they had to start over?

_**NOW SAVING! DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER OR TOUCH THE SD CARD!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 9045 words.<strong>

**Li: How many Frozen parodies will there be? **

**Me: I couldn't help myself. Notes!**

**1. I call this Wendy's Palace but I keep with the castle theme given the title of the story and well I wanted this to be a running gag. I wrote on my profile that Prism and the witches/sorcerers actually can't tell the difference between a palace and a castle and this reflects in the Golden Land magic where you ask for one thing but get another. **

**2. Prinnies are the mascot of the Disgaea franchise. A Prinny is a penguin skin of a soul that could not make it to heaven and has to go to hell to atone for his or her sin. It could be for something minor as stealing or for something extreme like mass murder. Regardless, they are treated poorly in both heaven and hell. Prinnies can either work off their sin or pay it off (the harder to do as they are rarely paid). They suffer the most abuse and whoever owns the Prinnies depend on how hard they are worked. Those that work under Etna for example are treated the worse while if they work under Valvatorez they are treated the best due to how fair he is. Pit would probably treat them as badly as Etna simply because he has no sympathy for sinners. You can't tell if a Prinny is a murderer or a rapist after all so treat all crimes as equal. This is also why the power-up is worthless to allude to Prinnies being rather crappy units. **

**3. The Enchantress' appearance was mainly influenced by the one in Shovel Knight with a lot of different ideas such as she's wearing a cloak to cover her hair, eyes and upper portion of her face, but has no problem exposing her breasts. What is she hiding I wonder? **

**4. Pit's age of 2499 is what I use given how the Disgaea universe tends to equate age by the 1000s place. In human years, Pit would be turning 25 soon as a reference to how long it took for Kid Icarus to get a sequel for the most part. Pittoo is canonically 3 in comparison and Dark Pit not knowing makes him realize he doesn't know much about the history surrounding the 2000 war and so on. And the 2000 year war is brought up in nearly all Disgaea stories, the end of **_**Fallen Angel**_**, and all the headcanons of the Kid Icarus universe so its impossible to not know what they're talking about. **

**5. I know in **_**Bewailing**_** that Juliet is capable of talking in complete sentences, but I would like to think that she speaks in short sentences or single words just to get her point across when in battle (kind of like Fuji from Final Fantasy VIII). **

**6. Shulk's dress color is basically Beatrice from Umineko but not in design given Bowser wants to keep the "Peach feels" to Shulk's outfit. The handcuff is at best a Chekhov's Gun at best and fanservice at worse. Leave it up to the reader on why Bowser would put that on Shulk. **

**7. The thing about Ganondorf and Ghirahim is self-explanatory. There was nowhere to bring up that they were there, so by the logic of the 4****th**** wall breaking in this story, it's easy to casually write how Palutena already grabbed her boyfriend and the ass kisser. **

**8. The boss was overall easier mainly because if Lucina is the one leading the battle, things will get done. She's not complaining about the Mario logic nor does she tire out like Rob. She is able to be the quick protagonist as a result in this game, but that won't last long as we'll see in future boss fights. Plus, in retrospect, Link's life was in danger due to how being an ice statue is worse than being encased in ice unlike Peach. **

**That's it! Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	7. Democracy

**Your Hom is in Another Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land (Prism, Cone, Raven, K.K. etc.) and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress.**

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach, Fox/Sonic, OC (Virtue)/Pit and others**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Warning: Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister.**

Chapter 7: Democracy

* * *

><p>Shulk made great use of his given freedom. By freedom, it meant him staying in the library to absorb all the information from the books. He would have been happier if all the books didn't concern glorify Bowser as this God, but it was important to get as much information as possible while he was here. Learning about the Mushroom Kingdom and all the journeys that Mario and the group have gone through even explaining these party game scenarios and why these sporting events occur made Shulk wish he lived in a world that so carefree that he could befriend the antagonist. If someone was evil in his world, they went on mass murder sprees without fail. It was why Shulk would never accept Metal Face even if it were just a hologram that appeared at night on that specific stage.<p>

_Perhaps when this is all over, I could ask Bowser about how he's able to build these airships so quickly. A skill like that could be useful in Bionis._ Shulk thought to himself positively. Yep, he was remaining optimistic the more he stuck around Bowser's Castle.

Shulk would sometimes get pulled out of the library to assist Junior with his robot that he was going to use against Rob and Lucina. The reason this happened more than once was due to how time either stopped or was faster in the Golden Land. He honestly had no idea, but when he was in the Golden Land, he didn't need to eat or sleep. That wasn't a good thing, but that was probably a magical resistance gained when anyone stayed behind in the Golden Land for an extended period of time (and could possibly explain why the children never aged).

Despite Jr. being intelligent, he was a little naïve to think that Shulk wouldn't help him without consequences. Shulk was not mean spirited. He just wanted to help Robin and Lucina using any means necessary and if he had to add something that would cause the machine to malfunction in battle, so be it. Shulk appeared convincing when he was working with the robot. The robot was Pokémon themed to look like a Groudon. Jr. wanted it to be able to dig underground and be able to catch the two off ground. He wanted more extreme powers like shooting magma from its back and using its claws to rip apart its opponent, but Shulk considered those ideas too violent. Bowser's son glared at Shulk for stating the obvious and demanded he implement those into his machine. Sighing in defeat, Shulk decided that perhaps it could happen but unlikely. In the end though, he only put simple functions that appeared to be complicated to allow Robin and Lucina more leeway if they had to fight him.

Jr. didn't even bother to check if the codes that Shulk was putting (along with mechanical parts that looked nothing like magma rocks) would help him win. He was just glad the Monado boy was useful besides shutting Larry up from his whining.

Shulk would go right back to taking care of the Koopalings when Wendy was thrown back in front of Bowser's castle. She was in tears and stomping her foot as she ran inside to cry to daddy. She repeated what Larry said word per word except she cried about how Link would never be hers and how Lucina was deadly. Since Shulk finished up with his small job, he went back into Bowser's main chamber to comfort Wendy hearing her screeching.

"Daddy, give me another mirror! I'll defeat them both this time and claim my prince! I swear!" Wendy whined as Bowser covered his ears.

"Uh…why are you so annoying…" Shulk could hear Bowser complain. So much for Wendy being the favorite. "I don't have another shard, and the handle is mine. You're just going to have to sit out."

"Unless those two make it here then it could be a boss rush." Kammy suggested with a snicker. "It would give you useless Koopalings something to do while the real son does the real damage to those two pests."

The blond didn't like the tone Kammy used when talking to Wendy. It only angered the female Koopaling more as she proceeded to throw her rings at the old Magikoopa. She was too injured doing so and she started shivering without the shard.

"Shulk, you can take care of her." Bowser said sternly. "I have to warn my other kids to prepare themselves against the owl and the princess."

"Uh…Bowser…"

"Junior, is your machine ready?"

"Of course papa! I'm ready to halt their progress permanently."

The two were overly eager to start the next mission that leaving Wendy alone only caused her to sit on the ground and start slamming her fists against the ground. Shulk imagined Crazy Hand suddenly rolling around on the ground when he was pushed into a corner during battle.

"Hey…Wendy…let's get out of here. You'll…look less pretty if you stain your face with tears."

That was corny, but that was something that Rob would say to a cute girl. Shulk didn't have any standards on what would be considered cute, pretty and beautiful. Then again, in his mind, Cone was the most adorable little girl he had met, the girls back on his planet would be pretty (but he couldn't remember what Reyn described Sharla as) and Rosalina would be under beautiful. Palutena probably would have been drop dead gorgeous if she didn't send chills down his spine with her cat like smile.

She stopped throwing her little tantrum when Shulk called her pretty. "You think…I'm pretty?"

"Uh…"

"Tell me that I'm pretty again!"

"Umm…you're pretty. An angry girl or a sad girl will only tarnish the beautiful face they are capable of showing to the world. You have to smile even if you're in pain. I know I find girls who smile even in the darkest kind more attractive."

"You find me attractive?!"

He was digging a deeper hole now to cheer her up.

"Come on, let me see your injuries." Shulk looked at Kammy who was still in the room snickering at him. He felt his cheeks turn pink. "G-Go away! Don't you have to help Bowser?!"

"I guess you're a player after all even if you're in that dress."

"Uh…stop insulting me…Rob is the only…"

Kammy disappeared in purple smoke leaving Shulk to take care of Wendy's injuries. He sighed realizing that the little witch did nothing to stop Lucina from harming her like Larry. The injuries overall weren't too bad.

"Can you explain to me what happened in the battle?"

"That princess was horrible! She did this to me, and that owl…is that what everyone is calling him now? He set the beautiful chandelier I made with my ice on fire! It fell on me! I got a boo-boo from that!"

_Boo-boo? Who uses that language?_ Shulk had to ask himself as he got out the alcohol to rub the small cuts on her body causing her to cry out in pain. She was worse than Larry with resisting, but Shulk had a better time controlling her by encouraging her that a pretty girl is strong enough to handle minor injuries. He let out a sigh of relief when he finished wrapping the bandage around her tail and slapping a few patches on her cheek. "We're done. You did a good job."

"T-Thank you."

Shulk was again getting shivers seeing Wendy give him an odd look. What started with her cheeks turning red would later result in her eyes becoming huge hearts.

"This isn't good…" Shulk murmured to himself.

Wendy immediately grabbed at his dress having a sinister smile appear on her lips.

"Oh, this is what daddy gave you? I'll take you to my room and give you something better. You'll make a wonderful doll!"

Yeah…Shulk realized why he shouldn't be too nice to someone like Wendy.

* * *

><p>The Pokémon universe on the surface had yet to be attacked, but this is simply due to the fact we are viewing what is occurring before the Koopaling strikes. Red was expecting a Koopaling to attack when he brought his Pokémon back, but to his surprise, the world was still at peace. Calum, the trainer of Greninja was rather annoyed at the lack of damage simply because he wanted to show the world that he was capable of defending it again. If Calum stopped a madman from trying to kill everyone for the sake of resources, then he would do it again with a Koopaling with the power of this Golden Land.<p>

The two were in front of the ruins of N's Castle that resided near the Unova League. Calum only remembered this place thanks to it being a stage in Smash Brothers Mansion while Red had been here before. If no one was here due to any leagues happening at the moment, it was a perfect place to relax. It helped that it was also a meeting spot for many of the top opponents to sit and chat about Pokémon strategies.

Ash got a call from one of his old pals who wanted to meet him and a few others. Ash happily accepted the invitation. Calum wanted to know who Red invited but it was pretty much a secret, so when the blue eyes white dragon showed up overhead letting out a radiant roar, Calum froze in his spot wanting to hide behind his Greninja, who was chilling next to Lucario.

"W-Why is Reshiram here?!" Calum asked losing his normally stoic persona upon seeing the fire legendary.

"Hey N, great to see you again!" Red called out as he waved to the person that was on the Pokémon.

"N?"

Calum looked toward the trainer on Reshiram more carefully. N was an older male of the age of twenty with long green haired tied behind his back and blue eyes underneath the black and white cap he wore. He wore a necklace around his neck and a void cube on his belt. His color scheme looked identical to those of the former Team Plasma making him weary of him when he got off the legendary Pokémon.

"Ash, it's been a while." The man spoke in a soft tone, but Calum noted how he was speaking in an odd fashion. "How have you been at Smash? Was my music box helpful?"

"Music box?" Calum wondered out loud before remembering that there was a soundtrack specifically called N's Castle Medley. It finally donned on him that the song was named after him. "Oh!"

N was more interested in seeing Pikachu who happily ran over to him and greeted him.

"How have you been, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Jigglypuff also went over to him with a dopey grin on her face. The trainer from Kalos was confused at how N knew these Pokémon if the only trainer that was allowed to walk around Smash Brothers Mansion was Red originally.

Lucario and Charizard looked up to see N, but both did not move from their position. Charizard instead was just glaring at Reshiram who continued to stare at him aloofly.

"Red, you have a lot of explaining to do," Calum began, "I do not know who this guy is and why he has a freakin' legendary! I should be the only one with a legendary!"

"Calum, I guess I forgot to say I was friends with N." Red answered with a stupid grin. "N, I want you to meet my friend at the mansion, Calum. His Greninja caught the attention of Master Hand and was requested to join the roster of Smash Brothers."

N stopped petting both of the smaller Pokémon to look at the human. The green haired man made it clear he wasn't much of a talker when it came to any newcomers. He just stared at Calum before realizing he needed to introduce himself.

"Oh…hi…I'm N…"

"Is that really your name?"

N glared at him as a response before looking toward his Greninja whom he was more interested in. "So, that's the Pokémon that made it in besides Red's team."

"Hey, I'm talking here!"

"Hey Calum, calm down. N isn't use to talking to other people."

"Obviously…he's a Pokémon fanatic with a legendary Pokémon. Wonder how he caught it."

N really didn't like how the Kalos trainer was speaking to him. "Caught? Reshiram is my friend. There is no need to put Reshiram in a Pokéball."

"Huh?"

"A recap of the events in Unova region is Team Plasma wanted to liberate Pokémon from their trainers." Red explained with a frown on his face. "They think Pokéballs harm the Pokémon therefore its better to release them into the wild. As a former member of Team Plasma, N believed that notion."

"I still do Ash." N reminded him coldly. "However, I cannot force people to submit to my will. It's a shame. At Smash Brothers Mansion, the Pokémon are happy out of their Pokéballs and your Pikachu is so alive outside of it."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed with N's statement.

"So…Reshiram…is not…tamed…" Calum muttered looking at the magnificent beast before him. He flinched when it let out a low roar.

"Is your legendary captured? That is rather depressing to hear."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Woah, woah, woah! Chill, you two! No need to fight!" Red shouted getting in between them with his arms out. "N, who else is showing up here besides you?"

"…Blair." He said simply with a small smile. "He's coming back on Zekrom."

"W-What?! Who is this Blair? He has a legendary too?!"

Red remembered fondly who Blair was. He was one of the top competitors in the Unova League and probably would have gotten Master Hand's attention if he didn't vanish like a phantom at the end of the league. Red had a winning streak at all of these leagues due to using his strongest team. He met his match with Blair with his odd team that worked surprisingly well and defeated him for second (and Red prayed that wasn't why he was knocked off the roster in Smash). Blair was distant and told Red and his friends he was searching for N, and that when in a time of crisis, he would return. He was never seen again and N spent most of the time after his father's arrest to search for his friend. Only now did he seem to get in contact with him.

"Blair is my friend." N answered.

"And mine too!" Red added with a laugh. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"But really N, what did you need to talk about with him?"

"…I only wanted to talk to you and that girl that is always following Blair around…"

"Whitlea?"

"…Yeah…her…I wanted to make a confession…and I know you might not want to hear it. Its about the Shadow Triad."

Red frowned at the mention of that ninja trio. They were the only people who didn't get caught at the end of Team Neo Plasma's disbandment and Ghetsis wasn't able to out them for who they were. Red never cared for them because according to Blair, they would only act on orders of Ghetsis. With failing to take over Unova twice, he was nothing but jello that needed to be taken to the asylum therefore, would not be able to issue an order of escape. Of course to be fair, the Shadow Triad gave up on Ghetsis near the end for whatever reason and Blair was always suspicious of this.

"Are they attacking people again?"

"No…I know their identity." He admitted. "I feel like for all the crimes Team Plasma and my father has done, it would not be fair to let them go unpunished. They are living their lives like normal people laughing at how you and a few others are fooled by their façade."

"Huh? Who?"

"It is…"

Reshiram shifted before spreading its wings, confusing N.

"Reshiram, what is it?"

Red noticed that Lucario, Greninja and Charizard finally moved from their location to look to see what Reshiram was staring at. It didn't take long for the trainers to look down and see that everyone that below Victory Road specifically at the Pokémon Center were being attacked by these circus balls that took the form of Pokéballs. Ash was having a terrible flashback of the time he first encountered Mewtwo and Mewtwo thought it would be a good idea to take all the original Pokémon for himself and make duplicates of them.

"He's here!" Red shouted as he looked at his Charizard. "Charizard, let's go! We will not allow them to ruin our world!"

Red hopped on his Pokémon ready to ride into battle, but there was no need when the Koopaling popped up at the edge balancing on a circus ball.

"Lemmy!" Red yelled as his Charizard prepared to charge into the ball. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to catch them all!" Lemmy declared happily. "Since someone here hasn't been doing that for as long as the anime has been running."

That was a sick burn to Red if any. He pouted when the words reached his ears.

"…It's not about catching them all as it is about the journey with friends and the Pokémon your forge bonds with."

"That's not what you said in season one."

"I was ten back then…I'm sixteen now…"

"You still look like you haven't aged a day."

"Shut up!"

Calum wondered if Red really was sensitive about his appearance and accomplishments. It was better to win more leagues than to capture all the Pokémon especially since the world keeps "discovering" more species as time goes on. Regardless of what Calum thought, Red ordered his fire dragon to use flare blitz on Lemmy's ball. Lemmy jumped off when Charizard hit it, but to Red's surprise the ball didn't burn. Instead, the ball opened up trapping the two inside. Ash immediately realized that there was no oxygen inside the ball and recalled Charizard.

"Ash!" The green haired trainer yelled as he looked toward Reshiram. "Help him out, Reshiram!"

Lucario charged up his aura sphere while Pikachu and Jigglypuff were quick to team up. Jigglypuff allowed Pikachu to ride her toward the floating circus ball where Red was trying his best to get out before he lost the ability to breathe. Lemmy's attention was toward the other Pokémon though.

"Golden Land magic can do anything, hee-hee. If that is the case then capture the legendary Pokémon for me."

Reshiram fired a blue flare attack Lemmy's direction. Normally N would reframe from ever using this powerful move, but what Lemmy was doing to the Pokémon below was unacceptable. To his horror, golden butterflies were enough to trap the flame in the mirror shard. Lemmy giggled as he did a few tricks on the ball before aiming it at the Pokémon trainers. Calum and N were quick to jump out of the way along with the other Pokémon. However, the ruins to N's Castle were hit and N could only watch as whatever was left of his past being burned up.

"Impossible…"

"Holy crap…he reflected a legendary attack…" Calum muttered feeling his legs give out on him. "Dammit…I'm getting nervous…"

Greninja was next to his trainer waiting for orders. Calum honestly didn't want to risk hurting his Pokémon, but seeing the look in the frog ninja's eyes made Calum realize he couldn't run away.

"Greninja, use water shuriken. Poke that ball!"

Greninja was quick to charge up a shuriken made of water at Lemmy. It almost hit the wand he was recklessly twirling. While Lemmy was distracted, Pikachu was trying to break the ball going as far as to bite at it. The ball wouldn't break by normal means and Red could feel his vision get hazy the longer he was in.

"Ash, hang on! Reshiram, keep him distracted, please."

Lemmy wasn't interested in dragging this battle out. Normally he enjoyed tormenting his opponent but he got a message from Bowser that the two people he should be concerned about are Robin and Lucina. He was slow with starting up his world before the duo could get to him, so he needed to have some hostages like Wendy only actually use them.

This was why he had no problem summoning all of these balls and launching them all at the Pokémon at binding speed. Calum had an easier time dodging them along with his Greninja but Jigglypuff who couldn't move while she puffed up was hit. When the ball hit her, a red light engulfed the pink balloon and she was forced into the ball. Pikachu gasped as he clung onto the floating ball with his trainer inside.

"Pikachu, get out of here!" Red shouted. "You'll get caught!"

Pikachu's response was to electrocute the balls that got near him. He could only do it for such a short amount of time before caught. Pikachu's thunderbolt had no effect on the circus ball that Red was trapped in. Lucario sped past the balls and went straight for Lemmy in the same vain that Reshiram did. If magic didn't work then physical combat would defeat him. Lemmy was surprised that Lucario knew that his weakness was to step on his head. He refused to go into his shell when the aura Pokémon stomped on him and tried to trap in the ball.

"Greninja, shadow sneak!"

The frog ninja almost successfully knocked Lemmy off his balance with that surprise attack. He wasn't going to have it and hit everyone around him with a bright light from the Golden Land stunning them in their place.

"D-Dammit…can't move…" Calum murmured.

The power that Lemmy held over them was extraordinary or perhaps it was the mirror being abused. With this, the Koopaling threw the balls at all the Pokémon that were in the area catching them all. Lucario braced himself for the red light to hit him, but that wouldn't do much when he went in without a fight. Red screamed when Pikachu was hit and immediately tried to punch the ball hoping it would pop. Calum's eyes widened in horror seeing his Greninja captured in front of his eyes; N looked toward Reshiram that didn't go inside the ball. Instead these circus balls turned into a net that covered the legendary Pokémon. For a second, N thought it was the same net used by Ghetsis to harm Kyurem.

"Reshiram!"

Lemmy hummed as he got off his ball and stood on front of the two trainers. He twirled his wand sending the sphere Red was in toward Calum who was smacked against it. N called for both trainers as they were sent flying once the ball popped.

"Oww…" Red mumbled weakly. "Pikachu…"

N worried what Lemmy would do to him. The Koopaling had all the Pokémon at this point, so he just needed to do one more thing. The Golden Land magic was used to put out the fire and restore N's Castle to its original state. N watched in awe as the ruined he lived in most of his life was being brought back with just the golden butterflies. Not even Arceus was able to pull off a feat like this. The major difference with the castle was that Bowser's head was placed at the top looking identical to Princess Peach's Castle as a result.

"Now you're going to be the King of Fools!" Lemmy declared as he hit N with the same magic…only for nothing to have happened confusing him. "Huh?"

Lemmy looked at the shard seeing the darker color it had. Perhaps he used too much?

"Oh man! Don't tell me that there is a limit to what I can do before I can use it again! Well shoot…might as well use the magic to make my army to pop up!"

The Koopaling didn't understand why his magic was starting to give out on him. He wasn't even sure if this spell would work, but one thing was for certain, if Robin and Lucina showed up, he would probably be easy to defeat, and Lemmy wasn't liking the idea of losing due to a miscalculation.

N couldn't move his body to check up on the two unconscious trainers near the Koopaling. He could only hope that someone like Blair could come in and help. Now, all he could do was look at Reshiram who was crying out in pain horrified at the words Reshiram were speaking as it tried to break out.

* * *

><p>A lot of things needed to be happening before Robin and Lucina were whisked off to the third world. One was grabbing the Smashers who didn't need to linger in Hyrule. Palutena used this explanation simply to grab Ganondorf who would not lift a finger in the first place along with Ghirahim. Pit waved at Ganondorf seeing he would be a subject of abuse like him in the commentary. The King of Evil ended up leaving the chambers to explore Angel Land despite Palutena warning him that a demon will get weird stares (not like he cared if the angels hated him or not. They would have to come at him to take him and his servant down).<p>

The other person grabbed was Magnus. He did not belong in Hyrule and Pit wanted him in Skyworld. Unfortunately, Palutena decided that he would do better on the Comet Observatory with Dark Pit with his type of sarcasm (plus she teased Pit that he only wanted Magnus around to get laid with him which he feverishly denied). Magnus didn't mind so much because Chrom was on board and he could make fun of him with Dunban (much to Chrom's dismay). With this though, everyone from the Kid Icarus cast was here to stay for the commentary, and there were still more Gods that would probably join in the long run with how news spread fast of the Golden Land game.

Lucina did not attempt to take a nap this time in fear that she would have that same erotic dream. Instead she and Rob warmed themselves up in front of the fireplace in the kitchen galaxy until Rosalina was ready to send them off. Whenever they finished, she was starting to feel exhausted but that might be because she pushed herself in this world to get things done faster. Dark Pit noticed and was more supportive of her this time around. Rob rolled his eyes at the obvious young couple in front of him turning away so he wouldn't be seeing a kiss (which they wouldn't do in front of the white haired tactician anyway).

It didn't take a genius to see Dark Pit taking the inventory and replacing all the power ups again despite the criticism he was getting from it. From all the power ups so far, the flowers were the most useful. The dark angel insisted that he was fine with breaking the rules. This made Lucina worry because she feared if he kept openly defying the Golden Land, he would be punished. The divine beings took this very seriously except when they wanted to make the game more entertaining like Hades. It was a miracle that guy was still around after getting them to lose two lives.

"So…what about the 1ups?"

"What about them?"

"You're not…going to give us any?"

"I can't give you what I don't have. You'll just have to wait for that little witch to come back with them if Shulk actually can get any."

Lucina sighed in defeat as she leered at the short tactician. He scowled at her as a response.

"Oh come on! I won't be the reason for a game over this time!"

"Chances of a game over this time around are high." Dark Pit mocked. "Keep your guard up."

"Argh…don't remind me…"

Once Pittoo was done with handing the power ups to them, the trio left the kitchen and went toward Rosalina who was ready to send them to the world of Pokémon.

"…The damage doesn't seem too bad from the surface," Rosalina stated just from looking at the planet, "but I don't like how that castle was brought up after being destroyed."

"Huh? Isn't it up and running in Smash Brothers?" Pit asked.

"It's nostalgia Pit…and the correct thing to say Pit is that it's the Unova League that is used as a stage, not N's Castle."

"Oh…does that mean that whoever is in charge of this world ended up bringing it back?"

"Probably. Rob and Lucina need to investigate the cause immediately, but chances are it's from the Golden Land."

"Please be careful you two. There is something sinister in this world." Rosalina warned them as she twirled her wand and sent them to World 3-1.

* * *

><p>The starting location was the end of Route 10 that would lead into Victory Road. The Badge Check Gate was nowhere to be located, but that was either due to moving given it had been two years since anyone used this route or because of the Golden Land magic removing it to make access to Victory Road easier. The two Fire Emblem heroes looked upward to see how they would traverse the terrain. The destination was at the top where there was indeed a huge ship hovering around N's reconstructed castle.<p>

If Mario or Luigi were the protagonists, they could have easily skipped going through Victory Road with their jumping skills. Lucina could probably do it with a little effort, but there was no way Rob would be able to pull off these acrobatic techniques. His jump was one of the worse in the game and he didn't have good air game either. In his world, fighting in the air was absurd leaving you wide open so seeing some Smashers pull off amazing moves in the air always left him feeling envious.

"…We're going to have to go inside…are we?"

"Rob, don't complain."

The short tactician let out a low whine before following behind Lucina who held her head eye as they walked inside Victory Road.

On the outside with the Gods, many have just finished eating their snacks, but refused to move out of their seat in case they missed something. Pit let out a yawn as he left to go back to his room and came back with his 3DS.

"Pit, what are you doing?" Palutena questioned.

"Well…since they have entered Victory Road, I wanted to play some Pokémon in the process."

"Which one?"

"Well…honestly, repeating the same game can get boring so I kind of switch back to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon…" He let out a grumble. "But the new one sucked, so I wonder why I'm still playing it. I'm better off playing Explorers of the Sky at this rate…"

"Hey Pit, send me my 3DS!" Dark Pit called out to his white twin. "Let's have a Pokémon Battle while we wait for them to get out."

"Uh…but it would mean I would have to walk to your division that is too dark for me and pick it up. I don't even know where you put your things."

"Idiot! I left my 3DS in your room! You can't be that blind! Just get me ORAS."

"Huh, ORAS is already out?"

"You're slow Pitstain."

Pit wouldn't need to run and get his twin's 3DS though. Someone already dropped it on Pittoo's head causing him to jerk his head at whoever did that. Palutena frowned knowing who did that.

"Palutena, don't do that! I don't want my screen cracking before Pit's!"

"…That wasn't me that was…"

"ME!"

It didn't take a genius to note how all the Gods and Goddesses spectating let out a huge sigh of defeat…even Hades didn't sound that impressed and he was the one that everyone hated. Was there someone out there the Gods despised besides him and Ares? Pit wasn't all that impressed either.

"…Kaguju." Pit grumbled folding his arms in discontempt as a purple haired angel appeared before him and Palutena. All the other Gods could see him projecting like them though in the stars. He was a rather effeminate angel with curly purple hair and purple eyes to match. He was an angel all the way through wearing an identical tunic to Pit only a majestic purple. It was his smug smile that made Pit wish he wasn't associated with the older man. "Why are you here?"

"That's not nice Captain Tip!" He let out a fake whine. "I noticed that the family is coming together to watch a game like old times, so here I am going to participate too!"

"Get out." Hades said simply with an unimpressed look on his face.

"No one wants you here. No one needs you." Ceres added in complete union with Hades.

"I agree. Go back to doing your usual thing and bring Hermes instead." Palutena added rather coldly. Only her words caused Kaguju to flinch.

Only Viridi was confused on who this angel was that her mother hated. Juliet was equally puzzled.

"Hey Rosalina, who is this Kaguju?" Viridi asked knowing she would not get a response from the older Gods.

"…Its Dionysus." Rosalina explained. "He is not allowed to attend the divine meetings with the Gods. If he shows up, he'll be murdered."

"Really? The Gods hates him that much?" Dark Pit asked. "I thought he was an angel though…"

"That's the form he takes to hide from Hera…although I do not see it as a clever disguise."

"Pretty Palutena, why do you have this idiot live amongst your angels?" Hades asked rather darkly. "He's a waste of space when you give him power."

"You're the one to talk…" Palutena snarked, "but to answer your question, if I'm not up to date with the events around the universe, then I have Kaguju do it. He is in charge of my Messenger Division."

"Hermes does a better job."

"Well he's doing his own thing allowing the Celestial Pirates to steal whatever they see fit. I rather not have anyone like that working under me."

"And you have Pepper who is a classified thief…" Pit mumbled as he realized he wasn't going to be able to play. He might as well wait until a break occurred to switch his game so he could play with the dark angel. "Then again…she's under my command like the other royal bodyguards…"

In the process of the introduction of a new God, Rob lost a life due to falling into a bottomless pit. Lucina ordered him to wait before they figured out what to do, but what needed to occur was pushing the nearby boulder into the hole to fill it. Rob was being impatient with Lucina pushing it and she ended up pushing him into the hole causing him to lose a life. She wanted to facepalm at his incompetence again.

Once they got past the boulder, more issues started to show up specifically the enemies. Thwomp were everywhere in Victory Road ready to crush them if they weren't careful. A sword could not break them, so Lucina had to rush past it and hope Rob would not be caught underneath it.

Unfortunately, there was one Thwomp that was in a genuinely bad location on the map that forced them to grab the ledge and quickly run under it (or to let go and try again. Rob wasn't fast to open Elwind, so when he climbed up the edge, the Thwomp came down on him. Lucina had to look away when she heard his scream and the breaking of bones. That caught everyone's attention simply because that was when they both disintegrated due to losing all of their lives.

"A game over already?!" Chrom asked wondering if Rob was okay after being squished.

"Dammit Rob! Why do you die so easily?!" Dark Pit questioned in annoyance.

"…Well…I guess that means we can get a drink now, right?"

"Magnus…not funny…" Dunban mumbled seeing the older man wasn't thinking too hard at what just happened.

"It's the Dionysus curse." Hades declared. "Once he shows up, everyone dies! Just like 2000 years ago!"

Kaguju flinched at the Lord of the Underworld's wicked sense of humor directed at him.

"That really wasn't…my fault…"

"Whatever, we can stock up on food again!" Phosphora shouted. "Be right back!"

"I will too…" Juliet mumbled disappearing when Phosphora left. This was the pattern with everyone else who weren't taking that awful death seriously.

* * *

><p>The game over side of the world had never looked so bleak. Maybe it was because Raven wasn't there to greet them. Instead, Starlight was there to look at the two Smashers. Lucina just shook her head in annoyance at Rob getting them both killed again, but this time, it was bad enemy placement, so she wasn't too hard on him. Robin temporary blue screened upon being sent back to this area. He was just glad he wasn't mash potatoes after that traumatizing death.<p>

"And who might you be?" Lucina asked expecting that aloof girl to insult them instead of a rather innocent looking boy.

"Good day. My name is Starlight, the Sorcerer of Hope."

"The game over screen is not hopeful…" Rob snarked darkly.

He ruffled Starlight's feathers from that statement. "Oh…sorry I'm not spreading hope correctly…"

Lucina gave Rob a look forcing him to apologize to the white haired sorcerer for no real reason. He had to make sure he didn't blow it for the both of them. If Starlight was mad enough, he didn't have to send them back to the world of the living.

"I apologize for the bad enemy placement." Starlight continued. "The Koopaling of that world is an oddball with his magic this time around. Nothing makes sense."

"And who is our opponent for this world this time?"

"Umm…I think its Lemmy."

That explained everything to the two who just needed to know who their opponent was. Unlike Larry and Wendy, he wasn't making himself known that easily with the lack of an elemental. Outside of Smash, it should have been apparent that Lemmy was on the unstable side due to how quirky he acted during Smash in comparison to the other Koopalings.

"Please be careful, and don't get lost."

That was another thing. If they couldn't get out of Victory Road, then they were doomed to be trapped in World 3-1 and walking around in circles with enemies respawning was not how the Fire Emblem warriors wanted to spend their day.

"Uh…can we get a hint?" Rob asked. "Everything looks the same in the cave."

"I don't think hints magically show up after a game over…" Starlight answered. "I mean…if you get a lot of 1ups and die often perhaps they appear, but as of now…"

It was too much to ask for at this rate. Rob may have been a tactician but this was proving itself to be a waste of time.

"I'm sorry I can't be much help unlike Raven…I'm new so…"

_Leave it to these kids to make things hard on us adults._ Rob grumbled to himself waiting for Starlight to use the same magic the raven haired teen used to get them back to the game. Again Starlight wished them luck as he sent them back to the starting point of Victory Road making all of their progress moot.

* * *

><p>Compared to dying at the start of a boss fight, nothing of worth was missed. The divine beings took it as a short break to get more food or wine. Viridi whined about how boring the stage was overall with getting through a maze with hardly any enemies and the ones that show up were in the worse locations that it would result in a game over. Kaguju had to agree with how that enemy was in a poor place.<p>

Seeing Robin and Lucina back with only one heart did not speed things up one bit. They had to be careful because the enemies weren't even in the same place as last time forcing them to keep their guard up. Another thing that changed was the location of hidden blocks that would contain mushrooms that would allow them to take another hit. It was only a shame they didn't have any useful power ups to use in a cave that could take hours to complete.

"Uh…did we just come through that cave?"

"I think we slid the wrong way…"

"Dammit Lucina…why is this cave so damn hard?!"

The other Gods would have mocked Rob if half of them weren't bored at the stage. Perhaps the next stage would pick up the pace but at the moment, it was just going through the motions of the last two worlds. They needed some help. Otherwise the Gods would insert there own fun to make things interesting.

"Uh…is there something that is going to show us the way?" Rob asked.

His calls were immediately answered. As the two walked through the cave again, a golden butterfly appeared hovering over their head. Lucina kept her guard up even though Rob thought this was Cone who was about to show up. The butterfly never turned into human form. Instead it started to fly away creating a golden trail of where the two needed to go.

"Wait…there was a secret path?" Rob wondered out loud.

"That explains why we have been walking in circles."

"…So…we can finally have progress?"

"Only if we follow it."

As they followed the butterfly, they noted that the new location was higher than they could reach. Rob opened the power up box to see if anything was worth using.

"There are only two power ups that could get you up there." Dark Pit told them. "You can either use the spring or the cat suit. Lucina, take the cat suit."

"Devil face is showing his true colors." Magnus said with a smirk.

"N-No…"

"Oh, remember when Bowser had the cat suit on?" Pit asked with a smile on his face. "He looked so weird! I wonder what would happen if I put it on!"

"Well, you wouldn't be able to fly." Kaguju mocked.

"Hey, cats can't fly!"

"Captain Armpit, everyone can fly except you. Accept that."

"…Lady Palutena!"

Palutena just added her own dialogue to the conversation. "Lucina, take the cat suit. You won't regret it."

Lucina didn't appreciate how the divine beings were laughing behind her back. There was probably a catch besides being put into a cat outfit. She took the super bell in favor of the spring. Rob thought he was going to be the one to luck out.

He didn't. In fact, the minute he grabbed the spring mushroom, he was trapped inside the spring. Not once did he feel like he was powered up. In fact, being trapped in the spring hurt and he couldn't even stand properly anymore. He found himself bouncing in place. Lucina's eyes widened in horror at the fate she could have faced if she chose that mushroom.

"Oh hell no! What is this?"

"One of the worse power-ups Nintendo could ever make." Hades mocked. "Look on the bright side. You can jump high."

"…It looks painful." Juliet commented next to her mother.

"Well, if you look at the concept art dear, even that fat plumber doesn't look happy as a spring." Ceres told her daughter with a laugh.

"Wahh…let me out…" Rob murmured weakly hating how he was hopping into the wall with no way to turn around. "Lucina…help…"

Ignoring him, she grabbed the super bell. Instead of being put into a blue cat suit, Lucina's armor disappeared exposing her in a rather slutty cat outfit.

"Oh Felecia!" Pit exclaimed. "Awesome!"

Dark Pit blushed seeing her in that outfit and looked away. Lucina wasn't too thrilled but at least she had her Falchion with her still and was in control unlike Rob.

"…What can this do?"

"You can climb up walls." Rosalina explained. "You can also climb to the top of the flag pole."

"So this provocative outfit…can allow me to access the next area…what about Rob?"

"He just needs to time his jump before he hits the floor. I'm certain Rob will figure it out."

Rob had no idea what she was saying. He was hitting his head against the rocks and it was giving him a headache. Lucina took the Queen of the Cosmos' advise and dug her claws into the wall before scaling upward. Immediately afterward she wanted to get rid of the cat girl outfit she had but if they had to keep climbing to get somewhere, then perhaps a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Rob, be patient with that spring."

"Uh…why do I always get the stupid power ups? I hate this so much…"

Despite his complaints, he timed his jumped and sprung upward. It wasn't enough the first time so he ended up bouncing off the wall and in the opposite direction of the hidden area. Rob let out a few curse words as he forced the spring to face the direction he wanted and tried again. After a few more attempts, he made it to the higher platform earning the (sarcastic) applause from the divine beings. Pit was more genuine then everyone else making his clapping more insulting.

"I want this off…" Rob cried as he was still bouncing ahead due to no traction in the spring. "I can't even reach my book…"

"…Can you get your hand out of the spring?"

The white haired tactician managed to do that. He blinked when Lucina grabbed him and continued on. With the strength of the cat suit, she was able to negate the spring from bouncing as long as she kept moving. The butterfly went ahead of them while Rob was trying to spring up to the higher level leaving a golden trail behind before disappearing completely. At first it just seemed like the butterfly was only giving them a small hint, but in actuality, the butterfly intended to take them to World 4-2 but was unfortunately halted by another sorcerer who grabbed the butterfly and fled outside of the divine beings presence.

* * *

><p>Samarium let out a cry for help as he was dragged back to the Golden Land. It was a miracle that he spent three worlds being able to help Robin and Lucina, but now Prism made it clear that no one would be supporting the two heroes from now on. The zombie witch only prayed that Prism wouldn't take his anger out on Raven if he found out that they were making the game easier and boring by his standards.<p>

Terror catching him was just his bad luck. This guy was a one man army and him becoming a sorcerer only spelt trouble to whoever crossed his path. Of course, Samarium had to admit that Terror was incredibly attractive once he died. His normal appearance was shafted in favor of one that brought fear to someone's eyes. He had blond hair originally when a human but once chemicals were spilled on his head during a torture session; it turned this lime green color that matched his military camouflage suit. His gold eyes shined whenever he was hunting his prey and more times than not, Samarium were on his hunting list. When he found his target, his sharp teeth would reveal itself as he pounced.

The zombie witch was brought back to Terror's room…the worst room in all of the Golden Palace. Terror used it to torture aliens into submission before killing them and squirting their juices out to make alien food. The same thing didn't work on Samarium due to his status as a zombie. He regenerated so fast that it was pointless to try and kill him. It didn't stop Terror from doing it, but Samarium barely felt pain from these torture sessions.

What he did get hurt by was fire, but almost all the witches/sorcerers loathed being near fire. Samarium hated it because he melted and he could feel his body giving up on him. Pop was the other who hated fire because she was a puppet master. Once her string was set ablaze, it got to her relatively quickly and burned her to a crisp. Cone also hated fire because her hair would be set ablaze and it was nearly impossible to put out. Overall, Prism made it clear that fire should not be anywhere near the palace.

To be thrown on Terror's bed was a pleasant surprise, but Samarium gave him a deadpan expression when the older male forced himself on top.

"…You know nothing will come of this, right?"

"It doesn't help to give it a try. You are very naughty disobeying Prism's orders. Who sent you to help those two? Did you do it just to get my attention?"

"You like thinking about yourself, don't you?"

The brunette did flinch at the hyena like sorcerer biting down on his neck. That was going to leave a mark.

"You're still tasty." Terror commented. "If you spent more time trying to fix this issue you have instead of helping those humans, then we could be getting a home-run."

"…If Prism can't fix it…I'll never have my fill of lust." Samarium lamented. He will never show his utter distaste for the younger blond who wanted to help him out after his horrible death. With how his body is now though, he would have been better off dead.

"Isn't that the point of finding this Daedalus person? If that worthless God Dyntos can't do it, then we ask that fallen genius to examine you."

"Yeah, but he doesn't show up on the radar at all."

"When I find him, I'll draw him back and force him to help."

"…I can only imagine that you'll kill him a couple of times. Even then, he'll still tell you no."

This snark battle made it hard for Terror to punish the zombie witch for defying Prism. It was better this way because the green haired sorcerer wasn't as blood crazy as he normally was meaning they could have a conversation like this. Yet…

"I'm still going to have to report you to Prism."

"Oh please don't." He whined as he grabbed onto Terror's neck in a stranglehold rather than a warm embrace. "I'll satisfy you tonight if you let this slide."

"I don't think you can-"

"You forget, you can't help me, but I can help you. Is my prettiness turning you on? I see something in your pants, dear."

Terror grumbled feeling Samarium's zombie strength overpowering him in that moment to get on top of him. Well, it wasn't like Prism didn't know about the interference already, so he might as well play along for some relief.

* * *

><p>After following the path with no hope of getting out of their power ups, the two finally made it to the end of Victory Road. Lucina had to hold onto Robin so he wouldn't spring off the stage and risk making them start all over again. The white haired tactician was nearly brought to tears by this.<p>

"You know what would suck?" Pit asked with a devilish smile on his face. "If the mob suddenly took over Rob and had him jump off the cliff."

"Don't jinx it, Pit." Palutena warned him. Her voice was icy. "I personally do not want to sit through Kaguju talking non-stop again."

"I'm not that annoying sis…" Kaguju cried as he attempted to create fake tears.

"Don't call me that in front of everyone!"

Pit continued to start something as he forced himself to have a robotic voice. "Down."

Hades was probably the only one who accepted Pit's sense of humor in this situation.

"Start."

"Down A!"

"Up."

"Down!"

"Down."

"…Wait…what Hades?"

"Democracy."

"Oh hell no! Anarchy!"

Dark Pit really wanted to know what the hell his twin was on. Saying random directions and commands did have its appeal, but he would not be caught saying the same thing.

The two wouldn't be able to get to the Elite Four where they could see the damage that the Koopaling had already done in such a short amount of time. This was because something was falling from the ceiling nearly causing Rob to fall off the cliff like Pit wanted so he would repeat Victory Road. A familiar laugh was heard inside the Groudon robot.

"HA-HA-HA! You two finally got out of that maze! I thought you fools would never come out!"

"Don't remind us…" Lucina mumbled not really surprised that Bowser Jr. had a bigger mecha outside of Smash. He seemed like the type of kid that's given all of these Bowser hand-me-downs. "Rob, I'm debating whether to just throw you into him so you don't fall off."

"I don't want to get crushed…" Rob mumbled. "I don't want to go back to that room…"

Bowser Jr. meant business switching on the Groudon robot causing it to roar into the sky.

"Well, you won't get to Lemmy because I'm going to beat you here and take the credit! I get bored watching the Koopalings fail and they have the mirror shards after all."

"Oh, so defeating you won't change much." Lucina said as a matter of fact.

"You better not be looking down on me! Papa didn't give me a shard because I'm stronger without it! I hope you like burning pussy cat!"

Hades could be heard making a noise about getting burned. Even Pit and Viridi were snickering at how Junior actually said something clever.

"I'm going to stick Falchion up this robot…" The blue haired princess hissed.

"Please do. I'll be stuck bouncing in this spring because I have no idea how useful this thing can be! Oh wait, its useless!"

Lucina dragged Rob to the nearby corner so he would just be bouncing into the mountain instead of falling back down. In the cat suit Lucina was fast being able to roll out of the way like she normally would in Smash while Junior brought his claws down on the future princess. She couldn't parry the claws with the suit due to the rules of the game so she was forced to run out of the way. Lucina searched for a weakness on the robot but there didn't seem to be any apparent ones. Bowser Jr. ordered the robot to shoot flames from its mouth nearly causing Lucina to lose her suit (and she wouldn't have had minded).

"Hey! Hit me so I can lose this stupid outfit!" Rob shouted only to be ignored. "Really…am I going to be ignored…because the enemy is smart?"

"Its more entertaining to see a human as a spring than a human who can't jump." Hades mocked.

Lucina decided for the most controversial method of getting rid of the robot. Normally the head was the weakness, but Junior wasn't going to let anyone run or jump up and hit him. Instead, when the claw swung again, she jumped onto the claw allowing it to rise back up and instead of jabbing Falchion in Groudon's eye; she did a cat kick to the left eye causing damage to the robot.

"W-What? Why is the weakness there? Did Shulk do this?!"

Rob looked up at the mention of Shulk's name. "Shulk?"

Junior flung Lucina off and proceeded to attack her with a barrage of claw attacks combined with flames. Lucina was quick to dodge but almost found herself flattened when she tried to run underneath him. As Junior tried to shoot breath after successfully turning around, the robot ended up shooting coins, star bits and hearts out instead.

"Cute." Juliet affirmed.

"Oh, so Shulk is doing things behind the scenes." Dark Pit added with a smirk. "Hearts...how gay can that guy get?"

These hearts despite Lucina dodging it hit Rob. For whatever reason, he felt encouraged to fight along side his comrade. Everyone watched as Rob, started to spring toward Bowser Junior who was in a state of panic seeing the fire breathe shoot out helpful items instead. With a well time jump, he hit the right eye with his head. The white haired tactician was going to need to take a break with a hit like that. With both eyes shut off after the attack, Junior freaked out and started clawing in front of him. Rob couldn't dodge the claw and ended up losing his spring. He was liberated from the cursed ability, but he was still at the mercy of the claw hitting him again or sending him off the cliff.

"Stupid Shulk! Why did you mess up my perfect machine! I'll get you for this when I get back!"

The eyes were no longer targets but the head still wouldn't open the hatch to jump on Bowser Junior like the other Koopalings. The angel twins glanced at the tail and then made an observation on how to defeat the son of Bowser.

"Spin the tail Super Mario 64 style!" They both shouted.

"Go Luci!" Dark Pit added. "Spin him round and round!"

"Like a record, baby! Right round-round!"

"Uh that angel singing telepathy is so annoying!" Viridi complained not expecting the white haired samurai to counter back with this.

"I think they have good voices, but they should probably try to sing in tune unless it is intentional."

"…You really don't have a sense of humor, do you?"

"I apologize."

Lucina understood what the angels were trying to say. She may have been out of touch with Mario's history, but there was one thing every Smasher knew and that was the epic battle Mario and Bowser had in Peach's Castle where the way to defeat Bowser was to grab his tail, swing him around then throw him at his own bombs. Bowser would make sure to never let the Italian plumber beat him like that ever again (hence why when fighting in space, his weakness was his own recklessness of hitting his own machines that set his tail on fire). When she tried to go underneath him, she looked up and saw Rob was going to get hit due to clinging onto the robot's arm.

"Rob, get down from there!"

Lucina reached out for Rob's hand forcing herself to take a hit and lose her cat suit for him. Once she was certain she had a good grip, she threw him back into that corner. This time, Rob went smack like he would when hitting the 4th wall in Smash and slid down crying about how she threw him too hard. The Ylissean princess dashed underneath Junior again seeing the tail was leaving itself wide open.

"Wouldn't the tail be too heavy for her?" Kaguju questioned his older sister. "She doesn't seem that strong to be able to-"

By Mario logic, Lucina was able to lift the Groudon robot off the ground with relative ease. Magnus and the other guys on the Observatory smirked seeing Dark Pit cooing at the female lord as she started to spin Junior around. Junior realized too late what she was doing and tried to shoot flames again. He was successful, but she was already building momentum meaning the only thing the flames hit was the airship that came crashing down due to catching on fire. She killed two birds with one stone letting go of Groudon by throwing him into the endless sky. Because of how much momentum was in the spin, he would be sent flying like the other two Koopalings back to the Golden Land.

"I WILL REMEMBER THIS!" He yelled before becoming a shooting star.

After recovering, Rob rushed to the princess' aid. Lucina looked at her hands and saw how red it was. Despite the robot appearing goofy, the robot was still hot to touch. If she used the ice flower, the pain would subside, but at the moment, they had no time to waste. Lemmy was inside the castle. They did not know what damage he has caused to the world of Pokémon yet, but Lucina didn't want a repeat of the Mushroom Kingdom or Hyrule.

"Come on Rob. We do not have time to rest. We must keep going."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 11752 words. <strong>

**Li: And look its Kaguju…**

**Me: Oh, he wasn't going to be left out in this 4****th**** wall breaking! Notes!**

**1. Title is taken from Twitch Plays Pokémon the Democracy mode that is ruled by the Dome Fossil. Everything is slow in this mode and was the only thing that could get Red past Rocket Hideout (remember, you're here forever). However, Democracy mode is so boring and should be used when necessary, but given how I was so bored when writing this chapter, it leeks in universe. **

**2. Red and Ash are the same person in my Smash Brothers stories. I think someone told me best that they are written as a hybrid where all the backstory comes from the anime while the experience and how badass Red can be is based on his video game counterpart, so I use their names interchangeably. **

**3. X/Xavier/Calum is the protagonist of Pokémon X/Y. The irony of creating him was to prevent Red/Ash from having all the Pokémon at Smash Brothers Mansion belong to him but Ash actually evolved his water starter so its almost guarantee that Ash will get a Greninja in the near future. His character portrayal is identical to how I portray Black/Blair in my Pokémon story **_**Seizensetsu**_**. He's the foil to Ash being aloof, levelheaded and overall rather cynical. The difference is that Calum is prone to losing his temper and his cool when met with things he cannot predict in comparison to Blair who is incredibly mature and a nice older brother figure with a split personality. **

**4. N's personality here is a combination of post Pokémon Black/White 2 and the Pokémon anime. The anime has him outright state he still hates battles while in Black/White 2, he doesn't mind them that much in comparison and is overall way nicer. I feel like a hybrid of the two is good simply because it allows N to have that friendship with Ash while still having the battle skills of Black/White 2. I also gave him Reshiram because even though Reshiram represents the truth in the myth, I feel like Reshiram suits N's personality better. Plus the anime specifically associates N with Reshiram and Ash with Zekrom (even though they never fucking did anything with this concept), and you can also add that because Reshiram is the feminine of the two and N is more feminine then say my canon protagonist in my stories being Black that they work better together. Plus, I also see this as once N understands what it means for the truth that he can fully understand Reshiram in contrast to Black who needs Zekrom to have a goal in his life and isn't always cynical.**

**5. The protagonist's name for Black/White is Blair/Black who might not appear in the story but is eluded as the canon protagonist and the one N sees as a friend. I'm a Black/N shipper obviously, so this has to tie in with that, but N sees Black as an equal for the obvious capture of Zekrom. Ash never catches Zekrom in the anime so what happens in Pokémon universe combines the events of the first game with the anime with a few minor changes here and there. **

**6. Whitlea/White is the name of the female protagonist of Black/White. She has just as good of a reputation as Black and she came up in third place in the Unova League in my headcanon (because she went up against Blair and lost). N doesn't really like her because I have my version of N crush on Blair and he doesn't like how close they are.**

**7. Anyone who has read _Seizensetsu_ knows that I will hold onto the theory that the Shadow Triad is the Striation Brothers. Trust me when I say Nintendo can't seem to get their stories straight like confusing Zelda timelines, writing Dark Pit's character entirely wrong in Smash Brothers (along with the Fire Emblem cast, Shulk and Captain Falcon) and we got what happened in Black/White 2. You're telling me that the Shadow Triad who are established to only listen to Ghetsis' orders went out of their way to bully and humiliate Cilan and his brothers who did not show up at N's Castle due to how they were the weakest of the gym leaders? That is OOC on the Shadow Triad part when in game, they are established in Black/White and this game that they lack any emotion to do anything. One of the Shadow Triad felt nothing in front of N's room, while in the sequel, they mock Hugh when his Liepard didn't recognize him. Again this is due to a lack of emotion, so if Ghetsis didn't order them to attack the Striation siblings, then why would they break character in a flashback? Its a contradiction and why the siblings lying about it to cover their asses still stands because not a single person has actually been able to rebut it besides saying "Why would they want to be in two locations at once?" Because no sane person would fly to the two cities and its not like the protagonist will suspect anything if the Shadow Triad didn't show up for a battle. They're not living in that city so they can continue their normal lives. And remember, all the flashbacks are used to establish what the gym leaders did after Black/White and give them character development yet by trying to establish the siblings as wanting to become stronger after losing, they make the Shadow Triad OOC. And given how I am using a hybrid of the anime and the game, the anime never showed the Shadow Triad despite Cilan's psychotic moments therefore it still stands. (Also Black/White Pokemon Adventure manga is shit.) **

**8. Kaguju is Dionysus. I already said that much in **_**Serpent Galaxy**_** and this explains why he's so attached to Palutena. His sin that Hades speaks up is shown in **_**Approval Rating**_** of Pyrrhon bringing up how Kaguju saved his aunt Selena when she would be sacrificed to defeat The Great Evil only for this to backfire and almost all the Gods/Goddesses got cursed driving many over the edge and some to suicide. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne! **


	8. Anarchy

**Your Hom is in Another Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land (Prism, Cone, Raven, K.K. etc.) and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress.**

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach, Fox/Sonic, OC (Virtue)/Pit and others**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Warning: Sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister.**

Chapter 8: Anarchy

* * *

><p>When you're nice to a spoiled brat, bad things were going to happen to you. Shulk found this out the hard way when Wendy ignored her injuries to drag Shulk to her pink room that rivaled Peach's. He was having déjà vu with what would occur next and cried when the female Koopaling started forcing him into different girly outfits. If Peach's dress was too feminine for him, then what Wendy shuffled him through were worse. One was a French Maid's outfit with no underwear for him. The second was a playboy bunny that he wanted to rip apart after seeing how there were pillows stuffed into the cleavage area. The final one was a white wedding dress that caused him to scream due to how the outfit was too tight and it was difficult to take off on his own.<p>

Once Wendy decided on the next outfit, Shulk took what Bowser forced on him and fled the room. Wendy gave chase complete with hearts following behind her. The Monado boy screamed for someone to help him. Bowser ignored his existence (or he probably wasn't even around to hear him scream) while Larry didn't want to get in the way of his elder sister leaving Shulk to fend for himself. Bowser's minions snickered at how lively the place became with Shulk around. Wendy refused to bond with Peach after all, so someone like Shulk was a change of pace...a change of pace Shulk wanted no part of now.

The seer hid in someone's room that happened to be unlocked while Wendy ran by it calling for Shulk to wait for her. He held his breath making sure that she wouldn't come back and drag him out of the room. Once he was certain she was gone, he let out a sigh of relief and turned around to see whose room he entered.

_...Well I think I found Junior's room._ Shulk thought to himself.

Shulk probably didn't give Junior enough credit due to being Bowser's son. He was a rather bright kid that admired his father so much to commit the same crimes as him. His room reflected how much of a techno wiz he was with how there were robotic parts scattered everywhere with many toolboxes that could would be used to create a huge mecha. The robot itself was worked on in another room in the castle, but this is where all the blueprints were to make said inventions. Shulk was pleased with how much detail put into these robots. If Junior wasn't Bowser's son, he would probably be using his inventions to help the world.

Besides the inventions, there were other children toys in the room from the paintbrush that Junior used to scribble on some paper and some cuter toys like building blocks (that he made sure to hide under his unmade bed). Shulk wouldn't be able to look around the room for very long as the door opened. The seer thought Wendy found him but was relieved that it was only the person whose room this belonged to. Bowser Jr. was not pleased to see Shulk.

"There you are! How dare you ruin my machine! Why would you make my Groudon shoot hearts for an attack?"

"Oh, I thought it was cute…" Shulk mumbled telling a half truth. There was nothing more adorable than a menacing looking figure firing cute objects out of its mouth. "There wasn't enough time to implement what you originally wanted…"

"When you help me on my next machine, you're going to make it how I want it! I got my eye on you! If you do that again and help your friends, I will ask papa to put you in a cage!"

Shulk immediately flinched and shook his head. "N-No, there's no need. Just be more specific next time and give me the tools needed. O-Otherwise...I'll have some fun...the idea was cute you have to admit."

"No, it wasn't! I like fire, not hearts! Also, just because I'm a boss doesn't mean that you throw them coins and star bits! Why give the enemy an advantage?! As long as you're here, you help papa and me if you want us to treat you better. Otherwise, you are going to the bird cage for you where we give you what we want and you will enjoy it!"

Bowser Jr. really was angry at his loss of a good robot that was probably useless now unless Shulk would update it later. However, if the theme of the world were different, Junior would probably change the appearance of said robot anyway to match the area instead of going for an overdue Mega Evolution.

"Also...can you keep me away from Wendy?" Shulk asked shyly. "I don't want her putting me in any other outfits she has."

"...Fine. That explains why your dress is all messed up. However, if you implement items that benefit that owl and the princess, then not only will you be in the birdcage, but we'll put you the most embarrassing outfit you can imagine!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to bring up the cage! I'll make sure the next machine won't have those problems!" Shulk yelled, but in the back of his mind there was a loophole in this statement that would still allow him to assist Rob and Lucina.

"Good, now follow me." Junior began as he grabbed one of the blueprints that was on his table. "I'm going to start the next project! I will not let this defeat get to me!"

Shulk could only follow after the son of Bowser silently. With Jr. around, the Goombas and Koopa Troopas were quiet now as if respecting Junior's authority over them. Shulk noticed that they enjoyed Bowser, but it seemed like they feared (or hated) Junior. Perhaps Shulk should bring up to the kid that he needed to treat his men better to allow them to be more effective in combat (this is advice that most villains and Pit seem to fail to take for whatever reason but in Pit's case, if he can do everything on his own, there's no need for using the Centurions for battle).

Not once did this pass by Wendy and the seer was glad for this. She must have given up and went back to her room. When the two arrived in the same area where the last robot was built, Shulk was surprised at how much was done for the next world. Junior really intended to get ahead of the game and ambush Rob and Lucina.

"Dream Land is the next world!" Junior declared. "That's only if Lemmy doesn't defeat them."

"So...Kirby…"

"That dumb puffball will be no match for me when I'm through with him and that dumb penguin!"

Shulk wouldn't need to worry about them too much. Kirby may not have looked like it, but he was one of the more reliable Smashers in Smash Brothers Mansion when it came to saving the world. His sense of justice was strong and as long as Meta Knight kept him on track, nothing could stop him.

"So...I noticed something…" Shulk began as Junior opened the blueprint and ordering the Koopa Troopas to get to work on putting the next touches together. "How come you're the only one that doesn't have a mirror shard? You're Bowser's son and yet he didn't give you one?"

"I don't trust that child." Bowser Jr. responded rather quickly. Shulk couldn't read his expression now that he had the bandana over his mouth. "That brat from the Golden Land who claims to be the creator of the universe tricked papa. Papa went into using that mirror without thinking of the consequences. So what if he has all the power in the world? If he's so strong, why can't we use it against the people who gave it to us unless its not as powerful as they claim. Is papa even using the item correctly? Why was the mirror shattered when we first got it? Is it really strong when the mirror is broken or is it more powerful when the mirror is put together? What is that kid hiding?"

There were so many questions that Junior had but not a single one would be addressed. Prism wasn't some dumb kid and Junior could tell from the look in his eyes when he first laid eyes on them. He was a manipulative child that appeared to always have his way. For Bowser to be tricked was an insult to the Koopa family line...and yet Bowser never stopped to think that everything Prism said was a lie and he was being played for a fool.

"So to put it simply, you don't trust that boy from the Golden Land and you want to prove to your father that you can do fine without the mirror."

"Obviously! Who needs a mirror when you're the child of the strongest Koopa in the universe! Papa has achieved great things without some cheap mirror and he doesn't need it now!...I just hope he realizes that before someone gets hurt…"

For Junior to worry about someone getting hurt (when a lot of people probably already had because of this whole kidnapping) scared Shulk slightly. This mirror business was not something to be taken lightly. It has so far led to two Koopalings being sent back crying, but the damage wasn't so bad. What happened if that wouldn't be the case for the rest of them? The blond didn't want to think about it too much. He just needed to pray that Rob and Lucina would get through these ordeals soon.

"Enough delay! Get back to work Shulk! Follow the instructions this time and don't make me catch you adding things I did not request!"

Shulk sighed in defeat as he was forced to look at the blueprint and help assist in hurting his friends by participating in the project. Before Junior left to go check up on Bowser for something, he handed Shulk something to eat. Shulk recognized it as 1-up mushrooms. He didn't realize they were edible but then he remembered that the Mario Brothers ate these on a daily basis on their journey. He would taste it later when he was hungry because at the moment, these would be great presents for Rob and Lucina on their adventure.

Just when Bowser Jr. left, golden butterflies started to materialize in front of Shulk.

"Cone." Shulk began seeing the little girl with the Rapunzel hair return to him. "How were they this time?"

Cone pouted at the mention of her trip to Hyrule. Shulk took it that things didn't go well...then again seeing Wendy's injuries proved that Lucina showed no mercy.

"Ms. Lucina was so mean!" She whined. "I asked politely to go easy on the launch and she almost hit me! If Samarium didn't move me out of the way, I would have been launched with her! So mean! Does Ms. Lucina hate children? Is that why she would send me flying like Ms. Wendy?"

"...Well I guess that request didn't go well…" Shulk murmured snickering to himself how Lucina took this entire journey seriously to the point she would show no mercy to her enemies. "Well...you could try asking again. You're an adorable little girl, so they must relent this time. Junior said that their next opponent is Lemmy...he's the nice one...so they should be gentle, right?"

Cone didn't stay mad for long as she smiled. "Of course! Mr. Lemmy is adorable! I'll do all in my power to make sure he doesn't get launched!"

"...That's the spirit."

"Hey, are those 1-up mushrooms?"

Shulk had a box full of them. He nodded his head causing Cone's smile to brighten.

"Mr. Rob wanted to ask if you could give him 1-up mushrooms for the game! It would prevent them from getting a game over so soon because Mr. Rob is a horrible platformer!"

This little girl wasn't pulling any punches on how bad Rob was at the platforming genre. Shulk faired way better in Bionis where it was required to run across two titans in order to get to places. Still, if Lucina could jump very well in Smash Run, the Robin twins really had no excuse (but it was apparent that Robin was just lazy and Rob was out of shape).

"Here you go."

Shulk handed the box of green mushrooms to Cone who smiled when she received them. The Monado boy was puzzled when they disappeared when she grabbed them. Did she just feed them to the butterflies?

"Don't worry, they'll still in tact. Five 1-ups? That should last them a while."

"Yeah, I shouldn't hear about them in the game over room anymore, right?"

"Well because of Mr. Rob, even with all of these lives, they could still be dying left and right. Hopefully you'll be able to get more around the castle and bring them to me. The gift of love keeps the spirit going after all."

Again, Cone was implying Shulk's crush on the white haired tactician. He blushed as he let Cone continue with her delusions before she waved him good-bye and disappeared into golden butterflies again. He sighed realizing he should have kept at least one to keep him going if Bowser Jr. was going to work him to death on this machine.

_Rob, please be careful. There's a lot more going on than just a game of Mario that extends beyond his world..._

* * *

><p>After completing Victory Road, the next stop was the Unova Pokémon League. Despite all the damage Lemmy has done, the place was empty. Either the people evacuated after their Pokémon were taken or the Koopaling did something to the trainers that the two wouldn't want to think about.<p>

Unova League on the outside looked like a dark circus with how many of the Pokémon statues now had rings around their necks and clown make-up. The Pokémon Center had its roof changed to match that of the circus tent instead of the standard red roof. If they looked inside, the place was empty.

"...It's like a ghost town." Rob murmured as he walked behind Lucina keeping his guard up for something to jump out and attack them. "Is this normal for Red's world?"

"No, it's not." The two could hear Pit tell them. "Ash's world is usually full of sunshine and happiness...and him getting his butt kicked a lot every time he starts a new region."

"You don't think of Red that highly, do you?" Dark Pit asked his twin.

"I do, but that's kind of the truth. I mean its great that he's actually winning these tournaments now, but people will always remember him as the guy who lost to a newbie in the Unova League even if there is a justification for his loss."

"And that's why he was kicked out of Smash with his wonderful Charizard to take over!" Hades declared with an evil grin.

Pit grumbled about not being able to stand up for his friend, but if Red got all of this hate despite how well he did in the Brawl tournament that would force him to be left out for the next one and only choosing the Pokémon the crowd adored, you knew you had the short end of the stick. It was why Calum wasn't allowed to show his face despite being the Greninja trainer in order to avoid the backlash of his frog Pokémon not being Mewtwo.

Back to the two Fire Emblem characters though, there weren't any enemies in the area. Maybe Bowser Jr. as a Mid-Boss was a good thing because it was just stairs that stood in the way of getting to the restored N's Castle. Rob **_REALLY_** didn't want to go up those stairs and looked through the inventory searching for a power-up that could allow him to fly up. He sighed realizing that if he misused these items, they would be in trouble later.

"Rob, please don't give me that look." Lucina grumbled seeing how the white haired tactician considered just staying at the bottom of the stairs. "We need to get this over with."

"I know...but stairs…"

"You know Rob, when this is all over, you could always build up endurance with Ms. Fit." Chrom could be heard suggesting. "The few battles we had that involved stairs in our world...you happen to not participate in those."

"I did not plan that…" Rob murmured. "Besides...I rather not be anywhere near Plegia."

One noticeable battle that involved running through stairs to get out of the castle was the one where his father Validar wanted the Fire Emblem and used Robin to steal it from Chrom. Rob knew it was a bad idea to go talk to him and he begged his sister not to go, but as the tactician, she couldn't say no...and sure enough that revelation occurred. Rob wondered why he even bothered to suggest something that happened to be correct if his sister would be stubborn like Chrom was.

Sighing in defeat, he trailed after Lucina who had no problem climbing up the stairs. It was way too long to both of their liking and the angels spent their time counting how many stairs they climbed up.

"Pit, you can't count. There were at least 66!" Dark Pit declared.

"No, you kept counting over me! There were 69!" Pit spat.

"What is this? Mario Party 2?" Kaguju asked rather annoyed that they were both wrong.

While the angels were making a fool of themselves, the two Emblem heroes reached the top. Rob needed to catch his breath but at least Lucina broke a sweat as well. Pokémon trainers must have had the endurance of a runner if they were able to run up the stairs instead of walk. It would be an understatement that when they continued and saw more stairs that Rob wanted to let out a loud scream.

"Were there always a lot of stairs here?" Phosphora questioned. "It seems like there's more than usual."

"Lemmy probably figured out Rob's weakness." Viridi joked. "If the stairs don't kill him, I don't know what will."

Rob really wished he had the strength and energy to argue with the spectators about his lack of exercise. It wouldn't be a bad idea to train with Shulk once he was rescued and things went back to normal. Shulk may have been a nerd who didn't eat his vegetables but he was fit and had a wonderful tan whenever he fought without his clothes on. Rob could probably point to all the places on his body that would be muscle instead of the fat that Pit apparently had underneath that tunic. He blushed imagining Shulk without anything on. His vision had a black censor bar where Shulk's private parts would be...and for some strange reason his eyes were censored too.

"Rob, we're almost there." Lucina encouraged the mage. "There is only one more set of stairs before we're in the final room."

"Thank god…"

The two ended up in a weird toy room though that sent shivers down their spines. To Lucina, it looked liked a place Henry would thrive him to practice his dark magic. To Rob, he felt his heart stop feeling like a memory from his past was coming back. He blocked it out very well, but whoever had this room probably met the same fate as the tactician twins did, but the only difference was this person had to live through it and lose any hopes of maturing while having amnesia allowed the twins to forget.

"...Can we move along?" Rob murmured seeing how Lucina was lost in thought looking at the toy train. "This place is creepy."

"Yeah...but…"

"What is it Lucina?"

"...Where is the bed?"

There was a long pause. Whoever had this room slept on the floor their entire life. The thought was incredibly depressing and Lucina pitied the person who was forced to live in this room.

Suddenly a scream could be heard higher up.

"Ash!" Pit shouted realizing that something bad was going on. "You two, hurry up and get to him! I think Calum is up there too!"

They didn't need to be told twice. With the desire to get away from the toy room and one of their friends being in danger, the two found the strength to rush up the final staircase.

* * *

><p>Lemmy was probably the nicest of the Koopalings. With the Golden Land mirror though, his kind side was repressed to something still pure but sadistic. His idea of tormenting the Pokémon trainers included making them circus performers (with outfits that matched the occasion) that performed dangerous tasks. Red was obviously not a juggler so forcing him to juggle daggers that could very well impale him if he made a mistake was a terrible sight to behold made worse by Red being forced to balance on a circus ball. Red almost lost an eye on multiple occasions. The more he screamed, the more the magic was messing up causing the dagger to slash at his cheeks deep enough to where blood can be drawn. When the ball started moving, the only one laughing in the room was Lemmy.<p>

Calum was also put in a life threatening situation. Lemmy decided that because Calum wasn't as entertaining when he was forced to be a juggler, he decided to put him in a magic box that slowly began to saw at him. The Kalos trainer's eyes widened in horror as the saw got closer and closer to cutting him in half. If it was a magic trick, nothing bad would happen but this was a deranged child that did not have control over his magic half the time meaning that if it cut him all the way through he was as good as dead. This was not how he wanted to die and unlike Red who was screaming, Calum weakly begged for Lemmy to get him out apologizing for all the times he had mocked him behind his back after beating him in Smash with his Greninja.

"Please stop this!" N yelled at Lemmy who was laughing at the deed he has done. "You'll kill them!"

N was the lucky one of the trio...or maybe not. He was sitting in a throne in his king's garb. His hands were forced on the arms of said throne that held down by metal cuffs that dug into the arms preventing N from leaving his seat. He was forced to watch the two trainers suffer while he could do nothing as the "king". His Reshiram was only able to fit in the room by forcing the magnificent dragon to be shrunk down to a certain size chained to a corner of the room. Reshiram's cries echoed the two trainers getting tortured by the small Koopaling.

"Oh come on King N, you should help your friends. You're the strongest person here. Get out of your seat and order them to stop. Otherwise, continue to sit back and enjoy the show."

N's expression darkened knowing he had no power in this situation. Lemmy may have been the jester in this awful scenario, but he had the power with the mirror shard. Lemmy laughed at his silence.

"You're just the King of Fools." Lemmy declared going over to him and smacking N over the head lightly with the joker scepter he had. "And fools never help people in need. They're just there to watch the world burn."

These words hit home for the green haired trainer. He didn't want to remember how his father manipulated him his entire life to become a puppet that would be the figurehead for his father who would then dictate the Unova region. If it weren't for Blair, he probably wouldn't be here today...and he was still praying for Blair to come save him again by this menace from another world.

Fortunately for the trainers, there would be help but not in the form that N wanted it. Two beings from another world finally made it into the room panting from the set of stairs. This time though, Rob was not going to let Lucina down.

"Lemmy!" He began but almost coughed realizing how little he had to speak. "You better prepare yourself!"

"Oh...my fun is done?" Lemmy asked before he smiled. "Or maybe my fun is just getting started! You'll play with me, right? That's why you're here?"

"I think you had too much fun for one day. Give us the mirror shard and reverse the damage before you end up like your other siblings." Lucina threatened taking Falchion out.

"Awwwww…but I don't wanna…" He whined as he twirled his wand and actually stopped the pain Red and Calum were going through. It appeared to be a kind gesture until he levitated them into the air and forced them inside a circus Pokéball that did not have any oxygen. Red who was out of breath wouldn't last long if they didn't hurry up and defeat Lemmy. Calum was just glad that his body was still in one piece. "Well, let's play on a time limit then! If you win, I leave and will return all the Pokémon I took from the other trainers. I'll also bring them back from my dimension."

"Err...they better not be dead…" Rob growled. "If there are any casualties because of this damn mirror…"

"Why would there be?"

Lemmy probably didn't understand the damage he could do with the mirror shard and used it to make his circus tricks look better. If Rob had more sympathy for the Koopalings, he might have just told him straight out to use his own skills to make people happy. Not make people miserable and nearly killing them.

"Let's go!" Lemmy shouted as he stepped in front of N and used the mirror shard to create a circus ball. "Good luck trying to hit me!"

Lemmy was serious when he said he would be difficult to hit. Immediately he summoned more than just yellow balls that would bounce around the area. It was a miracle that it didn't hit N or Reshiram, but chances are that the smallest Koopaling put a barrier around the two so they wouldn't get hit. After all, it would be undignified if the jester hit the king and his dragon. He threw in more than just circus balls but also bombs and Pokéballs. Rob already felt a headache going on.

"Ganondorf, isn't this scenario like the time you had that tennis match with Link?" Pit questioned referring to what happened in the universe before the timeline split into three.

"Do not remind me." Ganondorf grumbled. "...It is similar."

"You heard the man! You hit them back and hope you don't mess up!" The captain declared.

"Can Rob even play tennis?" Dunban questioned with a smirk.

"I doubt it." Chrom added also smiling. "Here is to Lucina for doing it for him."

Robin rolled his eyes at how everyone had no hope for him. For this portion maybe it was better for Lucina to do her thing while he would get a second hit in to make things faster.

"Lucina, I think the Pokéball should be hit back given the theme of this world."

"Yeah, I noticed." Lucina said as she countered the circus ball that hit her head on proving Rob's point that it wasn't going to hit Lemmy even if she aimed perfectly.

Rob aimed Arcfire at the bombs causing them to explode and cause any circus ball in the area to pop causing Lemmy to jump at how loud the blast was. He still continued to balance on the ball as he aimed the Pokéballs at them. Lucina smacked on it causing the ball to go back at the smallest Koopaling. He hit it back with his scepter and moved closer toward Lucina when he did so. The female lord hit it back and soon, it was a tennis game that forced Lucina to move around. Rob moved out of the way charging his tome so he wouldn't get hit. At one point though Lemmy aimed at Rob who shot Thoron directly at the ball causing it to rush back at such force that it knocked Lemmy off the circus ball as well as hit him in the face with said Pokéball. Lucina took the opportunity to charge toward Lemmy and step on his head causing him immediately to hide in his shell.

"Oww!" He cried as he immediately recovered. "Okay, that first trick didn't go well for my audience! Now my king, I'll show you another trick I have!"

Lemmy immediately got his magic hats and boxes out. He cackled as he went to hide into one of the magic hats that immediately started to spin around the room. Rob's attempt at keeping up caused himself to get dizzy. Lucina knew it was pointless to keep track so she hoped that Dark Pit or the other divine beings would keep up but…

"Wahhh...I'm getting dizzy!" Pit whined as he collapsed trying to keep an eye on which hat had Lemmy in it.

It wasn't just Pit who couldn't keep up. Both Dark Pit and Juliet attempted to keep their eyes on the prize, but they too got dizzy and fell over. Viridi couldn't help but smirk at the white haired samurai failing to realize that looking only made your eyes hurt. Ceres growled at how foolish the Guardian of Love was and Hades? Well…

"Juliet, dear. You know you shouldn't try to be looking at the hats. It will only hurt your eyes and why you must make sure that you stay a couple of feet away from the TV."

"Uhhh...I...apologize…"

"Riki is seeing stars!" The Nopon declared as he too tried to keep track and found himself spinning. This was not helped by the Lumas who also looked but enjoyed spinning around like the hats.

"Idiot, why did you even look?" Dunban had to ask his comrade.

"Are you sure your little friend isn't just looking at the Lumas?" Magnus asked in a sarcastic tone. "They are stars."

"Riki sees Lumas too...but Riki sees more stars than Lumas…"

Dunban just facepalmed at the stupidity displayed just now.

At the end of the day, no one would be able to tell which top hat had Lemmy hiding inside of it. There were at least eight of them and chances were that bombs were inside them. Lucina glanced at the magic boxes to see if there was a trick to them...there were only three, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary...except they were slowly creeping toward the two Emblem warriors.

Rob snapped out of his dizziness as he began charging his tome again. He wasn't good at these types of guessing games because it always involved luck. Of the two twins, Rob had the best HP but the worse luck while Robin had the best skill and the worse defense.

"Lucina…"

"Rob, I'm going to try something. I feel like this is a trap."

"H-Huh?"

"If no one is able to figure out which hat Lemmy is hiding in, then he must not be in one at all."

"What? Does that even make sense?"

To prove her point, Lucina decided to take a hit point to hit one of the hats in front of her. It was a bomb that ended up blowing up in her face. If she took one more hit, she would lose a life. They reset back to three lives though, so it wouldn't be too much an issue...except they might have to go through this whole process again and Lemmy wasn't that stupid to repeat the same moves. Plus, they didn't have time to waste. If Red and Calum suffocated because they took too long, it was an automatic game over...but in a different sense because there was no way to reset those two from losing their lives.

"Lucina, are you okay?"

"Yes...but look…"

Robin looked at the other hands that began to spin around again. The magic boxes in comparison moved back as if someone was inside of them. The hats twirled around the two heroes before stopping again.

"Which one am I in?" They could hear Lemmy speak. They didn't know where it was coming from though.

"...Robin, it's the magic box. Not a single hat has him inside."

"W-What?"

"Just shoot!"

Robin nodded his head as he shot Thoron at the magic box. The box reacted poorly immediately disappearing revealing that Lemmy was using all three of them to hide himself. The Ylissean princess growled at how Lemmy didn't intend for luck to be in their favor. Since he was wide open for another attack, Lucina charged and nearly missed due to how Lemmy was quick to recover. Stomping on his head, she was quick to get away before Lemmy took a stock from her. Hiding in his shell, he was wailing about how the two heroes weren't playing fair before he glared in their direction.

"I'm not going to be nice anymore!" He shouted as he got on a circus ball that gradually got bigger. Every other item disappeared and the two realized that if it got too big, it would crush N behind him.

"H-Hey, that's too big!" Robin shouted as he got out his Levin Sword. "I'll poke your ball if you keep growing!"

He wasn't really listening as he slowly rolled the ball toward their direction at lightning speed.

"You should probably run." Palutena stated the obvious. "Otherwise, we're going to have pancakes for dinner."

"You have pancakes for breakfast, Lady Palutena." Pit corrected.

"Oh, you can have breakfast for dinner, Pit."

"But...why eat it at night when you can eat it in the morning?"

"...I wonder if you two realize that you are talking about eating your human friends." Ganondorf mumbled to the side wondering why no one was bringing up how gluttonous these two were.

Rob really had the misfortune of being a slow runner. Lucina was able to outrun the ball, but he wasn't as he got flattened and lost some health putting him in a position where if he got bowled over one more time, he would lose a life. Lucina grumbled how maybe she should have just taken the white haired mage on her back and just put him in an area where the ball couldn't get him.

"Oww...my back…" Rob complained as he was too tired to get back up. The ball was rolling his way ready to kill him. "Sorry, I'm not going to get rolled over twice!"

This could have very well made him lose a life right there, but by positioning the Levin Sword in a compromising manner, he managed to poke the ball causing it to lose air rather quickly thus making it rather harmless when it went over him. Unfortunately, by putting the sword in that position, Rob lost it due to how it was caught up due to the velocity of the ball leaving the mage on the defenseless side should Lemmy go back and roll into him.

"Aiii!"

There were snickers in the Comet Observatory of Rob's plan. Even Rosalina couldn't help but smile.

"Someone is compensating for something." Magnus stated the obvious.

Dark Pit was probably the only one who didn't get the implication and actually defended Rob's actions. "Why are you guys laughing? If he positions his sword like that, then that means the ball couldn't roll on him and make him lose a life! That means that if Lemmy took the bait like he did just now then the ball would lose some air! Now Luci can finish him off!"

"Well, that is putting the situation nicely." Rosalina exclaimed still smiling that Rob used his Levin Sword instead of his bronze sword. "However, until the air is out, there is no opening."

Sure enough, Lemmy was still in control of the ball. He couldn't go back to Rob and Lucina was far out of his reach...it made him go for a target who couldn't move. He was desperate to win and for some twisted reason, the only way to get some air was to steal from someone else.

N noticed the ball was rolling toward him and shrieked. He tried to get out, but it was no avail. Lucina and Rob only realized what was happening until it was too late.

"N!" Red cried out inside the circus ball letting out another gasp when he did so.

"Red, you need to stop talking!" Calum shouted knowing that panicking would do nothing.

"We got to save him!"

"We can't do anything like this!"

"Dammit! N!"

N felt his life flash before him as he closed his eyes expecting the worse. Instead, he heard a familiar roar coming from another dragon and opened his eyes in anticipation. The roar caught everyone off guard, but only N and his Reshiram knew who it was.

"Blair…"

"FUSION BOLT!"

A giant blue thunderbolt suddenly came soaring through the castle wrecking the opposite side of the one that N was on and rushed toward Lemmy. It was amazing that N wasn't hit but the target was Lemmy and his circus ball. He let out a yelp as he was electrocuted by this powerful attack. Lemmy couldn't even capture the attack with his mirror shard because he wasn't expecting a surprise attack. Then again, he had it coming if he was going to play dirty by putting N in harms way.

The red eyes black dragon came rushing in through the hole he created. Rob and Lucina had issues dealing with dragons in the past but compared to the poor radiant one that was chained due to Lemmy's magic, the black dragon was menacing in appearance and looked ready to kill seeing his other half tied down.

On the dragon though was a boy that appeared to be close to the age of an adult. He was dark brunette with brown eyes. He wore a light blue coat and loose dark colored pants. He wore a matching pair of a red hat and shoes with the same symbols on them. His stare was cold as he looked down on the being who harmed his friends.

"...I finally return after two years...and this happens." He spoke. His voice was young but mature like he was a little past puberty. It actually sounded like he hadn't spoken in two years. "N!"

"Blair!" N called out again as Lemmy attempted to get back up and use the mirror shard to repeat what he did to Reshiram. "Look out Blair!"

"BOLT STRIKE!" Blair ordered as he had no problem allowing his Pokémon to generate electricity and hurting him in the process. This implied that Blair had trained so much that even lightning from a legendary Pokémon wouldn't faze him quickly. Compared to a special attack, a physical attack wouldn't even begin to work on a dragon like Zekrom. Lemmy let out another cry as he was hit dead on and sent flying upward into the ceiling. It was a miracle he didn't get blasted off from a tackle like that. With that hit though, the power that Lemmy had over the three trainers and Reshiram were shattered allowing the white dragon to regrow in size. N was quick to order Reshiram to move so it wouldn't hit anyone due to the dragon's sheer size. He was surprised that the chains on his hands were gone. The Pokémon holding the two trainers popped allowing Red and Calum to breath fresh air again.

Blair stepped off his Zekrom flinching slightly feeling the electricity run through his veins, he turned toward Rob (who managed to get up in the midst of the chaos) and Lucina.

"You two can finish him off now, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then do it!"

"Don't order me around, kid…" Rob growled as he looked toward Lemmy. "This is for squishing me!"

Rob was the one who delivered the final stomp that officially ended the game. This boss battle was easier than expected. Lucina probably should give Rob a pat on the back for being at the forefront this time around. He probably wanted to redeem himself from the last world though. Lemmy was still clinging to his mirror shard. Once they grabbed the mirror and launched him, then they would have one less Koopaling to deal with.

The schedule continued with Cone showing up before Lucina could do anything. The little girl this time intended for Lemmy to not get hurt.

"P-Please don't hurt him. You're giving Mr. Shulk too much work."

_This again. _Rob thought wondering why Shulk was giving these Koopalings the time of day when they were responsible for his kidnapping. _You are way too nice Shulk._

"Do we need a repeat of what the Koopalings have damaged little girl?" Lucina asked rather annoyed that this was becoming a pattern. "We have to return the Pokémon to their trainers including the ones that participate in Smash Brothers. Those trainers are lost in another dimension and the longer we wait, the more likely they will die."

"But...they're fine." Cone stated. "The Golden Land makes sure that if hostages are thrown into the Golden Land that they can return when asked. Only the will of the owner can decide if they must survive on their own."

"Wait, does that mean humans have been taken from their world and left in the Golden Land for dead?" Dark Pit had to ask causing the divine beings to remain silent. "That's awful! Normal people wouldn't survive the Golden Land, right?"

"Nope." Pit responded when Palutena and the other Gods failed to do so. "Kind of why you never want to mess with the Golden Land. As angels, we're fine. Demons will manage but if you're an alien or a human, you're as good as dead. If Lemmy was a jerk, they probably would have been dead a long time ago."

"...But you let the Golden Land do what they want…"

"Pittoo, they're above us." The white angel reminded his dark twin. "Sometimes you just have to stand down. It's a miracle that these two are able to beat out just a tiny fraction of the Golden Land magic."

Despite the creepy implications, Rob and Lucina would carry on with saving this world and move onto the next. If it weren't for Blair's sudden appearance, Red and Calum probably would not have made it and N would have died. Zekrom's might managed to surpass Lemmy's weakened magic to save Reshiram and N. Looking over to the two older trainers who were too busy gazing into each other's eyes desiring each other after being separated for two years, it made the Emblem heroes want to be reunited with their significant other (even if these trainers would never admit it...and the fact that Rob wasn't even dating Shulk).

"Move." Lucina ordered Cone as she prepared to launch Lemmy and take the shard.

"But…"

"If you want me to not charge my attack, I won't, but punishment needs to happen for those who disturb the peace."

Cone puffed her cheeks up as she stood her ground. Lucina wished she had more patience for a small child that honestly might not have known any better, but she wanted to get this done.

Unfortunately, even if Lemmy lost the fight, there was still fight left within the mirror. The divine beings only noticed the color of the shard become pitch black when Lemmy suddenly stood up. His eyes were completely white like his soul was taken over as he suddenly twirled his scepter around to where he was on another ball, but this one looked different. It wasn't one where if you got hit, you would lose health. It actually looked capable of breaking your bones...and that meant that Lemmy wasn't playing by Bowser's rules anymore.

"Look out!" Pit shouted being the first to react at Lemmy's fast movement.

The first casualty would be poor Cone. Despite wanting to be the one to protect Lemmy, he was the one that hit her first at high speed...such a speed she was the one that was sent flying out of N's castle screaming, "WHY ME?!" as she became a shooting star that was being sent back to the Golden Land. If the situation wasn't serious, there would probably be some snarky comment about how the tables have turned against the little witch.

There was no time to laugh when the ball was bouncing around the room at an alarming rate. When it hit Zekrom, it almost flung the legendary out of the castle. Blair called out to his Pokémon but chose to get down on the floor to shield N. Reshiram would fly after Zekrom preventing him from falling from this high of a height.

Calum shrieked as he ducked when the ball almost hit him. Robin and Lucina had their backs to each other so they could at least try to stop the speeding ball. Red was just unlucky when the ball hit him from the front and sent him toward the ground. Lemmy end up pushing the ball toward his face with the intent to suffocate him. Calum was quick to react seeing Red was near him.

"H-Hey! Get off of him!" The Kalos trainer shouted as he got up and tried to pry the ball off. Lemmy wasn't moving and seemed to enjoy Red's face turn blue with the quick loss of oxygen. "D-Dammit! Red!"

Robin charged his tome cursing that it was taking too long. Lucina had second doubts of running toward the ball and popping it. Lemmy was moving too fast and if she missed, Rob would be left wide open. He was so slow he would probably end up in the same position as Red and she didn't want to risk him dying and both being sent back to the Golden Land. However, this was no longer a game.

"Hold on, Red!" Lucina shouted as she charged toward Lemmy. "Lemmy, how dare you go back on your promise!"

The smallest Koopaling did not register the female lord's words. He turned his head around almost twisting it like a possessed a person causing Lucina to freeze in place. What was up with him?

"Lady Palutena, what happened to Lemmy?" Pit asked feeling things take a turn for the worse.

"I...I don't know...maybe the mirror had a will of its own?"

"What? When was anyone going to tell me this?" Viridi questioned. "If that's the case, then we won't have a game if the mirror decides to go against the rules made!"

"...Juliet...prepare to leave." Ceres ordered in a dark tone. "Order will be achieved."

"Understood…"

Ceres attempted to send the Guardian of Love to assist the Emblem warriors again, but was surprised that her magic wasn't working.

"Huh?"

"Is there a barrier up?" Palutena wondered out loud. "We can't interfere?"

"Oh that's chicken-shit, Lady Palutena! You're strong enough to send me down there, right?" The white angel questioned starting to panic now.

"Let me try…" Palutena attempted to open a door near N's Castle but was surprised that the door was rejected. "No…"

"Oh no...I got a bad feeling…"

Dark Pit felt his chest start to hurt as he turned to Rosalina. If Palutena couldn't even get through, what would allow Rosalina to do so. Maybe he was underestimating the Queen of the Cosmos who was dead focused in attempting to open a portal to send someone who was willing to assist the two.

"Dark Pit...you might want to prepare yourself." Rosalina mumbled. "I might be able to break through."

Why did Rosalina sound so confident? To everyone there, they wouldn't realize that Rosalina had ties to Raven from the Golden Land. If something was not going according to plan, she had every right to use more of her powers to interfere.

Chrom and Dunban wanted in on the action more than Dark Pit. Why did Rosalina choose Dark Pit to be the one to go down? Perhaps it was because he was a Smasher...or maybe it was because of what would occur next.

Red's face was so blue, he probably would had died had it not been for the fact that it was Red...who had suffered worse in the Pokémon universe before. Lemmy decided to change his target to Rob who was defenseless and zoomed off before Lucina could pop the balloon. The white haired tactician finished charging his tome and prepared to shoot it but upon seeing Lemmy disappear on top of Red, he looked around the room for the nimble Koopaling.

"LOOK OUT ROB!" Lucina shouted as she rushed toward the mage and pushed him to the side. Lemmy was hovering above Rob and intended to slam down on him. From that height, he could have possibly cracked Rob's skull. Lucina prepared to use the speed to her advantage and stab the balloon. The impact would knock Lemmy off allowing her to combo into knocking the shard out of Lemmy's grasp and send him flying to the Golden Land.

There was some interference from the Golden Land though. Prism's orders stated he wanted some entertainment and drama so K.K. intended to give it to him. His butterfly was well hidden in comparison to either Cone's or Samarium so he was able to flutter over to Lucina's hand that wielded the Falchion and paralyze it. Lucina noted this immediately when she tried to position the Falchion.

_W-What? _

"Oh no, Lucina!" Chrom yelled looking toward Rosalina whose eyes were glowing. "Rosalina, do something! Lemmy is going to kill her!"

"Wait…"

His fatherly instincts were kicking in. If Rosalina did not open that portal and do something now, he would send hell on those who would harm his daughter. Dark Pit's lover instinct would probably be faster.

When the ball hit Lucina after she failed to move her arm, her scream echoed throughout the castle. Rob froze from that ear splitting scream. When she pushed him out of the way, it knocked the wind out of him and he was unable to do anything with Lemmy forcing the ball on top of her. He thought for a second that he heard bones shatter in that moment, but that might have been him thinking the worse of the situation.

"LUCINA!" Rob called out trying to regain momentum in his movement. He needed the Levin Sword to pop the ball. The only problem is that the sword was too far away from him due to it being knocked out of his grasp during the original boss fight with Lemmy leaving him with the useless bronze sword that couldn't harm a fly especially when it concerned magic from the Golden Land.

"LUCI!" Dark Pit cried out.

At this point, Rosalina finished and using her magic opened a portal that bypassed the Golden Land magic that was preventing the other divine beings from interfering. Chrom would have went in, but Pittoo was faster and jumped in before he had the chance to rush. Only one person could go into the portal causing it to close immediately.

Lucina was in a state of shock when the ball hit her. She felt like she was underwater with a prison ball weighing her down. If she could just move her hand with Falchion, she could easily get out of the situation. In her mind, she could cut the chain and swim to the surface. In reality, she would be able to pop the ball causing Lemmy to go flying off. Yet, she was in a state of panic. In an attempt to breath, she only lost air and her weak attempts at flailing her body only made things worse.

_No...I cannot lose here...Rob...father...Dark Pit...help…_

"LUCI!"

As her vision started to become dark, in her mind a hand dove in and grabbed her as she reached outward with the hand that was not paralyzed. The prison ball magically disappeared due to the light that was coming from above. A small smile escaped her lips as she allowed the hand to pull her up.

In the real world Rosalina's portal was above Lemmy. Pittoo came down with his silver bow turning it into two blades and slicing the balloon causing Lemmy to fall off. Dark Pit wasn't done though and ended up grabbing Lemmy before he could summon another one and yanked the mirror shard from him. Given how dark the shard was, one would think it would take over the dark angel. However, the light that he was giving off was strong enough to force the darkness out of the mirror giving it the original shine. Lemmy's eyes went back to normal confused at what just happened. He wailed when Dark Pit threw him to the ground and jabbed him a couple of times with his daggers. The black angel was in such rage that he didn't care that Lemmy was crying and demanding to know what was going on.

"How dare you hurt Luci!" Dark Pit growled as he held himself back from outright murdering the little Koopaling. "Not only do you break the rules of the game, but you tried to kill her!"

"W-What? I don't remember…"

"When I send you off to space, you better go think about what you have done and repent!"

Dark Pit grabbed Lemmy again and threw him into the air before putting his blades together and using his up aerial. Outside of Smash, it would cause multiple stab wounds and still have the launch power to send Lemmy flying back to the Golden Land. The normal fanfare of Fire Emblem was changed to that of Dark Pit's victory theme due to him being the one to technically send Lemmy flying. With those injuries though, not only would Shulk have his work cut out for him, but also Bowser would not be pleased. Pittoo didn't care that he broke a rule to the game as he rushed over to Lucina. Rob was already by her side telling her to hang on.

"Luci!" Dark Pit called out as he clutched the mirror shard. "Are you okay?"

"...I am...thanks…" Lucina murmured as she looked toward her hand with Falchion. It was moving again...she didn't understand why her hand suddenly became numb. Dark Pit glared in the direction of where the golden butterfly was flying off and attempted to shoot it with his arrow. He missed and it disappeared causing him to growl at how this wasn't a game anymore.

"Rosalina, take us back to Skyworld! These two need to be treated!"

"But the trainers…" Rosalina mumbled but was cut off.

"You can take care of them later! Luci needs treatment now!"

He was probably exaggerating. Rob examined Lucina and besides her arm, no bones were visibly broken. Rosalina warned Palutena to get her teleporter ready to receive the Smashers as she used her magic to send them away. She would focus on the trainers after she was certain they were back. Pit frowned as he left his Goddess' side to prepare the other angels to take his twin and the other two Smashers in. He feared the worse for what Pittoo had done.

_**NOW SAVING! DO NOT TURN OFF THE POWER OR TOUCH THE SD CARD!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 10362 words.<strong>

**Li: Oh look, I broke the rules!**

**Me: Yep, and there will be consequences. Notes!**

**1. In the last chapter, Shulk was taken to a larger area to help Junior make the robot. In this chapter, Shulk is clearly in Junior's room hence why he didn't recognize it. In Paper Mario during the last chapter you play as Peach, you have a feeling that the big mechas are made in larger portions of Bowser's castle. (Also does anyone get the sick joke of putting Shulk in a wedding dress after the trauma he faced in **_**Serpent Galaxy**_**?) **

**2. This chapter explains what Junior's threat is to Shulk if he keeps helping Rob and Lucina. The next chapter will start with the same thing only a quick summary and a simplified version of Shulk's POV of the entire conversation since most of it is kind of written from Junior's POV. **

**3. Despite Red and Ash being the same person, there are still some things in the anime I wanted to reference as to why people hate Ash and love Red. Red is badass, Ash...has his moments of being a badass but most of the time he's incompetent. I changed it to where Ash wins the ****Pokémon**** League constantly instead of having BS reasons of losing like a trainer using all legendary ****Pokémon**** or because Cameron is the most worthless character in the entire franchise beating Ash despite being dumber than him. **

**4. This is my justification of why Rob always seems to get the short end of the stick in all of my fanfics. I set male Robin's stats to where his HP is the best while his luck is the worse. This is actually shown in many fics where his high health allows him to take attacks that would normally kill him like **_**Serpent Galaxy**_** where he even jokes about having one HP left and his luck...well...look at this story and you can see that his luck is terrible. Female Robin has the best skill that translates to intelligence and being the smarter of the two and better tactician and poor defense (I translate this to Robin getting pregnant rather easily...and yeah I mean that sexually). **

**5. Blair is so badass, but I implied that a physical attack couldn't be absorbed in comparison to a special attack. As pointed out in my notes in the last chapter, Blair is just a legend in the ****Pokémon universe that something like the Golden Land is nothing to him. Plus, he did kind of hit Lemmy from behind when Lemmy was already weakened fighting Rob and Lucina. **

**6. If there weren't any implications of Blair/N, its here. It kind of annoys me how the player from Black/White disappears looking for N and still hasn't found him by the sequel. In this story at least, they have reunited despite the circumstances. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated (and really sorry for the delay this time around). Ja ne! **


	9. Investigation Start!

**Your Hom is in Another Castle**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land (Prism, Cone, Raven, K.K. etc.) and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

**Summary: With the Goddesses, Pit and the Hands gone from Smash Brothers Mansion for a "divine meeting", the Smashers are free to do whatever they want until they return. Bowser is already preparing for one more attempt to kidnap Peach before the year ends and he has the assistance from those above the Gods. Peach not wanting to be kidnapped again, convinces Shulk to change clothes with her not knowing that Bowser would attack that very moment and kidnap Shulk. The situation while humorous to the Smashers except Rob and Lucina, the two are then forced to go find the shattered mirror shards of the Holy Realm that prevents anyone from getting to Bowser and it doesn't look like the other Smashers (particularly Mario) want to assist them. In the meantime, Shulk has to put up with Bowser's shenanigans for being stupid enough to wear the dress.**

**Pairing: Robin/Shulk, Lucina/Pittoo, Ganondorf/Palutena, Mario/Peach, Fox/Sonic, OC(Virtue)/Pit and others**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Parody, Friendship, Drama and Action/Adventure**

**Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, sexual humor, violence, yaoi and unintentional OOC.**

**AriZonia1 and I were basically joking about this while PMing so the idea alone is from her. I just thought it would work for a comedy fic for New Year's (and it's about time for the Golden Land to screw with everyone) Enjoy! FYI, both Robins share the same name but male Robin shortened his name to differentiate from his twin sister.**

**Another note is that the first portion is from Shulk's POV after what Bowser Jr. said to him in the previous chapter. The Golden Land time is inconsistent (or there isn't a sense of time so Shulk pretty much settles into a pattern without thinking of how much time has past outside of the Golden Land). Hopefully this portion won't confuse you. **

Chapter 9: Investigation Start!

* * *

><p>Shulk was on a roll with assisting Rob and Lucina on the sidelines. He had done them justice by messing up Bowser Jr. who demanded that he stopped playing around and to work on a more competent machine. He admitted that Junior's threats weren't as serious as they should be due to Bowser's son lacking a mirror shard to power him up. The worse Jr. could do is deprive him of books and prevent him from leaving his room. Heck, Jr. threatened to put him in his a bird cage and take a picture of Shulk's miserable state just to anger the two Emblem warriors. The blond didn't want to stress them out (or be forced into a situation that would guarantee a loss of freedom), so he decided that he would make Junior's machine better with hopes that Rob and Lucina would be able to figure out the machine's weakness.<p>

Lemmy was sent flying back into the castle now crying to Bowser. This was starting to become a trend where Shulk would wait with Bowser to take care of the injuries his children had suffered before being forced back into his room (although with Wendy, he went back willingly to hide from her). Lemmy's injuries were worse than imagined. He had actual stab wounds on his body and had lost a lot of blood. This could not have been something Lucina did. She simply sent them flying…

"LEMMY, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Bowser questioned with his non-indoor voice. "DID THE OWL OR THE PRINCESS DO THIS TO YOU?!"

"Wahhh! Dad!" Lemmy cried being too weak to even hug his father. Shulk was quick to get the first aid out for little Lemmy who was surprised the Monado boy was assisting him. "It was awful! The mirror made me hurt everyone!"

"Huh? That's the point, Lemmy."

"N-No…after I lost by your rules, it had a mind of its own, I swear! I…I…all I know is Dark Pit did this to me! He cursed at me for hurting Lucina and then he…uhh…the pain…"

Everyone in the room that wasn't Shulk, Junior, Lemmy, Kammy and Kamek ran out as quickly as possible. They could all tell Bowser was going to blow his top right there, and he did when he shot flames into the air in an attempt to burn the ceiling and everything around him not helped by the mirror handle he held. Kamek was kind enough to shield Shulk and Lemmy from any fireballs that rained down on them, but it was made clear that Bowser was legitimately mad.

"THAT STUPID CLONE!" Bowser screamed skyward. "SO HE DOESN'T GET HIT BY MY CURSE AND THINKS HE CAN DO WHAT HE WANTS? HE THINKS HE CAN HURT MY SON AND GET AWAY WITH IT? WELL HE HAS ANOTHER THING COMING! I'LL SHOW THOSE DIVINE BEINGS AND STUPID ANGELS THEY CAN'T MESS WITH THE KING OF KOOPAS! I HAVE THE GOLDEN LAND BY MY SIDE, SO THEY WILL BE SORRY!"

Shulk feared for Dark Pit's life now seeing Bowser summon his Clown Car. With the mirror handle in hand, he got into the car and then proceeded to break his window. Kammy chuckled nervously seeing the window shatter into a million pieces that would need to be repaired by the time Bowser came back.

"Skyworld isn't that far from the Golden Land." Bowser Jr. commented on as Shulk went back to treating the injured the dark angel caused. "If papa attacks Palutena to get to Pittoo, I think we might end up seeing a bad pushback…"

Shulk wasn't worried about the Goddess of Light. The angels were a different story especially if the Golden Land was involved. Dark Pit broke the rule of neutrality to save Lucina and Bowser was going to punish him personally.

* * *

><p>"Dark Pit, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me."<p>

"Bullshit! You almost died! Now sit there and let me do this!"

Lucina was ashamed that she let her guard down when battling Lemmy. It never occurred to her that the mirror shard had a will of its own. This was something she needed to think about in the future. She was more concerned for Dark Pit who broke a rule given by Bowser to save her and everyone in the castle. The dark angel did not care that he broke the rule if it meant saving the girl he liked. The other healing angels were taking care of Rob and were sent down to the Comet Observatory to assist the Pokémon trainers. Only Rosalina and Magnus stayed on the observatory while everyone else that weren't the trainers were brought to roam around Skyworld. Dark Pit wanted to be alone with Lucina even though the chances of that happening were low.

"Dark Pit…I know I let my guard down but aren't you going a little overboard?"

"…You almost died…because of this stupid game." The dark angel growled as he wrapped Lucina's injured arm in a bandage. "There would be no game over for you. That would have been the end!"

"…There is a difference?"

"Idiot, of course there is! The Golden Land canceled Bowser's game right there in the same vain that Enchantress woman used her magic to do actual harm to you! Your soul would have been taken to the Underworld and who knows what could have happened to it! Hades might have eaten it…"

Dark Pit was probably over thinking the worse possible scenario. If Lucina's soul left her body, she might have been taken to heaven where most good people go. Heaven had a habit of filtering who got to go to Angel Land and who was sent straight to hell and given how there were multiple heavenly regions, women had it easier in becoming angels unlike men.

Lucina let out another sigh as Dark Pit finished patching her up. She needed to thank him for saving her, but she honestly felt that she didn't need any help. She could have just took Falchion and jabbed the ball and be done with it. She just had difficulty lifting her arm up in that moment…

"…Thank you Dark Pit."

"I would rather have an apology than a thanks." Dark Pit grumbled. "If you died…people would be sad…"

"Dark Pit…"

The black angel leaned into Lucina's chest as she turned slightly in his direction. Now that he was finished wrapping her arm up, she was able to get a good glance of his room. Despite sharing the same room with Pit in Smash Brothers Mansion, Dark Pit had his own room in the fifth division. The blue haired princess recalled that the reason Dark Pit wasn't in charge of the second division was because it came with huge responsibilities that concerned paperwork. From there you also had to deal with the Angel Assembly (third division) and be good with healing powers (fourth division). His division was simple in that all he had to do was be the speaker for demons and allow any visiting demons that wanted to see the Goddess of Light a sense of security. Because he looked like them, demons were able to talk to him better than his light twin. Besides, when his vice captain was a happy face spider and one of the only demons in heaven, you knew you had the right job.

Dark Pit's room had a very simple layout. If she were to look into Pit's room, she might have seen that the rooms paralleled each other with a few differences. The two were sitting on his checkerboard blanket with his entire room being as dark as his wings. The only light in his room came from the multiple lava and glow lamps in the room. Lucina could conclude that Dark Pit was a collector of lamps.

All the lamps had a different color to them all with different designs. The two blue lava lamps (one was light and the other was dark) had bubbles forming inside while the only pink one cleverly hidden in his room shot out hearts. Red and yellow were the most dominate colors in his room with green being the major color of the glow lamps (and those were plugged into the wall). He had a drawer he placed all of his weapons inside and next to the drawer was his closet that combined his tunics and books he "borrowed" from the second division. The closet was halfway open so Lucina could barely read the titles, but the topics were largely mystery novels and that one slice of life/supernatural series Dark Pit often read to his other half.

What got Lucina's eye was on the top of the drawer (that lacked a mirror for some strange reason) being a firefly lamp. The fireflies were rather lively and when they lit up their butts, the room would be a little brighter.

"I know my room looks nice, but I hope you look at me instead of the light." The dark angel told her in an attempt to sound seductive but failed miserably.

"You have a nice room…" Lucina complimented with a small smile.

"…Yeah…Palutena and Isaak helped me out with the overall design. I tried to be different from Pitstain but our rooms are a reflection of each other. Its so annoying."

"Is there any difference?"

"He has toys…such a child."

Lucina giggled as a response causing the dark angel to smile. He stopped leaning on the taller girl expecting something from her. Yes, he told her that nothing could happen until after Lucina saved Shulk, but the scare he got made him want to throw that out the window for this moment. The Ylissean princess could not fight back against the temptation in her heart. More and more did she yearn for the dark angel. The two bumped noses causing them both to freeze up. Dark Pit closed his eyes feeling his cheeks turn red waiting for Lucina to make the move.

Dark Pit had no privacy in his own room though. A loud knock brought them back to reality both with flustered cheeks at what they intended to do.

"Li-Li! Are you done yet? You can't stay in zere all day! Li-Li!"

"I-Isaak, don't open the door you idiot! Hey come on!"

Its like the lightning angel didn't know what it meant to not open the door. It would be on Dark Pit who didn't lock it. Into the room was a spiky blond angel with blue eyes. His tunic had a yellow tint and was sagged in the sense he could put his hands in his pockets with relative ease. He gave off the German vibe.

"Oh Li-Li, you're with your girlfriend? Is zat why you didn't answer?"

"D-Dammit Isaak! Get out! I didn't ask for you to come in!"

"Hmm..." Isaak looked toward Lucina before unintentionally making an insulting comment. "Ha-ha, you're proving ze Captain's point in liking zem muscular."

A pillow was thrown his way followed by a long string of curse words in Greek. They must have been bad that he didn't want Lucina to understand what he said. Isaak laughed before he continued.

"A heads up zat ze Goddess Palutena needs to speak to you about your actions." His expression got a little serious when he spoke but went back to a sheepish grin. "Of course, if you're going to have a home-run, I'm not going to stop you-"

"GET OUT YOU STUPID GERMAN!"

Lucina couldn't restrain the urge to laugh seeing Dark Pit getting up to pick up his pillow just to smack the older angel with it. Isaak charged off like a lightning bolt making the black angel slam the door and locking it. He shook his head in annoyance.

"Li-Li? Where did that come from?"

"…It's a name that stupid fire angel Pepper forced on me." He growled looking toward the 4th wall as if he was speaking to a certain someone. "Lived Twilight was the name she gave me to be creative or some bullshit. I didn't want to be associated with a name I didn't pick so if they were going to say my name, it would be Li. I admit, I don't have a problem with the name if it allows me to stand out from Pit but…" He growled. "That stupid idiot decided to make it a pet name and now I don't want to be associated with it."

"Li-Li…I think its cute."

"I am not a puppy, Lucina! That goes for Pit and that stupid Isaak can't even call him Pi-Pi!" He let out a prolonged sigh seeing he wasn't going to convince her. "If you want, you can call me Lived or Li…just don't use that nickname…"

"Can I call you that in private? It's a step up from Pittoo."

Who was he to refuse Lucina? He got back on the bed pulling her into an embrace.

"You need to apologize for worrying me then."

"I'm sorry."

"D-Dammit! You're supposed to resist! Stop embarrassing me!"

And yet Dark Pit finally took the initiative with a kiss. He couldn't resist his urge anymore. Something inside Lucina was activating because she pulled him closer.

"What was this about waiting, Li-Li?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"Uh-wah…when you say that stupid name...you make me look…"

"You use stupid too much."

"Shut up, stupid!"

The princess made a cute noise feeling the dark angel rub his leg against her crotch.

"Luci…" Li began as he slowly grasped a strand of her hair. "I keep saying I would wait but…I can't hold it anymore. I already broke the rule so I might as well…"

"I don't mind. Chrom isn't here after all to monitor us."

"Uh…don't remind me…"

In the end, Dark Pit couldn't bring himself to strip her. She giggled feeling his head plop over to her breasts. There wasn't much there for him to bounce off of but he wasn't Pit (who he outright said enjoyed breasts the size of Palutena earning an awkward glance toward Pit when he jumped into their conversation). In fact, she noticed that he was freezing up when he tried to take the initiative. He probably wanted her to approve of his touches before going further.

"If you want me to take the lead…"

"Idiot…I want to do something manly…you tend to put me in this feminine role…"

"You don't mind it though."

"…I blame Pit. He has no problem being everyone's bitch, and that probably rubbed off on me."

Dark Pit meant literally but Lucina assumed figuratively. The dark angel reached underneath the bluenette's armor going straight for her breasts. She felt her heart beat when he made an attempt to pinch at her nipples.

"Li-Li…"

"G-God dammit! I change my mind! Don't call me that ever!"

His cheeks were redder than hers at this point as he fumbled trying to remove any of his clothing. Lucina was feeling sorry for him at this point. She couldn't help but take over slapping Dark Pit's hand away from her before switching the positions. His eyes widened seeing her pull his tunic up with relative ease.

"Dammit Luci…why can't you let me…"

"You'll get your chance. Today isn't one of them."

She silenced him with a kiss after successfully pulling off his tunic. It was wrapped a specific way meaning that once someone was able to remove it, he was for the most part exposed. He tried to close his legs on her so she wouldn't see the bulge that was appearing. She ignored this as she sat in between his legs.

"Luci…" The dark angel moaned her name wanting her to have her hands trail down to said bulge. "Aww…Luci…"

"It doesn't take much to get you this hard."

"…I could say the same for you…you get wet too easily seeing me like this…you sadist."

She couldn't help herself. Dark Pit had this air of innocence around him. While he was arrogant and like to show off after the two would have their work out in the Wii Fit training room, he still made everyone know that no one would touch him no matter how nice his body looked. He got this from Pit who had no problem stripping on a daily basis after a hot bubble bath. The body the two angels shared was youthful, but combined with how one was innocent and the other seductive added fuel to the fire. Lucina had seen Pit walk around with nothing but a towel multiple times but paid no interest in him. It was whenever she and Dark Pit finished their training session and he went to shower in her bathroom that she cared to notice. There was a small difference that people missed. Pit had more fat on his belly while Dark Pit was more tanned. This probably explained why Pit was harder to knock off in Smash and he didn't take too well for being called fat while his twin would be considered "anorexic."

"You know…I heard what you and Pit were saying about me that one time…about how you wished I was a man."

If there was any moment where the dark twin couldn't get any redder, this was the time. His immediate reaction was to hide his face behind his hands.

"I-It was a joke. He was going on about Magnus…"

"You two were dirty." Lucina continued feeling the need to live up to the sadistic title she had. "You talked about what my body mass would be and the size of the penis I would have. You specifically said I would be the manliest man in Smash to the point that Marth would have to get a sex change to even compete with the ladies in prettiness."

"S-Stop right there! I didn't give a size!"

"Ten inches for me? You have a lot of respect for me, but I doubt it can grow that size."

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Don't talk about my fantasies!"

"But your fantasies are rather delusional…"

"That's the point of imagining something that can't happen!"

Dark Pit was probably going to cry if she kept teasing him. He thought so highly of her that it wasn't even funny. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before exposing his naked flesh by removing his undergarments. He was too embarrassed to tell Lucina to take her clothes off if they were going to do this.

"…With how the Golden Land works and what Palutena can do, I don't think it would be out of character to ask them about a small gender switch."

"Don't…it will be permanent if you ask those shitty kids from the Golden Land…they love to make life miserable for us all…"

"Then Palutena?"

"She might turn me into a girl while she's at it…the last thing I need."

Lucina would love Dark Pit regardless of his gender. He let out a small moan as she massaged his inner thighs. This was his sensitive spot that made him squirm. Lucina wouldn't be able to go any farther though because there was a huge earthquake that resounded throughout Palutena's Temple. This caused Dark Pit to sit up almost immediately.

"W-What was that?"

Dark Pit had a bad feeling about this. It was impossible to have an earthquake in heaven…and the only time the clouds shook were when the Golden Land became involved.

"…Pit…" He mumbled as he grabbed at his clothes. "Lucina, we'll finish this later. We got to see what happened to that idiot."

Lucina was disappointed with those words but she had to get back on track.

* * *

><p>When Bowser said he was going to tear down the Goddess' place due to Dark Pit breaking the rules, he meant it. Palutena was speaking to Pit specifically about what to expect from his twin breaking the rules. He would make a few jokes about how he would kick Bowser's ass if he tried anything, but actually didn't expect Bowser to keep his threat of attacking them.<p>

So Bowser breaking down the door with the golden mirror handle in hand with a red aura glowing around him caused the two to nearly yelp. Pit was quick to get his bow out and face Bowser.

"Bowser, what do you want? We've been spectating the matches the entire time!" Pit shouted.

"YOU LIAR. YOUR STUPID CLONE HURT MY SON! HE WILL BE PUNISHED!"

Pit felt his heart start to beat, and not in a good way. Pittoo was too reckless for his own good and he wanted to lecture him about it. Now would not be the time. He needed to protect his family and he was not going to have the King of Koopas trample on his home.

"PALUTENA, TELL ME WHERE THAT STUPID CLONE IS AND I'LL BE MAKING MY LEAVE WITH HIM!"

"Sorry Bowser, he's not here now." Palutena responded with a fake smile.

"YOU THINK I CAN'T FEEL HIS PRESENCE? I HAVE THE GOLDEN LAND MAGIC, REMEMBER!"

"…Lady Palutena…please stand back."

"Pit, don't be foolish."

"I know its stupid, but no one is going to lay a finger on you or Pittoo! The Golden Land can play their stupid game, but no one is hurting my family!"

"HAH, YOU'RE FAMILY! YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT WHEN YOUR CLONE ATTACKED MY FAMILY! BY MY RULES, HE WILL BE PUNISHED!"

There was another shake when Pit charged toward Bowser. Bowser expected Pit to go down easily outside of Smash, but there was a reason why Pit was the captain of the royal bodyguards and why he was the second strongest angel of all of heaven (the first rank went to archangel Michael who was conveniently not around when Bowser was attacking). Pit went straight for the kill trying to blind him with his daggers. Bowser shrugged the blades off showing that the Golden Land magic was too powerful for Pit to handle without Palutena's assistance. The only reason she wasn't getting up from her throne was because of the fear that Prism would show up and destroy everything she worked so hard to build. He may have favored her the most of all the Gods, but she was still expandable like everyone else.

"YOUR ATTACKS ARE WORTHLESS!"

Bowser's attacks were incredibly slow allowing Pit to dodge them and slide under the large turtle. Bowser's attempts of trying to stomp him caused more earthquakes alerting everyone in the temple. Pit's eyes widened though at the realization that if any angel got in, then they were at risk at getting hurt. He didn't want Rita, who he promised Magnus he would watch over, or Valerie, who despite finding him an obnoxious judge to be harmed.

Palutena telepathically sent a message to all the angels to stay away from her chambers and to focus on taking care of the defenseless. If the temple went down, then many angels could die. This was the task of the royal bodyguards. In contrast, the Angel Assembly wouldn't make it on time to assist Pit and those archangels were off doing their own thing again.

The message did not extend to the Smashers. Rob assumed the worse and rushed to the main chambers by following where the strongest waves were coming from. Chrom, Dunban and Riki followed him as well with Dunban grasping the Monado in hand. He had a feeling that the blade would be useful…the only problem was activating it but perhaps Palutena could lift the ban. Finally Lucina and Dark Pit were heading to the chambers from another direction but were stopped by Ganondorf and Ghirahim.

"Why are you two in the way? Pit is in danger!" Dark Pit shouted at the King of Evil.

"…Dark Pit…Bowser is furious. He is coming for you. If you stay out of sight, I am certain that Bowser will grow tired of searching for you."

"That's bull Ganondorf! I let that idiot get hurt then I'm going to feel the pain! I'm doing this for me!"

Lucina knew that was a lie, but he said that to cover how afraid he was for Pit because of his screw up. A few moments ago, he laughed about breaking the rules but if those close to him got hurt…

Ghirahim just chuckled at how stubborn the dark angel was. "Your funeral."

Ganondorf would follow Dark Pit and Lucina to Palutena's chamber soon. He just had to reflect on what would happen by not convincing the dark angel. What the King of Evil did know was that if Bowser even attempted to lay a hair on the green haired Goddess, he would not hesitate to tear his guts out even if they have cooperated in the past.

Pit was doing fine originally until Bowser decided to play dirty and fire his breath at the Goddess. It was by reflex that he would jump in front of the Goddess of Light causing her to scream his name when he got burned.

"I WILL ONLY ASK THIS ONE MORE TIME! WHERE IS YOUR CLONE?!"

"He's right here, you stupid turtle!"

Bowser noted that he was sniped by Dark Pit's staff. The dark angel was behind him and he prepared to turn around only to be slashed by Lucina's Falchion forcing him to close his eyes. The chamber was large enough for the other Smashers to rush on in and stand by Pit and Palutena's side. Once Bowser snapped out of his daze, his temper flared even more.

"YOU STUPID CLONE! HAVE YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"Of course. I saved Lucina's life because Lemmy broke _**your**_ rules. I'm just giving him a taste of my medicine."

Chrom and Rob helped assist Pit off the floor. It wouldn't do much with Bowser's temper. Dunban turned to the Goddess of Light and begged, "Palutena, if you're a Goddess then allow me to wield the Monado. Only Shulk can wield it, but if you use your powers, I can negate the Golden Land magic."

"…Is that even possible?" Palutena asked in disbelief. "I know alien magic is one of the better counters against the Golden Land but…"

"Just do it!"

Palutena nodded as she activated her magic to allow Shulk's sword to activate. The blue portion of the blade glowed in size allowing Dunban to actually wield it without the pained feeling. Palutena's magic negated the damage but it would only be temporary. Bowser laughed at the display of Shulk's blade. Perhaps he could use it in battle just to mock Shulk for his annoyance at the castle.

"HA! YOU THINK THAT LONG STICK WILL HURT ME? WELL YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! GOLDEN LAND MAGIC! I COMMAND YOU TO BLOW EVERYONE AWAY!"

"Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted allowing her to react fast enough to put up a barrier to shield her and those near her (Pit, Chrom and Rob). Everyone else wasn't so lucky as the magic worked immediately and they found themselves smacked against the wall. Dark Pit groaned that the pain was no different than hitting the 4th wall. Dunban was not use to it, but he was able to resist.

"DunDun, go!" Riki exclaimed bouncing off the wall like a volleyball using his spell Happy-Happy to encourage the war veteran. Dunban gave out his battle cry as he wielded the Monado with one hand and stabbed the King of the Koopas in the arm. This proved effective as Bowser let out a cry stunned at how even with the Golden Land magic that he was still injured.

"BUT HOW?!"

Palutena was impressed that the Monado was powerful to harm the Golden Land. Perhaps this was why Prism and the witches/sorcerers were ever so suspicious of Shulk and the Hom species in general. If Prism had his way, all aliens would be wiped out to avoid incidents like this but given how Shulk was in Smash, he saved his world from being destroyed just by participating.

"So the Monado is capable of causing you harm." Dunban stated. "Leave now or there will be more blood shed."

Bowser stomped on the ground as a response. "NO, NO, NO! I WILL NOT! IN FACT, I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU ALL GET ATTACKED! GOLDEN LAND MAGIC, YOU BETTER CAUSE AN EXPLOSION IN HERE!"

"Are you crazy?!" Palutena asked finally getting angry with Bowser, "I will not let you harm my subjects by having a child tantrum!"

Bowser didn't seem to care as he unleashed more powerful magic that even Palutena wouldn't be able to block. She was lucky that the King of Evil acted like a white knight because he zoomed in and shielded her from whatever attack Bowser aimed at the group. No one in the room was spared and everyone let out a scream as they were all sent flying from the powerful fire attack that engulfed the room. It was almost like he casted a flare spell by the Golden Land logic. Rob nearly wheezed at the power he was hit with. Not even the strongest magic tome could cause this much damage.

"W-What is this?"

"Such…power…" Dunban growled. The power Palutena gave him instantly disappeared leaving him helpless again. "Dammit!"

Lucina couldn't believe that Bowser was this strong. Was this what they would have to fight after getting all the mirror shards? She looked toward Pittoo who protected her from that particular attack and was unconscious.

"Dark Pit, wake up!"

Pit tried to stand up but found his knees give up on him. Bowser laughed as he used his magic to grab Pittoo from the location he was in.

"There, that wasn't too hard! If you just listened, you all wouldn't have had ended up like this."

"Pittoo…" Pit cried weakly. "Let him go…"

"When he wakes up, I'll give him a proper punishment. I hate rule breakers." Bowser declared with a laugh as he looked toward the Monado. "And I think I'll be taking this too."

"Fool…not anyone can touch the…Monado…" Dunban warned him.

The warning was ignored when Bowser grabbed the blade. He was hit with this powerful electricity trying to zap his life force out. Bowser had no idea why the Monado acted like this unless it was trying to say that it only had one ruler. Wanting to test it out, Bowser aimed the blade at Dunban who was the closest to him.

"I'm going to pay you back two-fold for that wound. Hope you don't mind losing another arm."

The Monado wasn't going to allow him to activate the sword though. Bowser felt someone hold him down with power that temporary surpassed the Golden Land. It was only then did everyone was able to see a man with silver hair and a purple outfit appear behind Bowser grasping at the Monado with a stern expression.

"The Monado is not yours to control." He told the King of Koopas harshly as he gave Bowser another shock. "Leave now or I will be forced to rid you of use to your arm."

Dunban was surprised at the man before them. He whispered his name. "Alvis?"

Bowser let out another roar as the blade continued to do a number to his arm.

"CURSE YOU! THERE WAS A TRICK TO THE BLADE! DAMMIT! YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME TOO!" He glared at Palutena who was trying to get Ganondorf back on his feet. "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE. IF YOU INTERFERE WITH THE GAME AGAIN, I WILL COME BACK AND I WILL DO MORE DAMAGE TO YOU! THIS CHAMBER IS NOT THE ONLY PLACE I INTEND TO SET ABLAZE BUT ALL OF HEAVEN WILL BURN TO THE GROUND, YOU HEAR?!"

"Pittoo…" Pit cried out weakly reaching out for his unconscious twin. "No…don't…take him…he's my…"

Bowser had no sympathy for the white angel as he disappeared into Golden Butterflies taking Dark Pit and the Monado with him as his prize.

* * *

><p>Bowser had no idea that the Monado had a being inside the blade when he grabbed the mysterious sword. It was only a miracle that his arm was still functioning after the sword outright rejected him. If it weren't for the Golden Land magic, he might have had a permanent handicap, and it infuriated him how even with the Golden Land magic, the sword by default rejected him.<p>

The King of Koopas didn't realize that Shulk snuck out again after taking care of Lemmy due to all the commotion that occurred and the paranoia before when Bowser declared he would beat up Dark Pit for defying his rules. As a result, Bowser slammed the Monado into the ground causing it to get stuck in the floor. Bowser held up the mirror handle up in the air glaring at the Monado.

"Curse you! I am the King of Koopas and the ruler of the universe! You think that you can just electrocute me and not get punished?!"

"Papa…you're talking to a sword…" Bowser Jr. stated the obvious not knowing there might have been someone in the sword. His son was in charge of holding onto Dark Pit's unconscious body while his father threw a temper tantrum.

"I am, Jr. because there's a man inside the sword that Shulk never said anything about!" Bowser shouted. "And I'm going to drag him out with the Golden Land magic! I demand it!"

Bowser thought he heard the sword speak back to him saying something along the lines of "How foolish." Bowser wasn't going to take being insulted while showing off his powers. He didn't look invincible when he took out the Smashers in Palutena's chamber and it was because of this sword.

With the handle raised in one hand and Bowser touching the blade again with his other, he demanded that the sword's powers be sealed and whoever was in the blade be forced out to look like Shulk (in other words a Hom).

Inside the blade, Alvis could feel the Golden Land's magic forcing its way inside the blade as a mean of driving him out. Alvis did a good job resisting the butterflies by taking his claymore and slashing them aside. If there was one thing he knew it was that Shulk could only use the Monado and no greedy turtle was going to use it.

Even with this mindset though, there was something else that was stronger than the butterflies coming into the blade. It was a black shadow that refused to take form. Cutting it down only made it split into a different form entirely.

**How intriguing that there would be a powerful being inside a sword that not even the Golden Land can handle easily. **The shadow spoke as it forced itself to scatter. **You make me want to…experiment on you when I finally get out of this blasted mirror…I desire…power…**

"…Who are you? You're not the King of Koopas…"

**No of course not. You'll figure it out in due time. This stupid turtle thinks he'll be in control when the mirror is completed. He's gravely mistaken. **

Alvis wasn't fast enough to stop the shadow from disarming the claymore from his hand. The claymore disappeared into the shadow and used against him. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but he couldn't simply get another sword when Bowser was weakening the Monado from the outside. The shadow laughed as it wrapped itself around the silver haired man. For a minute, the shadow seemed to take the form of a human that could easily undermine Alvis. He scowled at the shadow that had no problem forcing a part of the shadow down his shirt.

**It's a shame I can't play with you more. You're about to have an amazing experience outside of the sword although this probably won't be the first time you take this lovely form.** The shadow mocked as it stuck out a black tongue at the silver haired man. **The power that resides inside you is all mine now.** **Enjoy being a helpless damsel in this castle. **

Alvis probably yelped louder than he anticipated as the shadow swallowed him whole suddenly. In the real world, Bowser simply ejected him out of the Monado seeing the blade's color became a darker shade of red. Shulk gasped seeing Alvis again in Hom form.

"Oh…there was someone in the sword…" Jr. stated the obvious again. "I guess you talking to the sword…is justified…"

"Of course it is, and I'm not done with him!" Bowser declared looking at Alvis. Now that he got a good look, there was something about him that ticked the King of Koopa's off. Perhaps it was the elegant air he had even when forced out of the sword or probably it was the fact that Alvis recovered from the ejection quickly and still glared at Bowser despite being defenseless. "You know what? If Shulk can wear Peach's dress, you can wear something equally embarrassing!"

Jr. at this point considered his father a sadist when he hit Alvis with the Golden Land magic. Bowser at first went for the Super Bell outfit to see what someone else would look like in a cat suit (he probably didn't see Lucina in the outfit). Shulk blinked not use to seeing the usually serious Alvis in a purple cat suit. He looked less than pleased…but still cute.

"…Nope…I'm going the full yard now!" Bowser declared. "Only Peach can be cute! Now for something more humiliating!"

Bowser was letting his not so pleasant imagination run now in what he would love to see Peach wear but could never go the extra mile to ask her to wear it against her will. Here against someone he didn't know or care about was another thing entirely and decided to keep the cat ears and tail on the boy. However the suit was tossed in favor of exposing as much skin as possible. Alvis' eyes widened looking at what he was put in (or a lack of) and didn't intend to cover his chest area (he normally wore clothes that covered him from head to toe).

"Oh, maybe I should switch your gender too as punishment!" Bowser thought happily as he got a reaction from Alvis due to the disturbing mental image that appeared in his mind. Bowser wouldn't be able to fulfill that goal as Shulk made himself known by yelling at him.

"STOP!"

Shulk was already in front of Alvis now glaring daggers at Bowser for a different reason. Yelling at his kids were one thing but he wasn't going to let the King of the Koopas harm his friend.

"Shulk, why are you out of your room again? Do I have to put a lock on your door?!"

"Bowser…I won't let you hurt my friend." Shulk told him firmly before looking at Dark Pit. "…You already hurt someone because of your stupid game and now you're hurting someone from my world who was doing his duty to protect the Monado!"

"D-Don't blame it on me! They had it coming. Besides, you didn't tell anyone there was a being in your sword!"

Truth be told, Shulk wasn't aware of that either. He thought Alvis disappeared after the final battle, but apparently he was hiding inside the Monado the entire time. That last conversation they had made it seem like he would never see Alvis again, but here he was still trying to maintain his dignity.

"Shulk…" He spoke still maintaining the calmness in his voice but not being able to maintain eye contact when the blond gazed at his outfit.

"Bowser, give his clothes back!"

"No way! He's my guest now who is lower than you, so this is the outfit I expect him to wear!"

"That's not even an outfit! It looks like fur covering him!"

"I believe it is Shulk." Alvis corrected. "I am not very thrilled by this."

"Of course you're not because that's something a girl would have!" Bowser declared.

"For Peach…" Shulk grumbled to himself before trying to convince Bowser to change him back. "Come on Bowser. You already got the Monado sealed. Just change him back."

"No! Nada! No way!" Bowser responded immaturely. "I'm the king here, and I get to decide what everyone wears!"

His son rolled his eyes as a response.

"If you're going to nag me about my taste in clothing then you can take your own damsel back to your room! I have work to do! I will not let that owl and the princess take any more mirror shards!"

"Papa, I think Morton has got you covered." Junior said with a laugh. "He seized the Halberd."

"W-What?"

How could Meta Knight lose? Was the mirror that powerful? Bowser laughed at this.

"Well that leaves Iggy to hurry up and take down Corneria, Roy needs to finish up with Mobius and Ludwig will lead an all out space war when all is said and done. Ha-ha-ha. If those two think they can stop the rest of the Koopalings after the beating I gave them, they got another thing coming!"

Shulk feared for the Smashers now seeing Bowser like this. He ordered Jr. to take Dark Pit to one of the guest rooms where he would be under heavy surveillance. Alvis intended to stand up but whatever Bowser did to him prevented his legs from moving. Shulk assisted with helping him off the ground. Resting on his shoulder, Shulk slowly dragged Alvis out back to his room with the blond glaring at Bowser's tall structure. Bowser in return realized he had to get his wound from the Monado patched up so he wouldn't look weak in front of his army.

* * *

><p>In the midst of the galaxy was a robot being piloted. This robot was known as Mecha Galaxy built from the ground up and in the main room was an old man looking toward the door to the Holy Realm (not the one that Lucina and Robin intended to go to because the reality was they didn't need the mirrors to go to the Holy Realm when they could easily find another entrance). He hid himself underneath a cloak so no one would see how hideous he looked. Next to him was a sexy young girl with shiny black hair and piercing red eyes that went well with her dark yellow school uniform. Said uniform had red stripes lined to the skirt portion. The girl had two swords in her hand: one was a shiny black gunblade and the other was a white katana. She smirked knowing she was going to be able to fight soon.<p>

"Ho-ho-ho, its about that time again I go after the Monado." He hummed. "Pearl, you're going to help me."

"Of course. For my glory…"

"You two should realize you're messing with the Golden Land this time. Get too close and they'll feed you to the krakens."

There was a third voice in the cockpit area. Unlike the other two who could at least be seen with the light that shined in the galaxy, this person was hidden in the darkness with only two black wings sticking out.

"Silence you monster." The old man snarled. "You're here for the same reason as me."

"You're going to go rape a child if you succeed. My goal is to find her once I get my target. It's getting frustrating how she's never in the same spot every time these shenanigans start up."

"Liar, you want to bang your target just like the old man does." The girl said with a cheeky grin.

"The target is nothing like her…not interested."

His voice was low but it sounded familiar. The old man didn't care as he set a course to the Holy Realm forcing the door open to get inside.

* * *

><p>Cone was still salty about being sent flying by Lemmy. She lacked the sympathy for him despite finding him the cutest of all the Koopalings. The Furniture that she carried around giggled in her head. Most of the time, they were sympathetic to her cause but in a situation where she was clearly in the wrong, they showed no mercy like Prism's Furniture did on a daily basis.<p>

"Please stop laughing at me girls…" Cone murmured as she stood near the garden where she could see Bowser's Castle. "Everyone makes mistakes…no need to rub it in."

The laughter in her head stopped not because she asked them to, but because they noticed the Golden Land's magic changed drastically as if someone was invading from the outside. Cone looked up and saw that there was a robot fleet that did not belong to Bowser head toward Bowser's Castle.

"What is that?" Cone asked out loud seeing how the huge robot galaxy looked like a Transformer. "Some huge robot…"

She may have been a little girl, but she wasn't helpless on the battlefield. The petite girl saw someone jump out of the robot with a katana and gunblade in hand. Their eyes met and that person decided that their weapon would be pointed to someone from the Golden Land if the people in Bowser's Castle were weak and pathetic. Cone yelped seeing the person was a teenager with bloodlust in her eyes.

"I see you're part of the Golden Land. That means I can finally test my strength against you little kids." The teenage girl hummed as she approached Cone causing her to step back. "Don't be scared. I'm Pearl, the strongest warrior in the universe and I treat kids like I treat the rest of my opponents."

"U-Umm…I'm not much of a fighter!" Cone declared, as she prepared to flee. "If you want a sword fight, I can ask Samarium to challenge you one on one. Well…he's not a swordsman…he uses a chainsaw so that might be a little different but, aieaahhh!"

Cone jumped out of the way when Pearl tried to slice her head off with her katana. Her eyes widened when a large portion of her hair was cut off and fell down toward the swamp below. Immediately her expression changed to something darker and more serious. Cone grabbed a card from her sleeve and held it up in the air.

"Nightmare, I summon you to subdue this girl!" Ordered the blonde girl.

The light shined brightly preventing Pearl from taking a free action and attacking again. The first thing that came out of the card were tentacles from a kraken. Pearl was a little bothered by this seeing her target was a nine-year-old girl. The tentacles were as purple as the color of the Golden Land palace. Out of the card though was a dark skinned woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. Pearl was in awe at the alluring figure appearing from the card especially on closer inspection that she wasn't wearing any clothes. The only thing that was keeping her from not being naked were the purple tentacles that wrapped around her private parts specifically her nipples and her private parts. One would think that the tentacles were slivering around the woman's body but on closer inspection, one can tell that these tentacles were moving by magic due to the kraken it was stolen from was long since dead. Other things were hanging on this girl's body such as bones that she wore as a necklace and bracelets of other dead animals and a skull embedded in between her breasts.

"You call my Mistress?" The woman known as Nightmare asked with a seductive smile on her lips as she got into a battle pose.

"She cut my hair. Can you attack her for me?"

"Oh, what will we ever do, Mistress? Your hair will grow back in a couple of minutes."

"I feel angry. She attacked my hair unprovoked."

"Okay, okay. I'll fight for you. Not like I mind. We have a very naughty girl as my opponent after all. Hopefully she won't mind my tentacles wrapping around her too much."

Pearl could feel a pain in her private areas at the suggestion. She grinned revealing her sharp teeth toward her opponent.

"Heh…this is even better. Who wants to fight a little girl when I can fight a shaman who wears dead animals as her clothes?"

"I was many things in my past life, but a shaman is not one of them. My current role now is a dancer…and a servant to my adorable Mistress. My historical name is Malinche. You best remember it as I make you climax."

Pearl loved this sexy woman more and more. She charged her with her katana and gunblade resulting in Malinche grabbing them with her tentacles that came out of her back. A nasty stench came from the tentacles more than the dark skinned lady who had her own alluring aroma to her.

"You shouldn't be too eager to stick those blades into me." She hummed. "You need to patient because if you can't satisfy me, this happens."

Malinche went straight toward kicking Pearl in between her legs. If she was a man, that would have been the end of their sex life, but Pearl flinched just as bad as if there was something there. She screamed as she was sent flying. In the meantime, Cone was looking for a spot to hide while her Furniture fought for her.

"Go, Malinche! You can do it!" Cone cheered from the sidelines.

"You should learn how to fight my Mistress…" Malinche snarked as she got into her erotic battle pose, "this battle is going to give me such a rush."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we're under attack Junior?! I made sure Palutena and her angels knew their damn place in my game!"<p>

"Umm…papa…its not them…its someone with…robots?"

"Dammit! If it's Egghead, he can kiss my ass!" He growled. "Make sure you tighten the security Junior and have those other slacking kids get a move on! I will not have them crying about their loss and not participate in the defense!"

"Yes, papa!"

Jr. was excited to try out his new robot that he made specifically made to defend the caste. As he left, Bowser had this nagging feeling that the target was not the mirror at all. His eyes widened as he decided to rush toward Shulk's room…the only place that wasn't protected due to how far back the room was.

* * *

><p>Shulk and Alvis could feel the shaking from outside. The blond was anticipating a rescue, but it didn't take a genius that this was not something the Smashers cooked up right after Palutena was attacked for the Monado and Pittoo. If only Dark Pit was in the same room as them, it wouldn't have had been an issue, but as it stands, they were defenseless.<p>

The Monado boy felt his heart stop as these robotic clay figures broke the door down and pointed their guns toward the two. Alvis remained calm while Shulk took a step back not from the weirdly made robots but from the old man who was behind them.

"Ha, the security is still pathetic even if that king has the mirror." He mocked. "It won't be long before I get back to experimenting."

The blond didn't understand why his legs were trembling. The person in front of him was a balding old man with squinty glasses. He had never met him once in his life, but his body was reacting as if there was something about him that he shouldn't trust and needed to get away from.

"It appears we are trapped." Alvis stated the obvious having no way to call his Monado at will with Bowser sealing it away.

"Ah!"

Diamond laughed as he ordered his robotic soldiers to seize the two. The two had the strength of a human and no way to resist as the clay figures had no problem hoisting the two up in the air with their arms forced behind their back. Alvis lamented how he probably wouldn't be in this situation if he weren't being so crafty toward Bowser when he tried to wield Shulk's blade.

"I got not one, but two Homs." He hummed looking at the two. "Both very attractive ones I might add. I'll have more to work with back on Mecha Galaxy."

As Diamond approached Shulk, the blond felt his vision become a blur as he desperately tried to get away.

"W-W-Who…why…am I…"

Shulk ended up receiving a vision…or was it a vision? Shulk could only see himself strapped to an operating table naked being zapped the Ether out of him as he fought to break free despite being in handcuffs. Alvis received a similar treatment to him being handcuffed to the arms of the seat, weird machine parts being attached to his body, and a bind over his eyes as he struggled to break free from his captivity. The worse part was a USB drive being jabbed in the back of his neck like he was being reprogrammed. There was a huge machine in the middle of the spaceship that was forcing all the Ether particles into one area. There were other unpleasant images in this scenario such as the old man on top of the blond and the clay robots tormenting his body made worse that Dunban was put in a similar situation.

"No way…"

It only took the old man to pat the blond on the head for Shulk to let out a cry for help confusing Alvis greatly seeing as he never seen Shulk react this badly to being captured.

"Perhaps you still remember me. Good-good."

"I don't…know you…" Shulk cried out weakly. "G-Get away…"

Diamond wanted to do more to the blond but didn't expect Bowser to make it all the way to the guest room so quickly with the mirror handle in hand.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY GUESTS!" Bowser roared as he used the handle to increase his strength. No matter how powerful these robots were, it only took one swipe to crumble them to dust. Diamond was not a fighter and probably should have expected the King of Koopas to retaliate.

"Dammit…where is my daughter…useless girl!" He cursed as Bowser clawed at the two figures that had the two males in their grip.

Bowser was out for blood as he tried to grab at the old man's head and rip it off. Diamond wasn't having any of that as he proved to be fast at running away. Bowser used his magic to stop Diamond in his tracks before forcing him to come back.

"You think I'm going to let your second rate spaceship come to my castle and take _**MY**_ guests?! You're just a rip off of Dr. Wily and Egghead with your half ass inventions!"

"W-Why you!"

"When you're in my territory, you play by my rules! And my rules imply I will win! You will get out and never come back! Be glad that the ruler of the universe shows mercy!"

Bowser had no problem teleporting out of the room just to be at the top. He could see Junior firing missiles in all directions happily with the other three Koopalings assisting him. With Diamond in hand, he impaled the old man in the chest with his claws. If Diamond weren't from the Golden Land, he would be dead. The old man was then thrown so hard he was kicked out of the Golden Land. Pearl watched as her father flew out another door to the Holy Realm causing her to jump back from her battle.

"Stupid old man…ruining my glory because you didn't watch your back…" She glared at Malinche whose tentacles wanted to snatch the sexy girl. "You got lucky, but I'll be back! Just you wait!"

"Get back here!"

Pearl was just as fast at escaping like her father rushing back to Mecha Galaxy and piloting after her father. Her hitting the golden butterflies on their route would be a black mark in her book. Cone sighed in relief that the attack on the Golden Land was over and that she was of some assistance.

Bowser wasn't all that happy when he teleported back in glaring at Shulk and Alvis. Shulk stepped back seeing the blood on Bowser's claws and looked away.

"…You two are not injured?" He asked rather calmly.

"No injuries." Alvis answered quickly. "Still, Shulk is very pale."

"Bowser I…"

Bowser growled as he tried to help Shulk up. The Monado boy rejected his offer.

"…Sorry…I want to be left alone…Alvis…can you stay…"

"Yes, of course."

It only took a few minutes for Diamond to mess with Shulk's head. Bowser wondered if the mirror handle was capable of calming down the blond, but he wouldn't resort to such tactics so easily at least with him (if it was Peach that would be another story). He left the room with a sigh only to realize that there was still the unconscious Dark Pit to check up with.

This was when he let out a long string of curse words mixed with a roar when he checked the other guest room. The room was empty. In fact, the room was raided with the window side being broken down crumbling into that horrible marsh below. Only a few dark feathers remained.

"YOU CURSED OLD MAN! YOU DARE TAKE MY GUEST?! I'LL END YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!"

Unknown to Bowser, Diamond had nothing to do with Dark Pit's kidnapping. Below the castle and out of sight of both the castle and the Golden Land, a youthful looking man with short spiky hair, blue eyes and four black wings (making him look like a fallen archangel) holding onto the unconscious dark angel. He chuckled at what he accomplished in the chaos before slowly taking the long way out of sight of Prism and Bowser and heading back toward the vast universe where no one would find him.

* * *

><p>Pit was left in his room after Himeno healed him. The white angel isolated himself after Bowser took his dark twin away. Never would he have imagined Bowser to come in and lay down the law…and hurt Dark Pit. Pit wouldn't forgive him nor would he let the Golden Land do what it wanted to his twin.<p>

The captain made a small request to the witch hunter Julius who was the captain of the Celestial Pirates. When that guy wasn't stealing planets or other items from other people's noses or assassinating targets under Ares, he was directly under Pit's command. Pit demanded Julius to get Virtue to come to Skyworld, but Virtue was already there after Ares found out that his sister was attacked. He was a big asshole but he still cared for the safety of his sister. Virtue and Jingle tagged along to check up on the captain. Jingle's healing proved to be useful to the injured while allowing Virtue to sneak off to Pit's room.

While Pit and Pittoo shared a room in Smash Brothers Mansion, he had this huge room to himself. Despite Pit loving the color white, his room was as dark as nightfall. Angel feathers decorated the walls and ceiling (both painted the color of the sky) and underneath his bed were many stuff plushies that he squished under his bed hoping no one would notice that he had an obsession with Pokémon toys and cute animals like the alpaca. Virtue chuckled more at the fact that the childish toys scatters on the floor hid the weapons in his drawers as well as the BDSM toys that were even more hidden due to this mess up.

"Pit, will you be okay?" Virtue asked making sure the door was closed and no one was eavesdropping.

The angel sat up from his position in the bed as a response. Virtue sighed as he hung his sword against the hanger behind the door before taking a seat next to the white angel. They didn't need to exchange words to know what Pit intended to do.

"…Pit, you know Prism hates me, right?"

"I hate you too."

"If you're caught with me in the Golden Land trying to get your twin back, there is going to be one hell of a punishment."

"I don't care. That mirror handle…it had the same marking from back then…"

"What do you mean?"

"…2000 years ago…I remember someone I killed craft that sigma on his works just to stroke his ego and make himself known in this world. He liked to think he was better than the Gods after all."

"And who was this person?"

Pit glared at Virtue when questioned. Virtue just sighed expecting Pit to get up and grab his weapons.

"If he's alive…then that means...all of this time…he might be behind this game."

"I'm pretty sure Prism is the one who is pulling the strings."

"I'm not saying he isn't. I think this other person is benefiting from the chaos. If that's the case…I have to stop him and save Pittoo."

"Will you tell your Goddess about your plan?"

"No…I don't want her to be accused of breaking the rule. Bowser has shown what the Golden Land is capable of…and I don't want her hurt…and I have Ganondorf to thank for that."

"Not so much the King of Evil after all."

Pit wasn't too sure about that. It might as well be a one-time thing, but he failed as a captain to protect his twin and his Goddess in that moment. Never had he felt so humiliated in his life. Normally Bowser was just some dumb brute but with the Golden Land magic, it made the captain realize how inferior he was.

"As long as you come with me, I think we'll be good."

"Should I bring Jingle?"

"No, we'll get caught if we bring her along for the investigation."

"Point taken." The green eyed witch hunter said with a confident smirk. "You have a lot of faith in me."

"Oh don't get me wrong. If you slow me down, I'll throw you under the bus."

"I'll drag you with me if you do that." The witch hunter of patience declared as he suddenly pushed the angel down on his bed causing him to let out a small gasp. "Heh, you're so distracted with this that you let me top you this easily?"

"Stop thinking with your dick now." Pit murmured blushing as he closed his eyes when he allowed his enemy to give a quick kiss on the lips. There was no love as much as there was passion and hate. Pit had no problem biting down on his rival's tongue. He did this so much that Virtue enjoyed the copper taste in his mouth when they pulled away. "You're such a vampire…"

"Oh don't remind me."

Pit pushed the witch hunter off of him before proceeding to go to his drawer to pick the best weapon for the job. It was between his trusty bow and arrow or a palm that would be easy to hide if he had to do some sneaking around.

"Stick to what you're good with." Virtue told him. "I'll cover you."

"That doesn't give me much confidence."

"I'm the strongest witch hunter in the universe."

"And you're also the biggest asshole in bed…and we don't have time for this banter Virtue. Stop distracting me."

Virtue let out a small laugh again causing Pit to blush only this time it wasn't that noticeable. Grabbing his bow from his drawer, he opened the door ordering Virtue to follow him. They needed to leave Angel Land without Palutena noticing.

_Lady Palutena, I'm sorry for leaving, but please understand. This is something I have to do alone…I cannot simply watch things continue the way they are._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 12402 words. <strong>

**Li: I'm gone…from the story…**

**Me: Yep for most of the story actually until Pit's mini arc of finding you is done. Notes!**

**1. Dark Pit having lamps in his room gives the feel that he loves sitting in the dark with nothing but beautiful colors all around. I made a joke in **_**Hot Spring Galaxy **_**that he doesn't love lamps, but I'm confirming that this is a lie hence why Pit calls him out on breaking the lamp in that room. **

**2. Because the royal bodyguards exist in this story but not in the **_**Fallen Angel**_** universe, there are some things I should bring up specifically about Isaak and Pittoo. In the _Fallen Angel_ verse or any official cross over between Kid Icarus and Disgaea, the two are together. In this story because its not in the _Fallen Angel_ universe and is specifically in the Smash universe that they have unresolved sexual tension between them. I can easily say that in this story, Isaak can't bring himself to confess to Pittoo this time around instead of going out and declaring his love when he's kind of being sought after by his childhood friend who has a higher position then Pittoo and she hates him, so yeah. In this story, I will be using Lived Twilight as a name for Dark Pit but not as often simply because Lucina wouldn't refer to a name that Dark Pit doesn't want to use. **

**3. I have Pit be really powerful outside of Smash Brothers outside of what he can do in Uprising. My headcanon is that because Pit has been alive for so long he can do more than just master any weapon. So some things he can do are summon, use light magic and overall is a very competent captain of angels that are not Centurions. Bowser may have the Golden Land by his side but Prism has a reason why he loves the angels so much. Dark Pit in comparison is unable to do all the things Pit can do due to how he's only been around for three years Uprising and probably longer in my headcanon, but if he's still trying to learn the ropes of angel society and the history of the universe, he has no time to learn magic. However given the implications of previous timelines, Dark Pit probably already learned a lot of magic. **

**Additionally, the two angels Pit is worried for are Rita and Valerie. Rita as shown in **_**Child Come Home**_** is under Pit's protection. Pit has put two and two together at this point and why Rita's safety is top priority. As for Valerie, **_**Fallen Angel**_** establishes that Pit has a soft spot for Valerie despite Valerie constantly insulting him in the Disgaea universe stories. **

**4. The Monado's color is having the same problem as it did in **_**Serpent Galaxy**_** in which the color changed when Shulk's mind got corrupted. Now here though, not only is Alvis rejected and the power is sealed away but this dark presence resides in the sword now that the mirror apparently had. **

**5. The outfit Bowser forces Alvis to wear is pretty much Felecia's outfit (or the lack of) from Dark Stalkers. Felecia pretty much only has fur to cover her body, but given how Bowser's intended punishment was to switch Alvis' gender, the outfit looks incomplete, but at least there are boxers that Alvis is wearing. **

**6. Because each timeline in the Super Smash Galaxy is different, whether or not Shulk knows Alvis is in the Monado depends on the story. Some stories he has no idea Alvis is in there like **_**Hot Spring Galaxy**_** (not brought up at all) or **_**Serpent Galaxy **_**(where he only finds out after he nearly loses his sanity). He knows in **_**Piano Man**_** for certain that Alvis exists and in this story he doesn't. The time frame is not the same in each galaxy meaning later down the line Shulk would find out. **

**7. Cone's Furniture all have to do with dreams of some sort. One is Blank who is a dream eater like Drowzee and Hypno. The second is Dream who gives sweet dreams to those below and acts as the gatekeeper to something like the Star Rod (she could have been more useful during the **_**Nightmare**_** story, but we have to remember that Cone is one of the weaker witches in the Golden Land meaning her influence is kept to a bare minimum). The third is Nightmare who as the name implies gives her opponents bad dreams. Cone herself is able to project herself into dreams and treat them like visions of the future. More often, they're useless given her inexperience. **

**Malinche is Cone's main Furniture as Chester is to Prism. To those who don't know history, Malinche is a Nahua woman who played a huge role in the Spanish Conquest of Mexico. She is the mistress to Cortes and gave birth to his first son Martin. I chose her as Cone's main Furniture do to how her interpretation of her character changing with history. Cone is an innocent girl while the common interpretation is Malinche being a seductive, conniving woman who is the embodiment of treachery and this is shown with her choice in "clothes" wearing tentacles and dead animal bones to represent her whorish side and how she caused the death of many people.**

**8. When I was thinking about Pit's room, I tried to think what a child would do to hide their adult content. For Pit I decided he had the toys not so well hidden intentionally to give the impression that he's such a child but then you go to his drawers and see multiple weapons implying paranoia and being properly prepared for combat. In the same drawer you can find BDSM items showing that Pit is kinky (and not a virgin) compared to Dark Pit. **

**That's it. You guys get a double update for me taking too long to update. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
